Zła piosenka
by Ched
Summary: Zaczyna się od poszukiwania siebie, a kończy na problemach z moralnością, odróżnianiem dobra od zła i walką z fatum. To w zasadzie bardzo proste - dostajesz do ręki moc i już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Witam bardzo po raz kolejny!  
Na starcie chciałabym poinformować, że akurat ta historia jest zamknięta (tak, pełen tekst w moim wykonaniu, yay) i istnieje od jakiegoś czasu. Niedawno postanowiłam opowiadanie poprawić, poprzesuwać nieco treść rozdziałów, dopisać tu i ódzie po zdaniu bądź dwóch.  
Początek nadal raczej bolesny, ale potem się robi lepiej, słowo honoru!

Pubikacja miała miejsce wcześniej na blogu . , który sobie chyba jeszcze wisi w eterze, ale nie mam serca usuwać.

Tytuł: Zła Piosenka

Ilość rozdziałów: 12

Pairing: Gen

Beta: Ell

Rozdział I

„Pamięć"

Otworzyła oczy i zaraz je zamknęła – przeraźliwa otaczająca ją ze wszystkich stron, koszmarnie oślepiała, sprawiając, że oczy w mgnieniu oka wypełniły się łzami, a w polu widzenia zaczęły tańczyć małe, czarne plamki, jakby unoszące się w powietrzu.

Pod nogami czuła twarde podłoże, a gdy poruszyła się nieco – usłyszała też dźwięk. brzęczący stukot, gdy potrąciła podłoże obcasem, jakby stała na kawałku twardego metalu lub szklanej tafli.

Odetchnęła głębiej, ale w powietrzu nie wyczuła żadnego zapachu, który kojarzył by się jej z czymkolwiek. Po prostu było wokół, ale nie posiadało jakiejkolwiek woni, zupełnie, jakby ktoś gdzieś zamontował zbyt silną wentylację. Ale to też było niemożliwe.

Najlżejszy wietrzyk nie poruszył jej włosami, nie czuła gorąca ni zimna. Strachu też nie, co tylko przydawało całej sytuacji na nierealności, bo przecież każdy wpadłby w prawdziwą panikę, odnalazłszy się w miejscu, w którym żaden ze zmysłów nie działał prawidłowo.

Nie wiedziała także, kim jest. Tylko gdzieś w głębi głowy, zupełnie jakby z wielkiej odległości, brzęczało jej w głowie jedno słowo.

Will... Will...

Czy to jej imię?

Zastanowiła się chwilę. Być może. Na chwilę obecną musiało starczyć. Była całkowicie pewna, że wszystko się wyjaśni w swoim czasie, gdy tylko zorientuje się, kim jest i co tutaj robi.

Ponownie spróbowała otworzyć oczy, tym razem powoli, żeby nie urazić ich światłem.

Co było zdumiewające, przed sobą widziała tylko biel. Absolutną biel, zupełnie jakby patrzyła na czystą kartkę papieru, na tle której wyróżniała się tylko wąska ścieżka, o metalicznym połysku, której spirala wiodła coraz bardziej w dół i w dół, tworząc coś, co wyglądało na wzorek na jakimś wahadełku albo fantazyjną spiralę, zawężającą się wciąż i wciąż, aż do tego momentu, w którym nie dało się odróżnić krawędzi jednego okręgu od następnego.

Ruszyła powoli przed siebie, dochodząc do wniosku, że każda droga dokądś musi prowadzić, a ta jest jak na razie jedyną dostępną.

Obcasy wysokich butów głośno stukały, gdy weszła na metaliczną, lśniącą drogę. Patrzyła pod nogi, nie z obawy, że spadnie w białą pustkę – co też ją nieco dziwiło, ale najwyraźniej po prostu należała do osób bardzo odważnych. Lub bardzo głupich – ale dlatego, że mogła zobaczyć odbicie.

Wysoka dziewczyna, której rude, nieco nieuporządkowane włosy przycięte były na linii szczęki, o łagodnie zarysowanych ustach i nieco niepewnym siebie spojrzeniu brązowych oczu, w fioletowej bluzce o bardzo szerokich rękawach i krótkiej spódniczce spod której wyzierały rajstopy w fioletowo-zielone paski.

– Muszę poważnie porozmawiać z tym, kto odpowiada za to ubranie – mruknęła z niesmakiem. – Nie wygląda szczególnie dobrze.

Obejrzała się za siebie – na plecach miała filigranowe skrzydełka, niczym jakiś owad.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Być może wszyscy mają skrzydła. Dowie się, gdy sobie przypomni.

Kolejne kilka kroków przyniosło niespodziankę – obraz pod jej stopami zawirował i zmienił się.

Patrzyła teraz na salę, niewątpliwie szpitalną, sądząc po zimno niebieskim odcieniu ścian i tej charakterystycznej, niemożliwej do podrobienia aurze. W centralnym punkcie obrazu, na łóżku, wśród białych prześcieradeł siedziała kobieta o długich, czarnych włosach.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do siebie – z obrazu promieniało jakieś dziwne, przyjemne ciepło, zupełnie jakby łączyła ją jakaś szczególna więź z czarnowłosą na łóżku.

Ktoś w fartuchu przyniósł zawiniątko, a obserwowana kobieta wyciągnęła ręce i czule objęła zawinięte w prześcieradła dziecko.

– Mama – Will uśmiechnęła się lekko, teraz pamiętając wszystkie kłótnie i sprzeczki, zabawę. Wiele, wiele słodkich wspomnień, otulających ją poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i miłością. Przypomniała sobie też szybkie pakowanie walizek, prawie-ucieczkę z domu, gdy matka miała dość ojca.

On nie budził takich przyjemnych wspomnień, jego zimnoniebieskie oczy źle się kojarzyły, budziły zimno pełzające wzdłuż kręgosłupa i sprawiające, że ciało pokrywało się gęsią skórką, przywoływały ten nieprzyjemny ucisk w głębi brzucha, jakby stało się coś, złego, złego.

Gdzieś w tle, za obrazem widziała zarys sylwetki i promieniujące nienawiścią oczy o barwie lodu, budzące w głębi serca nie strach, ale żal. Głęboki i przenikliwy, jakby gdzieś w jej przeszłości zaszło jakieś straszne wydarzenie, którego dałoby się uniknąć, które było tylko jedną wielką pomyłką.

Ruszyła dalej, a wspomnienia atakowały wraz z każdym krokiem.

Uczucie zawodu i samotności, gdy dowiedziała się prawdy o tym, co myśleli o niej inni.

Pewność siebie, rozpływającą się w niebyt, gdy stała w zupełnie nowym miejscu, przemoczona do suchej nitki.

Strach, gdy dowiedziała się, że to jej rolą jest obrona nie świata, ale całego wszechświata przed złem.

Złość, gdy obowiązki ciążyły na barkach tak bardzo, że nie miała już więcej czasu dla siebie.

Wściekłość, gdy nadmiar obowiązków złożonych wbrew woli na jej barki nie dawał odetchnąć i niszczył wszystko, co zdołała zbudować.

Nienawiść, gdy...

Odetchnęła głęboko, zamykając oczy, które koszmarnie piekły.

– Co to za miejsce? – wyszeptała, usiłując przegnać z duszy wszystkie te uczucia, których nie powinno być w jej sercu.

Odbicie na ścieżce straszyło postacią wiedźmy, pięknej i fioletowookiej, całkowicie pożartej przez własne pragnienie władzy, a która kiedyś pełniła tę samą rolę co Will.

Dziewczyna mimowolnie odskoczyła od wykrzywionego w złowrogim uśmiechu zwierciadła, serce biło szybko, a oddech stał się krótki i urywany. Spróbowała przełknąć ślinę, mimo że ze strachu zupełnie zaschło jej w gardle.

– Co to za miejsce? – powtórzyła pytanie szeptem, starając się ominąć przeszkodę z lśniącej tafli, na której ciągle widniał wizerunek wiedźmy.

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć, Strażniczko. – Podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos. Spokojny, jedwabisty, wypełniony pewnością siebie tak wielką, że łatwą do określenia mianem arogancji. Powoli odwróciła się, jednak doskonale wiedziała, kto stał za nią.

Zwierciadło pod jej stopami przedstawiało niekończący się ogród, którego każdy cal pokrywały oplatające wszystko kolczastymi pnączami czarne róże, piękne i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne, tak samo, jak ich twórca.

– Książę Phobos!

Zimne, niebiesko-zielone oczy mężczyzny wpatrywały się prosto w nią, przebijając duszę na wylot.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział II

„Niepokój. Sumienie"

Za oknem słońce nieśmiało wyglądało zza chmur, a świat pachniał jeszcze deszczem. Krople wody błyszczały w świetle, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby ktoś obsypał brokatem krzewy i trawę pod domem, a kolor asfaltu na ulicy wzmocnił, równomiernie rozcierając na drodze węgiel.

Susan pociągnęła ostrożnie łyk ciągle gorącej kawy i spojrzała na zegarek wiszący na ścianie, po czym przymknęła oczy, marszcząc lekko brwi.

Tak jak zwykle, Will się spóźniała do domu.

Co prawda Dean również, ale on był w końcu dorosły i odpowiedzialny sam za siebie. Chociaż czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko, w przeciwieństwie do zbuntowanej nastolatki, w którą przerodziło się urocze, nieco nieśmiałe dziecko, niegdyś czepiające się jej spódnicy.

Odstawiła filiżankę na spodek i zamyśliła się.

Dobry kontakt z córką nie urwał się nagle. Postępował niezauważalnie od dłuższego czasu, a gdy w końcu dostrzegła, że coś jest nie tak, było już zdecydowanie za późno. Zupełnie, jakby coś przeoczyła, coś bardzo ważnego umknęło jej oczom i uwadze, a Will nie kwapiła się chociażby zasugerować, czym mogłoby to być.

Z drugiej strony – dziewczyna mogła po prostu dorastać, wtedy zawsze oczekuje się od świata odrobiny prywatności.

Nie tłumaczyło to jednak dziwnego zachowania, opuszczonych zajęć, powrotów do domu późną porą. I wymówek, nawet szalenie głupich, wymyślanych na poczekaniu.

Już kilka razy próbowała poważnie porozmawiać z Will, ale za każdym razem odnosiła fiasko – telefon miał idiotyczny zwyczaj dzwonienia właśnie w tym momencie, w którym spodziewała wyciągnąć od córki jakiekolwiek informacje, pralka niemal dosłownie eksplodowała praniem... albo dziewczyna wybiegała wpół słowa, twierdząc, że z całą pewnością wyjaśni wszystko gdy tylko wróci.

Naturalnie, nigdy tego nie zrobiła.

Susan poprawiła włosy, wstała i, nieco zbyt gwałtownie, podniosła naczynia. Filiżanka zachrobotała z pretensją o spodek i dzwoniła smętnie, gdy kobieta odnosiła porcelanowy komplet do kuchni.

Ostry dźwięk sygnału telefonicznego przerwał ciszę.

– Oczywiście – zagderała kobieta, wycierając pospiesznie ręce. – Tylko człowiek zacznie zmywać, a ktoś musi się dobijać...

Jednak tuż przed podniesieniem słuchawki cofnęła gwałtownie rękę, zupełnie jakby telefon miał ją ugryźć lub oparzyć. Złe przeczucia zaatakowały nagle, zalewając falą adrenaliny i sprawiając, że kolana zaczęły lekko drżeć.

Nigdy nie była przesądna. Nie wierzyła, że jeśli czarny kot przejdzie drogę, to oznacza pecha, tak samo jak nie wierzyła w przynoszące nieszczęścia stłuczenie lustra.

Tym razem jednak miała wrażenie, jak gdyby uchylała wieka tajemnicy, sprawdzając nieodwracalnie, czy kot _Schrödingera_ był żywy, czy martwy.

– Och, zbierz się w sobie! – syknęła i odebrała połączenie.

– Pani Susan Vandom? – W słuchawce rozległ się miły głos mężczyzny, już starszego, nieco zachrypniętego.

Już po pierwszym zdaniu przestała go słuchać, czując zimny dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż kręgosłupa i mając wrażenie, że posadzka ustępowała pod jej nogami, krusząc się niczym szklana tafla.

Złe przeczucia chichotały złośliwie, gdzieś w kącie umysłu.

xxx

– Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłaś! – wykrzyknęła Cornelia, gdy spotkały się na przerwie w szkole. W czwórkę.

– No co, no co... – mruknęła Irma, poprawiając ramię plecaka. – W końcu miałam do tego prawo, nie?

– Prawo? Ty po prostu wykorzystałaś fakt, że Will...

– Hej! To tak samo moja przyjaciółka jak twoja! – Oburzyła się Lair. – Nie moja wina, że znoszę to gorzej od ciebie, królowo z lodu!

– Nie pozwalaj sobie! – syknęła blondynka, nachylając się do koleżanki i patrząc jej ze złością w oczy. – Pomyśl, jak się poczuje, kiedy wróci i dowie się, jaką wspaniałą wymówką się okazała, żeby pewien nieuk mógł podejść do sprawdzianu po raz kolejny!

– Możecie się przestać kłócić? – wymamrotała Taranee. – Robienie scen publicznie niewiele pomoże.

– Ale przecież doskonale widziałaś, co zrobiła! Nic to dla ciebie nie znaczy?!

– Znaczy tyle, że wszystkie miałyśmy ciężki dzień – westchnęła. – Miesiąc właściwie.

– To już? – Zdziwiła się nieco Hay–Lin. – Czas strasznie szybko płynie...

Między dziewczętami zapanowało nieprzyjemne milczenie, mające absolutnie gdzieś wrzawę panującą na korytarzu. Radosne śmiechy, echa czyichś rozmów, kilka par, trzymających się za ręce i usiłujących zachować resztki romantyzmu wśród uczniów młodszych klas grających w berka, czy ścigających się do wyjścia.

Ponury krąg milczenia zupełnie nie pasował do reszty.

Chociaż, jakby chwilę pomyśleć – one także.

Połączone mocą Kondrakaru, który, tłumacząc się przeznaczeniem, zmusił je do przyjęcia roli Strażniczek, do dbania o to, aby całe uniwersum było względnie bezpieczne... zwykłe nastolatki miały zdecydowanie inne zmartwienia. Żaden ze szkolnych kolegów nie musiał walczyć wbrew swojej woli, nie musiał wykonywać rozkazów, których nie rozumiał.

Żadne z nich nie zastanawiało się też ciemną, bezsenną nocą, co powie rodzicom przyjaciółki, jeżeli któraś kiedyś nie wróci.

– Za szybko. – Cornelia westchnęła, odpowiadając na pytanie i tym samym przerywając ciszę. – Prędzej, czy później coś złego się stanie.

– Jakoś sobie poradzimy – mruknęła Hay–Lin, nie chcąc przyznawać, że słowa blondynki wracały do nich wszystkich, niczym senny koszmar, dopiero teraz wypowiedziane na głos.

– Niby jak? – prychnęła blondynka, marszcząc w irytacji nosek. – Bez Will... nie zrobimy nic. To ona jest tutaj kluczowym elementem.

– Więc pozostaje nam mieć wrażenie, że zło zrobi sobie wakacje, aż ona nie wróci – powiedziała Irma, starając się brzmieć normalnie. Nieszczególnie jej to wyszło, głos lekko drżał, zdradzając to, czego nie miała zamiaru dodać.

– To chyba jedyne, co nam w tej chwili zostało – powiedziała Taranee.

Milczenie po raz kolejny zapanowało między czwórką dziewczyn, a przeznaczenie chichotało złośliwie, muskając karki zimnym dreszczem i siejąc w głowach obawy i niepokój.

xxx

– Co ty tutaj robisz? Czy to twoja sprawka?! – krzyknęła Will, w każdej chwili gotowa do podjęcia walki z dawnym wrogiem.

Odpowiedziało jej jedynie spojrzenie chłodnych, obojętnych oczu księcia. Jego twarz, o pięknych, szlachetnych rysach była całkowicie bez wyrazu, długie włosy luźno, niemalże niedbale opadały gęstą kaskadą na plecy, a szaty układały się perfekcyjnie. Wyglądał niczym postać wyciągnięta z obrazu, który wyszedł spod ręki mistrza, perfekcyjny w każdym calu, górujący nad nią niczym posąg starego bóstwa. Starego i okrutnego, niczym potwór ze złych baśni. Tylko w odróżnieniu od nich, on był prawdziwy.

– Odpowiedz mi!

– Dlaczego miałbym mówi o czymś, o czym nie mam pojęcia? – Jego głos był równie zimny co wzrok. Absolutnie spokojny i przesycony pewnością siebie.

– Byłeś martwy! – rzuciła. – Skoczyłeś w Nieskończoność, wtedy, w Kondrakarze. Nie masz prawa tutaj być, gdziekolwiek jesteśmy.

– Mylisz pojęcia – zwrócił jej uwagę, pojedyncze nuty ironii i arogancji zadźwięczały z ogłuszającą siłą w jej uszach, sprawiając, że powoli ogarniała ją fala wściekłości i nienawiści wobec mężczyzny. – To wcale nie oznaczało mojej śmierci.

– Spadłeś.

– W samym spadaniu nie ma niczego strasznego, czy zabójczego – stwierdził spokojnie.

– Aż nie uderzy się o grunt? – prychnęła.

– Owszem. Ale, jak sama zauważyłaś, była to nieskończoność. Ona nie posiada dna, czy szczytu. – Odgarnął włosy niemalże leniwym gestem. – W zasadzie trudno powiedzieć, czy się spada, czy też wisi gdzieś w przestrzeni, w bezruchu, w bezczasie...

Will wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie. Bujna wyobraźnia podpowiedziała jej, jakby to było trwać zawieszoną w próżni, będąc jedynym bytem w okolicy, pozostającym w absolutnym bezruchu, po kres dni, o ile jakikolwiek czas płynął w tym upiornym nie-miejscu. Nawet gdyby krzyczała z przerażenia, nikt nie usłyszałby jej wołania.

– Sam się na to skazałeś – powiedziała w końcu.

Książę milczał.

Zwierciadła pod ich stopami poruszyły się nagle, z początku wolno, potem coraz szybciej, jakby nabierały pędu. Miała wrażenie, że oni sami stali w bezruchu, nie zmieniając zupełnie pozycji, to otoczenie wirowało, otaczając ich murem zbudowanym z luster, migocących we wszechobecnej bieli i nie odbijających niczego poza innymi zwierciadłami, zupełnie jakby w ogóle tutaj nie stali.

– Co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła, rozglądając się gwałtownie.

– Nie mam pojęcia – oznajmił spokojnie książę, nie drgnąwszy nawet, ani nie zdradzając jakichkolwiek oznak zdenerwowania.

Szklane tafle zatrzymały się zupełnie nagle, a na każdej z nich zamiast Phobosa i Will odbijał się obraz z przeszłości dziewczyny.

Dopuszczenie do tego, aby Elyon została porwana.

Decyzja o zostawieniu Taranee w rękach wroga.

Kłótnie z matką.

Wykorzystywanie Kropli Astralnych do własnych celów.

Okłamywanie matki i Matta, non stop, przez cały czas.

Śmierć Luby.

Okrutny los Nerissy.

Kłótnie z dziewczynami, wzajemne zadawanie sobie bolesnych ciosów samym słowem.

Bunt przeciwko Wyroczni i doprowadzenie do jego wygnania z Kondrakaru.

Phobos skaczący w otchłań.

– Co to jest...? – jęknęła cichutko, czując jak uginają się pod nią kolana.

– Wygląda jak twoje wspomnienia. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie książę.

– Tylko te najgorsze. – Zacisnęła zęby. Musiała być silna, silna! Nie okazywać słabości w obliczu wroga! Już i tak zdradziła za dużo swoim zachowaniem. Przeklęte lustra pokazywały absolutnie wszystko to, co gorąco pragnęła wyprzeć ze swojej pamięci raz na zawsze, a jej reakcje na to wszystko dawały mu broń do ręki, jasno wskazywały, gdzie najłatwiej uderzyć, żeby zadać ból.

– Prywatne wyrzuty sumienia? – podchwycił, unosząc lekko brwi.

– Nie mam czego żałować, jeżeli chodzi o twój marny los – prychnęła. Starała się skoncentrować na jednym, jedynym uczuciu, tym jednym, które było właściwe i bezpieczne w chwilach takich, jak ta. Powinna być zła, zła, a nawet wściekła, bo tylko gniew i nienawiść mogły stać się tarczą pomiędzy nią, a potworem, który właśnie oglądał wszystkie jej błędy niczym spektakl kinowy.

– A co powiedziałyście mojej siostrze...? – zapytał, trafiając w sedno. Bariera gniewu rozpadła się niczym domek z kart. Wystarczyła ta jedna szpila i poczucie winy nadciągnęło wielką falą po raz kolejny. Prawdziwe tsunami poczucia winy.

– Twój los w ogóle nie powinien jej obchodzić – wysyczała Will przez zaciśnięte do bólu zęby. – Wykorzystałeś ją, zdradziłeś, próbowałeś zagarnąć jej moc i pozbawić życia. Zasłużyłeś na wszystko, co cię spotkało i wiele więcej...

– A jednak obchodzi, prawda? – Spojrzał na nią spod opuszczonych powiek, górując nad dziewczyną zarówno opanowaniem jak i wzrostem. – Biedna, mała, naiwna dziewczynka na tronie.

– Czy ty niczego nie żałujesz?!

– A czy widzisz tutaj jakieś moje wspomnienia? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie i zatoczył krąg ręką, jakby prezentując po raz kolejny wszystkie obrazy na powierzchni zwierciadeł. – To wędrówka przez twoje porażki, Strażniczko, twoje małe, prywatne piekło.

– Jeżeli to jest piekło, to marny z ciebie Wergiliusz – prychnęła.

Wyprostowała się i zacisnęła ręce w pięści. Nigdy nie okazuj słabości! Szczególnie nie wobec niego, szczególnie nie wtedy, kiedy była całkiem sama i przerażona, szczególnie wtedy, gdy ktoś mógł zobaczyć łzy na jej twarzy. Zawsze podziwiała za te cechy Orube. Jej siła, jej pewność siebie, wojowniczość, gotowość do walki zawsze i wszędzie...

– Nawet, jeżeli popełniłam w przeszłości błędy, to ich nie żałuję – oznajmiła dumnie. – Za każdym razem uczyłam się czegoś, bez czego odniosłabym porażkę.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał Phobos, nie patrząc na nią, lecz na zwierciadło tuż za jej plecami.

Odwróciła się powoli, zupełnie jak w sennym koszmarze.

Cedric.

– To nie była nasza wina – powiedziała, a drżący głos ją zdradził. Przymknęła oczy, ale nie mogła uciec przed obrazem płaczącej wojowniczki, który wyrył się pod jej powiekami. – On sam wybrał taki los.

– Och? – zdziwił się uprzejmie książę. – To jakim sposobem wspomnienie o nim znalazło się wśród twoich wyrzutów sumienia, strażniczko?

– Nie mogłyśmy w żaden sposób zapobiec jego śmierci – odpowiedziała. – Sam doprowadził do takiej sytuacji.

Phobos uśmiechnął się kpiąco, jakby wiedział więcej od niej.

Oblicze Cedrica zajmowało teraz wszystkie zwierciadła, opowiadając historię, której bardzo nie chciała opowiedzieć, obnażając wszystkie błędy, jakie popełniły strażniczki, prezentując surową, obojętną i okrutną prawdę.

– Intrygujące.

Uniosła gwałtownie głowę, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie przyczyn tego stwierdzenia.

– Kłamiesz – wyjaśnił Phobos. – Sługa sprawiedliwości jedynej i słusznej, obejmującej przemocą wszystko i wszystkich... myślałem, że obowiązują was ściślejsze reguły moralne, niż innych.

– Zamilcz! – syknęła.

– Dlaczego nie chcesz spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, Strażniczko? – kontynuował bezlitośnie. – Nie chcesz przyznać, że to wy doprowadziłyście do śmierci tego biednego głupca. To na waszych rękach i rękach Kondrakaru jest jego krew.

Wbiła w księcia spojrzenie pełne nienawiści, nie widząc jednak Phobosa, a spokojną twarz Himerisha, gdy mówił im, jaką podjął decyzję, nie pytając o zdanie, nie pytając o zgodę.

A jego wola stawała się prawdą, niezależnie od tego, co przynosiła w przyszłości.

Czy to dlatego tak łatwo im przyszło pójść za Endarno, gdy ten pojawił się i zarzucił niekompetencję Wyroczni?

Czy to dlatego tak późno udało im się dostrzec, że w rzeczywistości był to zdradliwy książę, realizujący plan swojej zemsty?

– Nie widzicie świata poza własnym nosem, prawda Strażniczko? – Miała wrażenie, że Phobos śmieje się jej prosto w twarz, ciesząc się z cierpienia, wątpliwości, które ją ogarniały, poczucia winy, które targało duszą.

Milczała, nie mając zamiaru przyznać mu racji, powtarzając w myślach raz po raz to, co powiedział Cedric, oddając ostatnie tchnienie.

Jego decyzja, jego decyzja, jego decyzja.

– Spójrz na to z innej strony, Strażniczko – pełen zadowolenia z siebie, dumy i arogancji głos księcia wrzynał się pod czaszkę, raniąc każdym słowem głębiej, niż mogła przypuszczać, że da się zranić po prostu mówiąc. – Wyrocznia w swej łaskawości odarł nieszczęśnika z jedynej rzeczy, która zmiennokształtnemu pozwala zachować własną tożsamość, z jego mocy. Wysłał go na Ziemię, zmuszając do udawania kogoś, kim nie był, życia pomiędzy tymi, których szczerze nienawidził.

– Przestań.

– Biedny głupiec był sam ze swoim gniewem, pogrążając się w nim coraz bardziej, udając dzień za dniem, zmuszając się do wyczekiwania chwili, o której wiedział, że nigdy nie nadejdzie, bo oddanie mu mocy zdaniem Kondrakaru stanowiłoby zbyt wielkie zagrożenie.

– Przestań!

– Wcale nie pomagałyście. – Zmrużył oczy w zadowoleniu, niemal jak kot, który bawił się ofiarą. – Poniżałyście go, obrażałyście prosto w twarz. Był pierwszą osobą, na którą spadały wasze podejrzenia, ostatnią, dla której miałyście nieco zrozumienia. Nic dziwnego, że desperacko rzucił się na pierwszą rzecz, jaka obiecywała mu chociaż cień szansy na uwolnienie się z tego więzienia...

– Przestań, do diabła!

– ... spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Strażniczko. Mogłyście to przerwać w dowolnym momencie, ale tego nie zrobiłyście. Skoncentrowałyście się tak bardzo na ratowaniu świata przed całkowicie bezsilnym człowiekiem, że zupełnie zapomniałyście o uratowaniu go przed światem.

– Powiedziałam przestań! – krzyknęła, a moc buchnęła dookoła niej oślepiającym światłem, uderzając gwałtownie w zwierciadła łańcuchami błyskawic.

Pękające szkło miało w sobie coś przerażająco wielkiego i ostatecznego.

Nie chodzi dokładnie o linie pajęczynki, pojawiające się na przezroczystej tafli szyby, pełznące wolno, a jednocześnie przerażająco szybko, obejmujące zdumiewająco wielką powierzchnię.

Nie dotyczy to też tego, że coś, co było całością, cudem w samym sobie, cieczą w stanie stałym, niszczało, tu nawet nie chodzi o sam fakt pęknięcia i destrukcji.

Nie, to był dźwięk. Przerażająco głośny, charakterystyczny, jedyny w swoim rodzaju, sprawiający, że wszystkie mięśnie momentalnie sztywniały i napinały się, cały organizm nagle gotowy do ucieczki…

To była negacja bezpieczeństwa.

Z jękiem szklanej tafli, powolnie oplatanej pajęczynką pęknięć, mógłby umrzeć świat.

Phobos nie poruszył się ani o krok, gdy przestrzeń wypełniła destrukcyjna energia, nie drgnął, gdy szklane odłamki usiały otoczenie.

Spokojne, obojętne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu wbijał w dziewczynę, teraz na kolanach, z włosami opadającymi na twarz, powstrzymującą za wszelką cenę gorzkie łzy i drżenie ramion.

– Tylko na tyle cię stać, Strażniczko? – zapytał. – Przemoc, gdy tracisz argumenty? Zawiodłem się na tobie. Wiesz, dlaczego tu jestem?

Uniosła wzrok, wbijając w niego szkliste źrenice.

Książę pochylił się, patrząc jej prosto w twarz, długie włosy opadały falami, podkreślając jego rysy, rzucając cień, w którym uśmiech księcia wyglądał jeszcze bardziej upiornie.

– Cała ta przemoc, wasz brak litości. Poniżanie kogoś, do kogo nie żywiłyście sympatii, wasza zdumiewająca pewność tego, że wasza ścieżka jest jedyna i słuszna... tak naprawdę, to wcale się nie różnimy, Strażniczko. Ba... postępujemy zupełnie tak samo.

Will zamknęła oczy, czując jak gorące łzy spływają jej po twarzy.

W szklanych odłamkach dostrzec można było sylwetki pięciu strażniczek, spełniających każde życzenie Kondrakaru.

xxx

– Mam bardzo, bardzo złą wiadomość! – stłumiony głos Hay-Lin dobiegający ze słuchawki sprawił, że Cornelii zimny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach, a perfekcyjnie uczesane blond włosy postanowiły zjeżyć się ze strachu. Azjatka nie musiała dodawać czegokolwiek, skojarzenie przychodziło samo. Od ponad miesiąca wracało każdej nocy i każdego dnia, gdy tylko Strażniczkom dane było wymienić spojrzenia.

– Gdzie się spotykamy? – zapytała krótko.

– Najlepiej w piwnicy księgarni, założyli nam tam stały portal, bo nikt niczego tam nie będzie szukał.

Cornelia westchnęła ciężko, odkładając słuchawkę. Nie lubiła przebywać w księgarni, pomimo upływu czasu miała wrażenie, że zza któregoś z regałów dostrzeże sylwetkę Cedrica.

Całe miejsce przesiąkło jego osobowością, każdy detal mówił bardzo wiele.

Ściany subtelnie przyozdobione arabeskami (pewnie lubił ładne rzeczy), książki ustawione w równych rzędach, starannie posortowane (pedantyczne usposobienie?).

Okulary, które pozostały nieruszone na ladzie (część przebrania, czy też naprawdę miał słaby wzrok?), powoli pokrywające się kurzem.

I piwnica, gdzie na jednej ze ścian lśnił portal prowadzący do Kondrakaru, a na której wcześniej znajdowała się ta przeklęta książka.

Regał, znowu z pedantycznie poukładaną zawartością i wielki, wygodny fotel (ile czasu spędzał tam na dole, siedząc w samotności i gapiąc się na rzecz, która w końcu pozbawiła go życia?).

Potrząsnęła stanowczo głową, naciągnęła sweter i chwyciła torebkę, wychodząc z pokoju stanowczym krokiem. Nie miała czasu na takie rozmyślania, uniwersum po raz kolejny dążyło do bycia unicestwionym, a tym razem strażniczki nawet nie były w komplecie, nie wspominając o pełni sił.

– Wychodzę! – krzyknęła, nakładając buty. Trampki, bo ciężko biegało się w eleganckich pantoflach, które coraz częściej leżały zapomniane gdzieś w kącie. Przestała mieć czas do tracenia, każdą wolną chwilkę hołubiła jak tylko mogła. Czasami, w środku nocy, zastanawiała się ze zgrozą, kiedy straci resztki tego, co było jej życiem towarzyskim.

– Miałaś się zaopiekować Lilian. – Jej matka spojrzała na nią z pretensją, wychodząc z kuchni.

– Przepraszam, ale to jest ważne – powiedziała stanowczo Cornelia. – Muszę iść.

– Cornelia!

– Wyjaśnię później, obiecuję! – rzuciła na odchodnym i wybiegła. Stanowczo będzie musiała coś wymyślić.

O ile będzie jakieś później, podpowiedziały złośliwie lęki, czające się gdzieś w głębi serca.

Kim były bez Will? Bez swoich mocy? I dlaczego biegła na spotkanie, mimo że najchętniej wpełzła by do łóżka, okryła się szczelnie kocami i udawała, że jej nie ma?

xxx

Nad Kondrakarem nie wisiały burzowe chmury. Niebo było pogodne, a obłoczki o perłowym połysku pełzały leniwie po jaśniutkim, lazurowym niebie, otaczającym zewsząd białe, smukłe budynki i ścieżki wyłożone śnieżnym kamieniem, sprawiające wrażenie zawieszonych jakąś magiczną siłą w powietrzu.

Delikatny zapach kadzideł łaskotał w nos, a wszechobecna cisza dawała złudne wrażenie spokoju i absolutnej samotności.

Mury Kondrakaru były jedyną rzeczą niezmienną od tysiącleci, jedynym stałym punktem w całym uniwersum, nienaruszonym elementem, na który zdawało się, że wydarzenia we wszechświecie nie miały jakiegokolwiek wpływu.

Z pozoru krucha i praktycznie nieistniejąca bariera była tarczą niemożliwą do sforsowania przemocą, a każdy kontakt ze światem zewnętrznym odbywał się za wiedzą i przyzwoleniem Wyroczni.

Absolutna izolacja tego miejsca na początku mogła wydawać się cudowna i wyjątkowa, pozwalała odetchnąć i uwierzyć w istnienie czegoś takiego, jak sprawiedliwość.

Później, gdy człowiek obył się nieco z wszechobecną jasnością i ciszą – zaczynała irytować, drażnić, by w końcu każda, nawet krótka wizyta wpędzała w zły humor na resztę dnia, bo zawsze cudowny Kondrakar był absolutnie obojętny w swym trwaniu na wszystkie nieszczęścia i przelane łzy.

Wyrocznia swoim zwyczajem siedział pośrodku sali, białej jak wszystko w centrum wszechświata, zmieniającej się w zależności od aktualnych potrzeb i jego woli.

Twarz Wyroczni była wieczna i spokojna, taka sama jak zwykle. Pozbawiona zmarszczek i blizn, łagodny uśmiech na stałe przytwierdzony do warg tylko potęgujący wrażenie odrębności mężczyzny.

Twarze pozostałych osób w pomieszczeniu nie wyglądały na pozbawione trosk.

Stara Yan-Lin, wierny doradca i była Strażniczka marszczyła brwi, zerkając na poły z żalem na poły z zaniepokojeniem na następne pokolenie wysłanniczek Kondrakaru.

Tibor, wierny przyjaciel, patrzył gdzieś w bok, nie chcąc podnosić wzroku na cztery dziewczęta, które walczyły w imię sprawiedliwości, zgodnie z nakazami twierdzy.

Dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec, jak bardzo były młode, jak delikatne, gdy moc Serca nie tętniła w ich żyłach i nie przepełniała ciał.

– Coś się dzieje, prawda? – Bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Taranee, przerywając przeciągającą się, niezręczną ciszę. Zawsze najpoważniejsza z całej grupy, o chłodnym, analitycznym umyśle. Ironią losu był fakt, że to właśnie ta ciemnoskóra dziewczyna władała tak dzikim żywiołem, jakim był ogień.

– Owszem – Himerish skinął głową. – Jakimś nieznanym nam sposobem zniknęło kilku więźniów z Mglistej Wieży. Niedługo później zaatakowany został jeden ze światów przebywających pod opieką Kondrakaru.

– Więzienie, z którego nie da się uciec? – prychnęła Irma, krzywiąc się. W oczach Tibora zawsze wyglądała na najbardziej nieposkromioną i mającą największe problemy z dostosowaniem się do sytuacji. Jak bardzo różniła się od wody, którą władała, dostosowującej się, pełnej chłodnej rezerwy. Jedynie jej upodobanie do niebieskiego koloru sprawiało, że tę dziewczynę łączyło cokolwiek z żywiołem. – Mam wrażenie, że sława znacznie przekracza możliwości tego miejsca...

– Irma! – syknęła Cornelia. Silna, władcza, pewna siebie. Arogancja, egocentryczna o trudnym do zaspokojenia guście. Czy ziemia miała prawo do samolubstwa? Żywioł, którego cała idea polegała na dawaniu?

– No co? – Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. – Najpierw księciunio i jaszczur, teraz ci... niedługo ktoś przejmie władzę nad tym nieszczęsnym miejscem, a my się dowiemy, kiedy skończy przerabiać cele na pokoje hotelowe pięciogwiazdkowego kurortu wypoczynkowego.

– Ale jak im się to udało? – zapytała Taranee, ignorując koleżankę. – Przecież Mglista Wieża wysysa całą magię, jaka jest w człowieku, nam się udało ją opuścić tylko dzięki mocy Serca Kondrakaru. Rozumiem, że zdołali tego dokonać Phobos i Cedric, obaj byli nieprzeciętnie inteligentni, ale powinni stanowić wyjątek...

– Nie mamy pojęcia – odparł Himerish. – Nie jest to też ważne w tej chwili.

– Czego się po nas spodziewasz? – odezwała się Cornelia, zanim Wyrocznia dodał coś jeszcze. – Mamy ich powstrzymać? Niby jak? Bez Will być może uda nam się transformować, jednak nadal nie będziemy miały chociażby części siły...

– Ufam, że sobie poradzicie – uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Nie z takich kłopotów udawało się wam wybrnąć zwycięsko.

Och tak, albo zginiemy bohaterską śmiercią, pomyślała z ironią Irma.

Boję się, przeszło przez myśl Hay-Lin.

Bez Will wszystko idzie nie tak, jęknęła w duchu Cornelia.

– Co się stanie, jeżeli ona się nie obudzi? – zapytała na głos Taranee.

– Miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy nie będziemy musieli odpowiedzieć na to pytanie – odrzekła Yan-Lin, a gdy zamilkła w powietrzu znowu zapanowało ciężkie milczenie.

– Uważajcie na siebie – powiedział w końcu Himerish, a obraz przed ich oczyma zachwiał się i rozmył, jak zawsze, gdy były teleportowane z Kondrakaru.

Tibor odprowadził wzrokiem ostatnią z czwórki, drobną Azjatkę, spokrewnioną z jedną z poprzednich Strażniczek. Delikatna, wedle słów swojej babki ekscentryczna, całą sobą, poczynając od długich, czarnych kitek, kończąc na jaskrawych ubraniach prezentująca swój indywidualizm. Bała się, mógł wyczuć jej strach. Ta jedna cecha sprawiała, że również przestała pasować do swojego żywiołu. Wiatr potrafił wtargnąć do każdego miejsca, poderwać kurz, odkopać wspomnienia, nieustraszony i wszędobylski.

Istotnie, coś się psuło, gdy zabrakło Serca. Coś rozchodziło się w szwach, słabło.

Westchnął ciężko i zwrócił swoją uwagę ku rozmowie dwójki towarzyszy.

– To było mądre pytanie – odezwała się Yan-Lin. – Co zrobisz, jeśli dziewczyna nie obudzi się? Jest powierniczką Serca Kondrakaru, nawet gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, to złożyć je może tylko zgodnie z własną wolą.

– Nie chcę odpowiadać – Himerish spojrzał na starszą kobietę oczami niemal równie jasnymi, jak niebo w twierdzy i równie odległymi od świata, co mury ich otaczające.

– Jednakże...

– Owszem. – Zgodził się z niewypowiedzianymi słowami.

– To nie jest postępowanie zgodne z naszą ideologią – zwróciła mu uwagę.

– Czasami musimy postępować wbrew sobie.

Skinęła głową, chociaż zupełnie nie zgadzała się ze zdaniem Wyroczni. Zawsze istniało jakieś wyjście, zawsze można było zrobić coś, co nie byłoby tak absolutnie ostateczne i okrutne.

Z drugiej strony musiała przyznać, że jeżeli istnienie wszechświata ma zależeć od tego jednego punktu, to niestety, ale białe posadzki Kondrakaru może splamić krew w imię wyższego dobra całego uniwersum.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

„Ece Aysel"

– Wow! – jęknęła Irma, gdy wyszły z portalu a przed ich oczyma zupełnie nagle rozlał się cały horyzont innego świata.

Zawsze tak było, najpierw błękitnawe, nieco błyszczące "nic", a potem, zupełnie niespodziewanie nowa okolica przeprowadzała inwazję na wszystkie zmysły, atakując pejzażem i światłem obcych słońc, zapachami nieznanych roślin wiercącymi w nosie, wiatrem łaskoczącym skórę, dźwiękami nieznanej przyrody.

– Owszem, wygląda... bajkowo – potwierdziła Cornelia mrugając.

Portal otworzył się nieopodal stromego urwiska, dając im jakieś dziesięć metrów przestrzeni, zanim ziemia – a właściwie lita, poszarpana przez erozję skała – nagle urywała się, ustępując ogarniającemu cały horyzont, migoczącemu w promieniach dwóch słońc, oceanowi, o kolorze niemalże idealnie błękitnym – niczym wyjętym z dziecięcych rysunków.

Pośrodku wody, która zdawała się obejmować wszystko, oprócz skrawka jałowego lądu na którym stały, unosił się niczym liść czy lilia wodna, zamek. Wysokie, lśniące złociście, delikatne wieżyczki pięły się ku niebu, wyrastając z centralnego punktu pływającej platformy w kształcie płatka śniegu. Wokół nich rozrastał się labirynt równie misternych budynków, wśród których dostrzec można było drobne punkty ludzkich sylwetek, którego granice zamykały się w kształt okręgu – poza nimi były szerokie, rozczapierzone niczym palce, równomiernie rozłożone ramiona, obmywane od czasu do czasu przez wyższą falę.

– Współczuję tym, którzy mają tutaj chorobę morską – mruknęła Irma.

– Pewnie tutaj jej nie mają – Cornelia zmarszczyła brwi. – Jak to coś może w ogóle pływać? Budynki są znacznie cięższe od wody...

– Napięcie powierzchniowe – powiedziała Taranee, po czym, widząc niepewne miny koleżanek, podjęła – Kartka papieru nie utonie, jak położysz ją na wodzie, bo ma na tyle dużą powierzchnię, że ciężar rozkłada się na tyle, że nie tonie. To działa podobnie, te fikuśne ramiona rozkładają wagę całej konstrukcji. Pewnie używają też jakichś lżejszych materiałów niż cement...

– Raany, starczy tego naukowego bełkotu, nie jesteśmy w szkole – jęknęła Irma. – Poza tym, mamy ważniejsze zmartwienia.

– To znaczy? – Taranee poprawiła okulary.

– Po pierwsze, jak się tam dostaniemy? Po drugie... ty może tego nie czujesz, ale zimno tu, jak diabli – zadrżała wyraźnie i skuliła się, jakby mogło jej to pomóc w zachowaniu ciepła.

Rzeczywiście, powietrze miało intensywny, słonawy zapach mrozu, a wiatr, który szarpał ich włosami i smagał skórę był równie zimny, jak lód.

– Zabawne – Hay-Lin zaszczękała zębami. – Przeważnie nigdy nie było na tyle zimno, żebyśmy mogły to poczuć, nawet jeśli trafiło nam się wpaść w śnieżycę, czy coś...

– To pewnie dlatego, że teraz nie mamy pełni swoich mocy – Cornelia objęła się w pasie, chcąc zasłonić odkrytą skórę, nagle tak czułą na nieprzyjazne warunki środowiska – bez tego wszystkie bonusy od losu poszły w diabły, musimy sobie radzić z tym, co mamy...

– A co mamy? – Taranee przewróciła oczyma. – Rozkazy Wyroczni, aby upolować zbiegłego z Mglistej Wieży więźnia, który ponoć był widziany akurat w tym świecie. Nie wiemy nawet jak on wygląda!

– To zapytajmy – burknęła Irma – najwyżej wyjdziemy na nieco nieprzygotowane, to nie pierwszy raz, jak ktoś ma nas za idiotki. Lepsze to, niż zamarzanie tutaj na kość...

– Mogę polecieć i poprosić o jakąś łódź, czy coś w tym stylu – zaproponowała Hay–Lin.

– Chyba nie trzeba... – powiedziała Irma, oglądając się za siebie.

Odwracając się jak na komendę, mogły dostrzec resztę lądu, jaki kończyła skalna półka, na której stały. W oddali majaczyły ostre, krzywe zęby górskich szczytów, pokryte śnieżną bielą, poniżej nich – ciemnozielona plama boru, rozchodzącego się we wszystkich kierunkach. Im bliżej litej skały, tym drzewa były rzadziej rozstawione, znacznie mniejsze i dziwacznie powykręcane. Te najbliżej nich całkowicie obumarły, wyciągając martwe gałęzie w chaotycznych, bezsensownych kierunkach, lub taranując drogę przewróconym pniem.

Oprócz czegoś z grubsza przypominającego sosny i świerki mogły dostrzec kilka sylwetek, humanoidalnych i zbliżających się.

– Miejscowi? Mam nadzieję, że przyjaźnie nastawieni... – mruknęła Cornelia, mrużąc oczy, żeby lepiej widzieć.

– A co, masz cykora? – Irma szturchnęła ją pod żebra.

– Nie, ale może oni mają pożyczyć jakieś płaszcze – odwarknęła blondynka.

– Możecie przestać...? – zapytała cicho Hay-Lin. – Wiatr strasznie dobrze niesie dźwięki w takim otoczeniu, wszystko pewnie słyszą.

Umilkły, w większości speszone. Irma miała ochotę zapytać, czym się w ogóle przejmują, ale widząc miny koleżanek stwierdziła, że trzymanie języka za zębami w tym przypadku wyjdzie jej na zdrowie.

Dobre pierwsze wrażenie może w końcu zaowocować ciepłym kocem, ciepłą herbatą, czy co oni w tym świecie zwykli pijać, gdy wiatr za oknami hula, a szron osadza się na oknach...

Tymczasem niewyraźne sylwetki majaczące w oddali zbliżyły się na tyle, że można było dostrzec poszczególne elementy ubioru.

Każda z postaci zakutana była w długi płaszcz, na zewnątrz gładki, w ziemistym lub zielonym kolorze, przyozdobiony grubym kołnierzem futra, które prawdopodobnie znajdowało się również po jego wewnętrznej stronie. Materiał rozkładał się gładko na ramionach, a spod niego wyzierały misternie zdobione lśniącymi nićmi rękawy, również obszyte futrem.

– Jesteście strażniczkami Kondrakaru – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała osoba, która stała na przedzie grupki tubylców.

Był to średniego mężczyzna o mocnej opaleniźnie. Młodą, całkowicie pozbawioną zmarszczek twarz okalały starannie splecione w cienkie warkoczyki, jasne włosy, spięte na karku.

Wargi miał wykrojone w bardzo stanowczy sposób, pełne i proste, zupełnie jakby ktoś wyciął je nożem przy użyciu prostownicy.

Co jednak najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to źrenice – bardzo jasne tęczówki niemalże świeciły na tle ogorzałej cery.

– Tak – odpowiedziała Hay-Lin, po czym, czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich i ciężkie milczenie w powietrzu uniosła rękę w powitalnym geście. – Cześć!

– To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o dobre wrażenie – wymamrotała pod nosem Cornelia, poprawiając włosy.

– Jestem Koray. – Mężczyzna odezwał się w końcu ponownie. – Spodziewaliśmy się waszej wizyty i mój oddział został wysłany, aby eskortować was do Pałacu.

– Eskortować? – Taranee zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

Widząc jej reakcję Koray uśmiechnął się i potrząsnął głową.

– Przepraszam, jeżeli moje słowa nie zabrzmiały właściwie. W tych czasach podejrzliwość to dobra cecha... – odchrząknął. – Zacznijmy więc jeszcze raz. Ja i mój oddział jesteśmy tutaj, aby wskazać wam właściwą drogę. Na przystań ciężko się dostać, nie znając ścieżek w ciemnym lesie – umilkł na chwilę, po czym dodał, nieco mniej pewnym tonem. – Czy teraz zabrzmiało właściwie?

Cornelia zachichotała mimowolnie.

– Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej – odpowiedziała. – Czyli do waszego miasta dostać się można jedynie drogą wodną?

Skinął głową, po czym gestem wskazał im, aby poszły z nimi. Oddział maszerował przodem, Koray natomiast towarzyszył strażniczkom.

– Nie jesteście zbyt rozmowni, no nie? – zagaiła Irma, gdy w końcu znaleźli się w łodziach o wysokich rufach i drewnie równie misternie zdobionym, co wszystko w tym świecie. Otulone w grube, starannie wykonane futra o jedwabiście miękkim włosiu od razu poczuły się lepiej, szczególnie że okrycia wcale nie wydzielały drażniącego nos zapachu, jak było to w przypadku ziemskich skór czy kożuchów naturalnego pochodzenia.

– Nigdy nie odczuwaliśmy specjalnej potrzeby dzielenia się myślami – wyjaśnił Koray. – Większość też nie zna języka, którym się posługujemy.

– Są niemi? – zamrugała Irma.

– Nie – Koray zaśmiał się, krótko i cicho. – Używamy naszego własnego, tylko niektórzy znają język umożliwiający nam kontakt z Kondrakarem.

– To nieco utrudnia politykę? – Taranee poprawiła okulary.

– Nieszczególnie, to spokojne miejsce.

– Mimo wszystko, to sporo utrudnia...

– Jesteśmy koszmarnymi tradycjonalistami, jeżeli o to chodzi. – Koray poprawił połę płaszcza. – To chyba oznacza, że lubimy sobie utrudniać życie, prawda?

– Jak na konserwę, masz wcale niezłe poczucie humoru – parsknęła Irma.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią pytająco, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, co miała na myśli.

– Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, ona trochę za dużo mówi – Cornelia odepchnęła koleżankę i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

– Och – stwierdził Koray, po czym zamilkł. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby całkowicie pochłonęło go wpatrywanie w zbliżające się powoli miasto.

Istotnie, był to niebywały widok.

Promienie słońca skrzyły w wodzie odbijającej obraz smukłych wysokich wież pnących się w niebo i bajkowych arabesków, którymi zdobione były wszystkie budynki.

Miasto unosiło się na wodzie, stateczne i potężne, co sprawiało niewiarygodne wrażenie – stało w końcu na wodzie!

– Jak sobie tutaj radzicie z burzami...? – zapytała Cornelia z niepewną miną. Nie lubiła pływać i w zasadzie koszmarnie bała się wody. Samo wyobrażenie o wiecznie kołyszącym się, zdanym na łaskę oceanu miejscu sprawiało, że przechodziły ją ciarki.

– Używamy magii – Koray spojrzał na nią dziwnie.

– No tak, magia. To wszystko wyjaśnia... – Irma przewróciła oczyma, po czym jęknęła, który po raz kolejny dostała kuksańca pod żebra. – Będę miała siniaki!

– Zachowuj się, to nie będziesz – mruknęła do niej Taranee.

–Czyli to jest naprawdę magiczne miejsce – Hay-Lin uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona. – A co na to zwykli ludzie? Nie boją się?

– W tym mieście mieszkają jedynie osoby używające magii – powiedział ostrożnie Koray, patrząc uważnie na strażniczki, zupełnie jakby nie do końca rozumiał, do czego dążą i bał się popełnić kolejną wpadkę.

– Wszyscy w tym świecie potrafią czarować? – Taranee uniosła brwi.

– Nie, skąd – zaprzeczył mężczyzna. – Ludzie nie używający magii żyją w głębi lądu, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Moc potrafi być groźna, a oni nie mogliby się przed tym obronić.

– Brzmi rozsądnie – przytaknęła mulatka. – Ale teraz chyba są w większym niebezpieczeństwie, prawda? Ten człowiek, który uciekł z Mglistej Wieży mógłby ich zaatakować...

– Nie zrobi tego – odparł krótko Koray.

– Dlaczego tak uważasz? – Cornelia nerwowo odgarnęła włosy. – Przecież są aż za łatwym celem...

– Tural nie był szalony. Był mordercą. – Spojrzenie mężczyzny sprawiało wrażenie równie zimnego, co wicher nieustannie szarpał skalisty brzeg, na którym się znalazły, gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczyły portal do tego świata.

Na łodzi zapanowała cisza, a dziewczęta miały wrażenie, jakby wymienienie imienia przestępcy zraziło wszystkich towarzyszy Koraya, zupełnie tak, jakby wypowiadając je złamał jakieś tabu.

– Co nie oznacza, że nie może spróbować się mścić... – zaczęła, przerywając ciszę Taranee.

– Nie podniesie na nich ręki, bo z nich się wywodzi.

Strażniczki wpatrywały się w niego osłupiałe.

– Ale przecież mówiłeś, że oni nie czarują... – Hay-Lin spojrzała na niego pytająco. – Więc jak ktoś bez mocy mógł okazać się na tyle groźny, że aż skończył w Mglistej Wieży?

– To długa historia, a ja nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do opowiedzenia jej – uciął stanowczo Koray.

– W takim razie z kim mamy rozmawiać? – Irma założyła ręce na piersiach i uniosła brwi.

– Gdy dotrzemy na miejsce powita was Ece Aysel. To ona może wam powiedzieć najwięcej, bo najlepiej go znała.

xxx

W momencie, w którym ich łódź zbliżyła się do magicznej bariery otaczającej miasto, Strażniczki zerknęły po sobie niepewnie. Ani Koray, ani żaden z innych ludzi, którzy wzięli na siebie obowiązek transportu dziewczyn do siedziby ludzi o magicznym darze nie zrobił niczego, żeby zwolnić, nie wykonał jakiegokolwiek gestu ani nie wypowiedział sekretnego słowa, które sprawiłoby, że bariera uniesie się w górę.

Irma zamrugała nerwowo i mimowolnie odsunęła się nieco, gdy dziób łodzi zetknął się z widoczną gołym okiem bańką magicznej energii, po której pełzały tęczowe niteczki wyładowań. Drewno przeniknęło ją, zupełnie jakby nie było tam niczego, jednakże miała pewne wątpliwości co do reakcji bardziej żywych rzeczy znajdujących się na łodzi, na przykład reakcji swojego własnego ciała. Porażenie prądem nie było dokładnie tą rzeczą, którą zamierzała uświetnić dzisiejszy i tak już podły dzień.

Odchyliła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy sfera nieubłaganie zbliżała się do niej i zacisnęła oczy, czekając na ukłucie bólu, lub cokolwiek innego, co powinien poczuć człowiek przekraczający magiczną barierę.

Po dłuższej chwili otworzyła jedno oko, żeby sprawdzić, co się dzieje i dlaczego przestało wiać.

Przed sobą widziała jedynie górujące nad wszystkim miasto, rosnące w oczach.

Obejrzała się za siebie, w samą porę, aby zobaczyć jak Hay-Lin z wyrazem zaciekawienia na twarzy muska palcami granice opalizującej bariery.

Wyglądało na to, że przez magiczną ścianę można się było przedostać bez jakiegokolwiek problemu... prawie zaczęła żałować, że zamknęła oczy. Prawie. Bo to wciąż było przechodzenie przez ścianę, a ściany w jej opinii powinny stawiać pewien opór i być takie... stałe.

– Okej – mruknęła Cornelia, odruchowo poprawiając włosy, kiedy i ona minęła barierę. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mogę to podsumować jednym słowem. Brzmi ono "łał".

– Muszę się zgodzić – stwierdziła Taranee, poprawiając okulary i wpatrując się we wznoszące się wysoko w górę smukłe wieżyczki miasta unoszącego się na wodnej toni. Delikatne, lśniące i pokryte misternym wzorem, który sprawiał, że miejsce wyglądało jeszcze bardziej bajkowo niż z oddali.

– Czy życzycie sobie pomocy? – zapytał Koray, który z łatwością znalazł się na "lądzie" do którego dobiła łódź. Stabilna, szaro–błękitna powierzchnia kusiła, ale rozchybotana łódź nieco utrudniała przejście tego kroku, więc Cornelia skwapliwie przyjęła pomoc, tak samo jak Taranee, która wykorzystywała całą swoją uwagę na obserwację cudownego miasta. Hay-Lin jak zwykle z elfią gracją pokonała przeszkodę, a Irma po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i przeszła na drugą stronę. Po niematerialnej ścianie uznała, że osiągnęła swój dzisiejszy limit niezręczności.

– Z chęcią oprowadziłbym was po mieście, ale wydaje mi się, że tym razem czekają was ważniejsze sprawy – Koray uśmiechnął się w ich stronę przepraszająco.

– Masz rację – przytaknęła z westchnieniem Taranee. – Nie mamy czasu, mimo że to miejsce z całą pewnością jest warte uwagi.

– Z całą pewnością jeszcze tu wpadniemy – zgodziła się z uśmiechem Hay–Lin.

– Miło mi to słyszeć. – Mężczyzna skinął głową. – Zaprowadzę was teraz do Ece.

– Tak przy okazji... – zaczęła Irma. – To imię, czy tytuł? Trochę się gubię...

– Tytuł – wyjaśnił mężczyzna. – Bardzo stary, pochodzi z antycznej wersji naszego języka i oznacza mniej więcej to samo, co wasza "królowa".

– Miło wiedzieć – mruknęła Cornelia, zastanawiając się, na czym mogła polegać różnica.

Koray ruszył przodem, wprowadzając Strażniczki w labirynt uliczek, krocząc pewnie przed siebie, wystarczająco wolno jednak, żeby dziewczyny mogły rzucić okiem na otoczenie.

– Wszystko tutaj jest bardzo... symetryczne – wymamrotała Taranee, wodząc wzrokiem od ściany budynku po lewej, do jej odpowiednika z prawej strony. Nawet misterny wzór układający się w roślinną plątaninę wydawał się idealnym odbiciem tego z naprzeciwka.

– Weź mi nic nie mów, matma mnie prześladuje – westchnęła ciężko i rozpaczliwie Irma.

Wkrótce znalazły się we wnętrzu jednej z wież, wchodząc do środka wysokimi wrotami o łukowatym szczycie, niczym u gotyckiego okna. Całą ich powierzchnię pokrywał wzór, kojarzący się z pomalowanymi złotym kolorem winoroślami, delikatnych i powyginanych w eleganckie łuki, tak doskonałych, że aż nienaturalnych. To miejsce było zbyt perfekcyjne, żeby wydawać się normalnym, nawet patrząc z perspektywy tego, co zdążyły przeżyć przez dwa lata walki w imieniu Kondrakaru.

Szklane witraże, które zastępowały szyby w każdym , zaskakująco wręcz dużym oknie, barwiły słoneczne światło na ciepłe, przyjemne kolory i malowały migoczące, mistyczne wzory na posadzce i ścianach. Maszerowanie przyozdobionym w ten sposób korytarzem przypominało trochę kroczenie jesienną porą po parkowych alejkach, wśród złocistych i czerwonych liści pokrytych rosą powstałą z porannej mgły, skrzącą się w promieniach słonecznych.

– Podoba mi się – wymamrotała cicho Hay–Lin, błyszczącymi oczyma chłonąc każdy szczegół wystroju, mimo że poza witrażami w oknach pomieszczenie, którym szli nie było przesadnie wystrojone, mogło sprawiać niemalże surowe wrażenie.

– Bardzo mnie to cieszy – dobiegł ich melodyjny, kobiecy głos, a zza rogu wychyliła się kobieca postać.

Wręcz promieniowała królewską godnością, wysoka i smukła, górująca nad Strażniczkami o dobrą głowę. Jej uroda, nawet pomiędzy mieszkającymi tutaj ludźmi wydawała się zjawiskowa. Ciemna cera, z którą kontrastowały długie, falujące włosy barwy platyny, luźno opadające na ramiona i sięgające aż do pasa, wydawała się pozbawiona jakichkolwiek zmarszczek. Duże oczy barwy złota lśniły, a mimo że na twarzy kobiety nie pojawił się najdrobniejszy nawet grymas, wydawały się przesycone melancholią. Na jej skroni, tuż ponad stanowczymi łukami brwi, lśnił wysadzany klejnotami diadem, identyczne klejnoty zdobiły jej dekolt, uwięzione w plątaninie misternych, platynowych łańcuszków otulających szyję i ginących pod miękkim materiałem futra, wdzięcznie spływającego z ramion Ece i lśniącego srebrzystą nicią.

– Moja pani – Koray momentalnie skłonił się, ale nie opadł na kolana.

Odpowiedziała mu gestem, łagodnym, ale stanowczym.

– Cieszę się, że mogę was poznać, Strażniczki – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie w stronę dziewczyn. – Koray, teraz możesz nas zostawić. Domyślam się, że mają do mnie liczne pytania, które nie mogą pozostać bez odpowiedzi.

– Właściwie, to tylko jedno – skorygowała Irma.

– Tural – westchnęła Ece Aysel.

– Owszem – skinęła głową Taranee. – Czy możesz nam o nim opowiedzieć?

– To długa historia – uśmiechnęła się tęsknie władczyni i przeszła kilka kroków, by w końcu oprzeć ramiona na parapecie jednego z okien i wbić wzrok gdzieś w horyzont. – Długa i smutna, ale kiedyś musi w końcu zostać opowiedziana powtórnie…

xxx

Wszystko zaczęło się dawno. Nie minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby historia ciągle nie budziła gniewu wśród ludzi, wystarczająco wiele jednak, aby wspomnienie zatarło się nieco, postacie we wspomnieniach zobojętniały dla nas odrobinę.

Chociaż nie dla wszystkich.

W mojej pamięci wszystko nadal rozgrywa się tak wyraźnie, jakby działo się ledwie dnia wczorajszego.

Magii prawie nigdy nie spotyka się poza miastem, przynajmniej nie w naszym świecie. Wszyscy z darem odizolowali się od ludzi pozbawionych tej zdolności, dla bezpieczeństwa wszystkich.

Czasami jednak w kimś z mieszkańców lądu budziły się zdolności, szalenie niebezpieczne, niekontrolowane zdolności. dzika, nieokiełznana magia poza wszelką uwagą stanowiła jedno z największych zagrożeń, jakie mogło powstać w tym spokojnym miejscu.

Biedny umysł, porażony mocą przeważnie nie potrafi poradzić sobie z potęgą, która pojawiła się tak nagle, może jedynie nieść destrukcję i stopniowo pogrążać się w odmętach szaleństwa, całkowicie sam, całkowicie pozbawiony możliwości ratunku...

Śledziliśmy więc pilnie każde pojawienie sie magii poza miastem, chroniąc mieszkańców lądu przed nimi samymi.

Gdy więc wyczuto pojawienie się potężnej emanencji magicznej właśnie na lądzie, błyskawicznie zorganizowano grupę, która miała się tym niezwłocznie zająć.

Tym razem jednak wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej niż ktokolwiek mógł przewidzieć.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, starannie wyselekcjonowana grupa ludzi o potężnej magicznej sile, wcale nie zastali szaleńca, którego dzika magia niszczyła wszystko wokoło, obejmując krwawymi jęzorami ognia, wyjąc i hucząc w powietrzu, niczym jakaś parodia pieśni żałobnej.

Nie, oczekiwał ich zupełnie świadomy człowiek o surowym wyglądzie i ostrych rysach, niczym u drapieżnych ptaków.

Jego oczy, zimne, w kolorze lodu, prześlizgnęły się po ludziach miasta, a na wąskie wargi wpełzł uśmiech. Nie miły ani nie cyniczny, po prostu jakby spełniło się to, na co długo oczekiwał.

Zmierzywszy wzrokiem całą grupę, nadal w pełni gotową do tego, aby w każdej chwili obezwładnić go, zgnieść niebezpieczną moc, zanim doprowadzi żywioły do szaleństwa, skłonił się teatralnie w geście tak bardzo przesyconym ironią, że najbutniejszego, najdumniejszego z ludzi miasta trzeba było powstrzymać przed zmiażdżeniem go za obrazę tu i teraz.

Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że jego audiencja patrzy uważnie, niepewna tego, co się w ogóle dzieje, zaczął coś, co można było określić tylko i wyłącznie przedstawieniem.

Magia, ukształtowana w ogniste języki błyskawic tryskała z jego palców i układała się wedle woli, układając się w powietrzu w fantazyjne, niebywale skomplikowane wzory, oplatając jego sylwetkę okręgiem cienkich, mocnych nici z czystej energii, wijąc się wedle woli człowieka lądu, przyjmując kształt płomieni pełzających w górę i przeradzających się w smoki, które błyszcząc na niebie splatały swoje cielska nad nimi i rozsypując się w deszcz iskier zamierających, nim dotknęłyby jakiegokolwiek kawałka ziemi, czy któregokolwiek drzewa.

Mężczyzna istotnie zademonstrował, że w pełni kontroluje swoją moc i czyni go to pierwszą od wielu wieków osobą z lądu, która opanowała magię. Jednakże to jego słowa wzbudziły największe zaskoczenie i sensację niźli jego niewiarygodne dla nas pochodzenie.

– Wiedziałem, że się pojawicie – rzekł.

Bo ludzie żyjący na lądzie nie mieli pojęcia o istnieniu magii ani wypraw, aby zwalczyć tych opętanych mocą. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy sprawił, że wszystko, w co wierzyli ludzie oceanu zatrzęsło się w posadach i już nigdy nie było takie samo.

Stało się jeszcze wiele rzeczy, zdumiewających i niewybaczalnych, a on był wszystkiego przyczyną. Ale końcem byłam ja.

Powiedział nam, że widzi przyszłość. Początkowo nie wierzyliśmy mu, składając te słowa na karb szoku, jaki musiał przeżyć, gdy został sprowadzony do miasta, miejsca, które przekracza wyobraźnię wielu, także niektórych naszych sojuszników przez Kondrakar.

Jednakże mijały dni, a jego słowa sprawdzały się tak bardzo, że w jego stronę spoglądano coraz bardziej lękliwie. Nikt przecież nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że całe jego życie zostało z góry ustalone, że ktoś przed nim wiedział dokładnie, jakie decyzje zostaną podjęte, jakie słowa wypowiedziane... to była bardziej niż przerażająca wizja.

Budził też coraz większe zainteresowanie, także i moje. Wielki talent magiczny, zrodzony na jałowych do tej pory pustkowiach i tak niewiarygodny dar...!

Jak bardzo by ułatwił wyłapywanie w porę niekontrolowanych eksplozji mocy, jak łatwo byłoby spojrzeć przyszłości w oczy!

Jednak on trzymał się z dala od innych ludzi, surowy i dumny, bardziej dumny niż ktokolwiek z nas, a gdy ktoś spróbował się zbliżyć – ranił słowami do głębi. Tę sztukę również opanował wyjątkowo dobrze. Samo spojrzenie tych zimnych oczu, sam przesycony pogardą uśmiech...

Zapragnęłam dowiedzieć się, co skrywa pod tą odpychającą maską. Zamykałam oczy i ignorowałam docinki, ale ku mojemu zdumieniu tych prawie nie było.

Był dobrym obserwatorem, a w połączeniu z jego darem, ot tak jakby zaglądał prosto w duszę, odczytywał myśli, których nie zdołano jeszcze pomyśleć. Znał mnie lepiej ode mnie samej.

xxx

– _Zakochałaś się – przerwała jej Cornelia. _

– _To był mój błąd – potwierdziła Aysel. – Najgorszy, jaki mogłam popełnić. _

– _Co się stało? _

– _Zostałam zaręczona – wyjaśniła Ece, z melancholijnym uśmiechem i przymykając lekko oczy. Kwintesencja smutku, piękny pomnik wyrwany z otchłani dziejów, zbyt doskonały, aby był prawdziwy. _

xxx

– Wtedy jeszcze nawet nie myślałam, że na moich barkach spocznie ciężar władzy. Byłam zależna, byłam posłuszna.

Ale on znał przyszłość.

Na swoje własne nieszczęście, postanowił chwycić przeznaczenie we własne ręce, przekształcić je, nagiąć do swojej woli.

Nie mogliśmy zrobić nic, co przekonałoby innych do unieważnienia zaręczyn. On aż za dobrze zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiem, dlaczego zdecydował się iść tą drogą, dlaczego poszedł śladami na piasku, których szlak wyznaczała krew. Ale wybrał właśnie tę drogę, wybrał ją dla nas wszystkich.

Nie chciałam być trofeum o które się walczy, nie chciałam zyskać wolności w ten sposób.

Próbowałam go odwieść od tego planu, przemówić mu do rozumu, ale w jego umyśle nie było odwrotu. Wszystko, co miało dopiero nadejść stało się już dawno, a z rąk zmywał krew, która dopiero zostanie przelana. Bo to właśnie zrobił.

Nocą tak ciemną, że nawet gwiazdy nie miały odwagi wzejść na niebo i rozjaśnić nieco czarne jak atrament zwierciadło oceanu, spotkał się z moim narzeczonym. I zabił go, równie łatwo, jak łatwo gasi się płomień świecy. Zresztą z mocą, jaką władał, nie było to niczym innym, jak zdmuchnięciem wątłego ognika.

Jedna śmierć pociągnęła za sobą następne. Spokojna i cicha noc przerodziła się w przerażającą masakrę. Tylko dlatego, że zwłoki mojego narzeczonego zostały odkryte wtedy, kiedy jeszcze stał nad nimi Tural. Mógł zrobić coś, cokolwiek, żeby go nie zauważyli, ale tego nie uczynił. Po prostu tkwił tam, a powietrze wokół niego wypełniło się krzykiem, zapachem krwi i magii, u jego stóp rósł stos ciał, a on był nieporuszony niczym posąg.

W końcu i ja pojawiłam się na miejscu, mimo że nie chciano mnie tam wpuścić, widok nie był odpowiedni dla oczu niewiasty. Ale bardzo szybko zabrakło tych, którzy mogli mi zabronić czegokolwiek, u stóp Turala zlegli również ci, których zakazy wiązały mnie przez całe życie.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie był w tamtej chwili sobą. Był Turalem tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, a krew na jego rękach, tym razem prawdziwa, nie wpływała na to w najmniejszym stopniu.

Staliśmy przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie, w milczeniu, w ciszy, przeciągając ten moment jak najbardziej się dało. Ale nic nie może trwać wiecznie.

W końcu któreś z nas musiało przerwać milczenie.

Poprosiłam go więc, żeby przestał, przerwał to szaleństwo.

A on to zrobił.

Po prostu. Pozwolił zakuć się w łańcuchy i zabrać do więzienia Kondrakaru, tylko dlatego, że poprosiłam, aby przestał zabijać.

Nie było między nami więcej słów ponad te, które zostały już wypowiedziane. Żadne inne nie były nawet potrzebne. Wiedzieliśmy wszystko, co musieliśmy wiedzieć.

Teraz jednak Tural wrócił, a ja nie wiem już nic.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział IV

„Starcie"

– Co się dzieje? – Cornelia odwróciła głowę, z niepokojem spoglądając za okno.

Niebo zasnute było ciemnymi, kotłującymi się chmurami, a jasne błyski pojawiające się co i rusz pomiędzy warstwami stłoczonej masy sprawiały, że wszystko wydawało się z jakiegoś powodu groźniejsze.

Dotychczas spokojny, ledwo zauważalny szum morza przemieniał się w powoli w agresywny warkot, fale z łoskotem i raz po raz atakowały unoszące się nad wodą podstawy miasta, a towarzyszące temu głuche dudnienie grzmotów i gęste od wilgoci powietrze sprawiały, że czuła się przynajmniej nieswojo.

Jej samopoczucia wcale nie poprawiał fakt, że pod nogami nie miała solidnego gruntu, a jedynie mocno ograniczoną podstawę miasta, którym burza niedługo będzie miotała, niczym zabawką.

– Sztorm nadchodzi – stwierdziła Ece Aysel, marszcząc swoje idealnie wykrojone brwi. Dziwne, złote oczy wbiły się w zachmurzone niebo, zupełnie jakby miała zamiar samym spojrzeniem przegnać zawieruchę.

– Całkiem duży sztorm... – stwierdziła Hay-Lin, kuląc się nieco i rozglądając niespokojnie. – Czy często tutaj zdarzają się takie rzeczy?

– Nigdy – odparła Aysel. – Nasi magowie trzymają pogodę nad oceanem w ryzach.

– Więc co się dzieje? Załatwili sobie urlop? – Irma skrzywiła się, kiedy zagrzmiało po raz kolejny.

– Nie – zaprzeczyła Ece, dalej patrząc w niebo. – On wrócił.

– Kto? – zapytała Cornelia, mając złe przeczucia. Coś nowego w tonie kobiety pojawiło się, sprawiało że czuła się nieswojo. Coś szorstkiego, groźnego, pełnego goryczy... – Tural?

– Tural – potwierdziła, a jej głos był ciężki od melancholii.

– Wejście sobie przygotował huczne – stwierdziła Irma, po czym, czując na sobie ciężkie spojrzenia reszty dziewcząt dostrzegła, jak bardzo nie na miejscu był ten komentarz. – Przepraszam.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała Ece, uśmiechając się lekko do niej.

– Przypuszczasz, że przyszedł tutaj... walczyć z wami? – zapytała Taranee, starając się brzmieć profesjonalnie. O ile było cokolwiek profesjonalnego w zwalczaniu zła w stroju wróżki.

– Tylko po to się pojawiał – Aysel pokręciła głową, a jej miękkie, delikatne włosy zafalowały.

Cornelia, pomimo powagi sytuacji, poczuła irracjonalne ukłucie zazdrości. Wszystko w tej kobiecie było niesamowite i niewiarygodne, na zupełnie innym poziomie, niż zwykli ludzie. Była przeniknięta cudowną, magiczną aurą w taki sam sposób, jak Elyon, kiedy po raz pierwszy Świetlista Korona znalazła się na jej skroniach, a ślady, jakie wyrzeźbiła na jej twarzy melancholia tylko dodawały jej urody.

To była jednak bardzo gorzka cena.

– Powinnyśmy iść – powiedziała Cornelia, odganiając uczucia. – Zostałyśmy tu po coś wysłane.

– Sądzisz, że to coś da? Kolejna walka? – Hay-Lin zmarszczyła brwi.

– Możemy znaleźć jakieś odpowiedzi. A jeżeli nie my, to Kondrakar – stwierdziła Taranee, wstając. – Poza tym na tym polega nasze zadanie.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że jest po prostu zły? – zapytała Hay-Lin, patrząc na nią z nadzieją wymalowaną na twarzy. Wszystkie cztery wiedziały, że jest to całkowicie irracjonalne uczucie. Mężczyzna, który atakował oceaniczne miasto był mordercą. Na jego rękach znajdowała się krew wielu ludzi i wielu więcej mogło zginąć, jeżeli nie zrobią czegoś w tej właśnie chwili.

– Atakuje niewinnych ludzi – oznajmiła Taranee stanowczo. – To wszystko, czego potrzebujemy.

– Nie musicie angażować się w walkę, która nie jest wasza – powiedziała Aysel, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Hay-Lin.

– Na tym polega nasza praca. – Uśmiechnęła się do niej Irma.

Niebo było ciężkie od chmur, a ulewa tłukła wściekle o wzburzoną, falującą powierzchnię oceanu i wszystko, co nie znalazło do tej pory schronienia. Ziąb, który panował na tym świecie, wspomagany przez okrutny, wyjący wicher sprawiał, że przejmujący chłód momentalnie przenikał na wskroś.

– Nie podoba mi się to – skrzywiła się Cornelia, starając się nie szczękać zębami. Walka wymagała porzucenia ciepłych okryć na rzecz większej mobilności. – Bardzo mi się nie podoba.

– Też uważam, że to zły pomysł – wymamrotała Hay-Lin.

– Nie mamy wyboru – stwierdziła kategorycznie Taranee. – Wiecie dobrze, że nie mamy.

Patrzyły więc w górę, czekając.

Nie trwało to długo.

Spośród burzy, gdzieś wśród błysków i grzmotów, wyłoniła się sylwetka w długich szatach targanych wiatrem, o włosach tworzących jasną, splątaną plamę na tle niemal czarnego, rozwścieczonego nieba.

Trwał w powietrzu bez ruchu, a deszcz zdawał się nie sięgać jego postaci, emanującej mocą, o skórze rozświetlonej wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, lśniącej w mroku sztormu, a gdy w końcu uniósł rękę, niebo i woda zdawały się ruszać w ślad za nim.

– O Boże – wyszeptała Cornelia, wpatrując się rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczyma w podążającą za wyciągniętą dłonią gigantyczną falę, przesłaniającą im niebo, i wciąż i wciąż wzbierającą z ogłuszającym hukiem. – On nie kontroluje sztormu.

– On jest sztormem – dokończyła za nią Hay-Lin drżącym głosem, jedyna osoba, która była w stanie wyłowić z powietrza jakikolwiek głos, który nie był hukiem oszalałego żywiołu.

– Jeżeli pójdzie tak dalej, to zniszczy miasto! – krzyknęła Taranee, usiłując wybić się poza ogłuszający wrzask burzy. – Nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

Tylko Hay-Lin mogła ją usłyszeć, ale wskazanie ręką celu było aż nazbyt jasne.

Przymknęła oczy, i ignorując lodowate krople wody, spływające po całym ciele, zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech mroźnego powietrza. Uniosła ręce, usiłując zmusić niesforny żywioł do zamilknięcia.

Irma przygryzła wargę. Władała wodą. Nigdy wcześniej jednak nie została zmuszona do powstrzymania czegoś tak potężnego. A to była wielka różnica.

– Taranee! – krzyknęła Cornelia, wystarczająco głośno, aby głos mógł dotrzeć do innej strażniczki. – Spróbuję ogrodzić miasto!

– Rozumiem! – odwrzasnęła, zaciskając zęby.

Przez te przeklęte okulary nie widziała absolutnie nic, więc odrzuciła je. W domu powie, że się zgubiły albo coś w tym stylu. Teraz przynajmniej widziała rozmazany obraz przeciwnika. – Zobaczymy, co powiesz na podgrzanie atmosfery.

Chciała być pewna siebie. Bardzo chciała. Albo wściec się. To zawsze pomagało, ognisty żywioł wtedy po prostu przejmował nad nią kontrolę i atakował wszystko, co uznał za zagrożenie.

Ale jedyne, co była w stanie czuć, to tylko żal. Tural próbował wyrwać się z sieci, którą jako jedyny dostrzegał. I odniósł porażkę.

Mimowolnie zastanawiała się, czy one też były oplątane ustalonym z góry przeznaczeniem, uczepionym ich niczym smycz, zmuszając do kroczenia tylko tą ścieżką, która została z góry ustalona. Nie chciała, żeby to była prawda, żeby wybory, które uważała za swoje w rzeczywistości były narzucone przez jakąś nieznaną siłę.

Czuła żal, tylko nie potrafiła określić, czy żal jej było Turala, czy też siebie samej.

– Taranee! – krzyknęła ponownie Cornelia.

Przed miastem, z oceanicznych otchłani wynurzał się powoli długi mur z litej skały, lśniącej szkliście w rozbłyskach pojawiających się na rozjuszonym niebie.

Taranee skinęła głową i skoncentrowała się.

Jej osobiste zdanie nie liczyło się. Musiała pokonać zło, zanim komukolwiek stanie się krzywda, nawet jeżeli jej osobistym zdaniem tak naprawdę nie było złem tylko... czymś innym. Czymś bardzo ludzkim.

Kula ognia pofrunęła prosto w stronę lewitującego mężczyzny, ogień przez chwilę rzucał upiorne cienie na wychudzoną twarz o ostrych rysach. Nadal znajdował się daleko od nich, ale nawet ona miała wrażenie, że nagle otworzył oczy.

Rozbłysły jaskrawym, zimnym światłem, a gwałtowny gest wykonany oburącz sprawił, że ognisty pocisk został przecięty przez ścianę wody i rozszczepiony, wymijając mężczyznę.

– To będzie trudne – mrugnęła Taranee i zaatakowała raz jeszcze, biorąc szeroki zamach bombardując przeciwnika mniejszymi pociskami.

A wtedy zaatakował on, z całą furią sprzyjających mu żywiołów, nieruchomy i niewzruszony.

Potężna fala, którą tyle czasu udawało się Irmie powstrzymywać przed uderzeniem w miasto, nagle poruszyła się w zupełnie inną stronę i z ogłuszającym hukiem runęła w dół.

Uderzenie było potężne, porażające, wydarło oddech z płuc i stłumiło krzyk.

Potem był tylko porażający chłód i otaczająca je zewsząd mroczna czeluść wody.

Irma zacisnęła pięści. Nie mogły zginąć, nie w taki sposób, zabite przy pomocy żywiołu, który powinien być pod jej kontrolą.

Zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się, zmuszając prąd wody do wypchnięcia ich na ląd. Trwało to jednak powoli, zdecydowanie zbyt powoli, miała wrażenie, że zanim dotknie zbawiennego lądu, to rozerwie jej płuca. Palący ból był nie do wytrzymania, ale utrzymywał ją przytomną, nie pozwalał zsunąć się w błogą nieświadomość.

Gdy w końcu wypełzła na skalistą, niegościnną ziemię, całkowicie przemoczona, żałosna, kaszląc gwałtownie, próbując wyrzucić z siebie duszącą, lodowatą wodę, uniosła wzrok, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć falę za falą, wszystkie uderzające w miasto unoszące się na powierzchni wzburzonego oceanu i osłoniętego jakimś rodzajem bariery, skrzącej pod naporem potężnych uderzeń.

Pokręciła głową i podczołgała się do Cornelii, która leżała najbliżej, twarzą do ziemi. Długie blond włosy zasłaniały jej twarz i oblepiały szyję, układając się na ciele dziewczyny i skale wokoło w fantazyjne wzory.

– Corny...? – wycharczała Irma, po czym odkaszlnęła i potrząsnęła jej ramieniem. – Corny?!

– ...nie nazywaj mnie tak... – rozkaszlała się blondynka i uniosła nieco na ramionach.

– Słowo harcerza – odpowiedziała Irma, czując ulgę.

– Gdzie reszta? – Cornelia odgarnęła włosy i rozejrzała się.

– Tutaj! – Dobiegł ich krzyk Taranee. Jej dłonie lśniły lekko i wyglądała na suchą, za to na jej kolanach leżała głowa ciągle nieprzytomnej Azjatki. Hay-Lin nie wyglądała dobrze.

Zbiły się w gromadę, z niepokojem obserwując kontynuację ataku. Tural zupełnie je ignorował, mimo że przeżyły i rzucały się w oczy na solidnym gruncie. Nie uznawał je za jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

– Powinnyśmy wrócić – stwierdziła Irma, patrząc z niepokojem na fale.

– Zniszczy miasto – Cornelia zmarszczyła brwi. – Gdyby tylko Will była z nami...

– Ale jej nie ma – burknęła Taranee. – Nie zdołamy zrobić nic.

– Czyli chcesz zostawić to miejsce na pastwę losu?! – warknęła Irma, łypiąc na nią groźnie. Efekt psuły zsiniałe wargi i szczękanie zębami. – Nie możemy! Obiecałyśmy, że im pomożemy.

– Przepraszam, ale nie widzisz, że nie jesteśmy w stanie go nawet zająć na chwilę?! – syknęła Taranee. – Niestety, ale są takie obietnice, których dotrzymać się nie da!

– To nie fair – wymamrotała Cornelia.

– Życie nie jest fair – skrzywiła się strażniczka ognia. – Ale to powinnyśmy wiedzieć już od dawna.

– Czyli... wracamy? – wymamrotała Cornelia, odwracając wzrok.

– Wracamy – potwierdziła Taranee i pomogła Irmie podnieść Hay-Lin. – Tym razem nie zdziałamy absolutnie nic.

Kiedy otworzyły portal, bardzo starały się nie obejrzeć za siebie.

Trudno jednak było nie zauważyć skrzącej wciąż osłony unoszącej się ponad targanym przez fale miastem i dwóch postaci. Jednej, która przyniosła sztorm i wisiała na wzburzonym niebie niczym wyrok śmierci i drugiej, stojącej tuż za granicą wyznaczaną przez barierę ochronną. Długie, jasne włosy spływały jej na ramiona, a dziwne, złote oczy wpatrywały się w górę z wyrazem melancholii.

xxx

– Wróciłyście – stwierdził Himerish, skinąwszy Strażniczkom na powitanie. – Czy dowiedziałyście się czegoś?

– Niestety – zaczęła Taranee – nie do końca.

Wyrocznia zmarszczył brwi.

– Tural, jeden z tych, którzy uciekli z Mglistej Wieży, zaatakował tamtejszy świat – skrzywiła się Cornelia, pomagając Hay-Lin usiąść. – Był koszmarnie potężny, nie mogłyśmy zrobić niczego.

– To źle – stwierdził Wyrocznia.

– Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz – burknęła Irma. – To było zupełnie jakby czytał w naszych myślach. Z góry wiedział, co zamierzamy zrobić i po prostu... nam pozwolił, przez chwilę. A potem nas po prostu zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi.

– Czyli jego celem była zemsta? – Wyrocznia zmarszczył brwi.

– Wątpię – mruknęła Cornelia. – Aysel, tamtejsza królowa dała nam jasno do zrozumienia, że akurat zemsta nie była jego zamiarem. To byłoby idiotyczne, sam pozwolił się zamknąć w Wieży. To bez sensu, żeby teraz wracał.

– Więc dlaczego wrócił? – zapytał Wyrocznia.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ale to chyba ty tu jesteś panem wszechwiedzącym – burknęła Irma, łypiąc niemalże wrogo w stronę mężczyzny.

– Niestety, ale nie jestem w stanie dostrzec wszystkiego – westchnął ciężko. – Coś blokuje moje pole widzenia, osłania to, czego nie chce, abym dostrzegł. To bardzo źle, że akurat teraz straciliśmy Serce Kondrakaru.

– Wcale go nie straciliśmy! – oburzyła się Hay-Lin. – Will tylko… tylko obudzi się i wszystko znowu będzie dobrze!

– Miejmy taką nadzieję – rzekł Wyrocznia ponurym tonem. – Powinnyście odpocząć, ta walka z całą pewnością była bardzo ciężka. Wróćcie na Ziemię.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział V

„Brakujące fragmenty"

Szpital wyglądał tak samo, jak zwykł wyglądać każdy inny budynek tego typu. Chłodne, nieprzyjazne wnętrze intensywnie pachnące chemikaliami, ściany pomalowane zielonkawą farbą i spieszący się w różną stronę ludzie w białych fartuchach, poruszający się pewnie w labiryncie korytarzy.

– Nie znoszę takich miejsc – mruknęła pod nosem Irma. – Naprawdę nie znoszę.

– Nie ty jedna – westchnęła Hay-Lin. – Ale skoro jest tu Will...

– To tylko szpital, a my nie jesteśmy po tej złej stronie igły – Taranee wzruszyła ramionami, co nieco utrudniał jej bukiet kwiatów, który niosła.

– Mimo wszystko – burknęła Irma. – Ona w ogóle nie powinna tutaj być!

– To fakt, cała sytuacja jest dziwna – Cornelia skinęła głową i pewnym krokiem poprowadziła dziewczyny w stronę wind. Will leżała na oddziale znajdującym się na trzecim piętrze, a powolny wehikuł przy odrobinie szczęścia gwarantował odrobinę prywatności Strażniczkom.

Kiedy winda wreszcie nadjechała, pospiesznie ulokowały się wewnątrz i zamknęły drzwi, zanim ktokolwiek wpadł na podobny pomysł, a Cornelia kontynuowała.

– W końcu ona jest Powierniczką Serca, moc powinna ją ochronić przed znacznie groźniejszymi rzeczami niż...

– Weź pod uwagę, że to była ciężarówka – mruknęła Taranee. – Nawet jeżeli jechała stosunkowo wolna, to cała jej masa wpłynęła na to, że uderzenie musiał być niesamowicie silne.

– Czyli? – Irma uniosła brwi. – Jakoś nie przypominam sobie, żeby którykolwiek z naszych wrogów był specjalnie delikatny, kiedy dochodziło do mordobicia.

– Pamiętaj, że nie była przemieniona i zupełnie nie spodziewała się uderzenia – Taranee poprawiła okulary. – Wydaje mi się, że Will przeżyła tylko dlatego, że Serce zdołało ją osłonić.

– To nadal wydaje się surrealistyczne – jęknęła Cornelia. – Rowerzysta potrącony przez ciężarówkę!

– Tata rozmawiał z kierowcą – mruknęła Irma. – Facet twierdził, że do samego końca w ogóle nie widział Will, zauważył ją dopiero, kiedy wpadła mu na maskę.

– Każdy by tak twierdził – oznajmiła Taranee. – Potrącenie kogoś na pasach to przestępstwo.

– Wiem, wiem... – Lair machnęła ręką. – Nadal uważam, że to było podejrzane.

– Zły duch opętał ciężarówkę? – zakpiła Cornelia. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale wypadki się zdarzają, nawet jeżeli ludzie bardzo się pilnują.

– Nie podoba mi się twoje podejście – fuknęła Hay-Lin. – Nie racjonalizuj tego, wystarczy, że się stało!

– A z tobą co się stało? – zamrugała oczyma Cornelia.

– To, co z nami wszystkimi – burknęła Hay-Lin, opuszczając wzrok. – Przegrałyśmy. Obiecałyśmy, że pomożemy tamtym ludziom.

– Był za silny i znał przyszłość... – zaczęła Taranee.

– Ale my obiecałyśmy! I nie zrobiłyśmy nic, a oni tam zostali! Ece, Koray, wszyscy!

– Szz! – uciszyła ją Cornelia. – Winda się zatrzymuje!

Hay-Lin pociągnęła nosem, ale skinęła głową. Nie mogły nikomu powiedzieć. To chyba zawsze bolało najbardziej.

Początkowo posiadanie sekretu było niesamowicie ekscytujące, wiedza o tym, że magia istnienie dodawała światu koloru i niesamowitości. Ale stopniowo wszystko zaczynało się robić cięższe, trudniejsze. Znajdywanie coraz to nowych wymówek, żeby okłamać rodzinę i przyjaciół, bo nie można było wyjawić sekretu, niezasłużone kary otrzymywane co i rusz, bo jej priorytety nie skupiały się już na zwykłym życiu i szkole, w końcu – utrata wielu przyjaciół. Żadna z nich nie miała już czasu, żeby utrzymywać szczególnie wiele kontaktów. Ich piątka, Kondrakar i Matt, który o wszystkim dowiedział się tylko przez głupi przypadek.

Hay-Lin poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Też chciałaby mieć kogoś oprócz dziewczyn, komu mogła się wypłakać na ramieniu i powiedzieć absolutnie wszystko, podzielić się wątpliwościami i obawami.

To było niesprawiedliwe. Niesprawiedliwe względem Will, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale jednocześnie nie była w stanie nic poradzić na to, że to właśnie czuła.

Zacisnęła więc zęby i ze wszystkich sił starała się udawać zwykłą siebie, optymistyczną i radosną. Nie chciała, żeby jej problemy stały się problemami innych dziewczyn, wszystkie miały wystarczająco wiele zmartwień.

– O, chyba nie jesteśmy same – z rozmyślań wyrwał ją głos Taranee, uniosła więc pospiesznie głowę.

W sali, którą zajmowała Will – uderzająco pustej, jeżeli nie liczyć tylko wielu maszyn, jeszcze większej ilości rurek i samej dziewczyny – na prostym krześle przysuniętym do łóżka siedziała jej mama.

Ona też usłyszała głos Taranee i spojrzała w ich kierunku.

Zawsze była wyjątkowo ładna. Teraz też, mimo cieni pod oczyma i faktu, że przez ostatni miesiąc mocno schudła. Bledsza niż zwykle, z włosami mniej lśniącymi niż zawsze i niestarannie związanymi, uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie w ich kierunku.

– Dzień dobry... – zaczęła niepewnym tonem Hay-Lin.

– Witajcie – skinęła głową. – Miło was tutaj widzieć.

– Przyjaźnimy się z Will – wtrąciła z mocą Irma. – To przecież logiczne, że musimy wpaść i powiedzieć jej, żeby się pozbierała!

– Cieszę się, że Will ma takie przyjaciółki – westchnęła. – Minęło już tyle czasu...

– Obudzi się – oznajmiła stanowczo Irma. – A do czasu, aż tego nie zrobi, będziemy tutaj wracać.

– Dziękuję wam.

– Nie ma za co, w końcu od tego są przyjaciółki. – Uśmiechnęła się miło Cornelia i podeszła do łóżka Will. – Obudź się, śpiochu...

Pogłaskała lekko przyjaciółkę po dłoni.

Dla pani Vandom był to tylko czuły gest, zdumiewający jak na zawsze chłodną i zdystansowaną Cornelię, ale nadal po prostu ludzki. Dla Strażniczek z kolei dotyk blondynki miał zupełnie inne znaczenie.

Zmarszczyła lekko brwi.

– To dziwne... Will nawet nie wygląda na chorą – stwierdziła.

– Lekarze też tak mówią – Susan uśmiechnęła się smutno, odgarniając włosy za ucho i spoglądając na córkę. – Twierdzą, że to w ogóle cud, że przeżyła i nie potrafią wytłumaczyć, dlaczego nie ma większych obrażeń.

– Dlaczego się nie budzi, też nie umieją wytłumaczyć? – zapytała cicho Taranee, chociaż odpowiedź była z góry wiadoma.

Nikt nic nie wiedział i pozostawało jedynie mieć nadzieję, że sprawa rozwiąże się sama.

Słowa pani Vandom jednak potwierdziły teorię Taranee i Strażniczki wiedziały odrobinę więcej o samym wypadku, niż reszta ludzi.

W niczym jednak to nie pomagało.

– Jest już późno – westchnęła w końcu Susan. – Powinnyście pójść do domów, rodzice z całą pewnością się już martwią.

– Wiedzą, gdzie jesteśmy – powiedziała Cornelia – i wydaje mi się, że rozumieją. Will jest dla nas wszystkich bardzo ważna.

– Mimo wszystko...

– Pani też powinna pójść do domu – wtrąciła się Irma. – Przespać się i w ogóle. Żaba z całą pewnością nie będzie zadowolona, kiedy się obudzi i zobaczy u swojej mamy oczy jak u pandy.

– Irma!

– No co, no co? – burknęła Lair. – A niby nieprawda? Zawsze się strasznie przejmowała, jak się coś działo...

Zanim powiedziała coś jeszcze Hay-Lin i Taranee, jednocześnie i jak na komendę szturchnęły ją łokciami pod żebra.

Syknęła i spojrzała z urazą na koleżanki, zajęte niewinnym uśmiechaniem się w stronę pani Vanom.

Susan mimowolnie zachichotała.

– Może macie trochę racji... – zastanowiła się pani Vandom. – Przynajmniej was odprowadzę do domów, przyda mi się nieco świeżego powietrza.

– To my panią odprowadzimy, przyda się nam mały spacer, wieczorem planujemy się jeszcze pouczyć razem – gładko skłamała Cornelia, uśmiechając się uroczo.

– To bardzo miło z waszej strony, że przychodzicie do szpitala – powiedziała Susan jakiś czas potem, gdy chłodny, popołudniowy wietrzyk rozwiewał jej włosy, przepędzając precz duszny, nieprzyjemny zapach szpitalnych pomieszczeń. Liście, ciągle złociste, ale już w większości na ziemi lśniły nieco zroszone wcześniejszym deszczem i pachniały mocno leśną ściółką, zupełnie jakby nie zdawały sobie sprawy z tego, że drzewa z których spadły rosną wzdłuż asfaltowej drogi.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, to naturalne. – Uśmiechnęła się Hay-Lin.

– Jutro też przyjdziemy – zapewniła Taranee.

Cornelia posłała ostre spojrzenie Irmie, tylko tak, na wszelki wypadek.

– Jesteście strasznie odpowiedzialne, jak na swój wiek – stwierdziła Susan, po czym zamyśliła się lekko, wbijając wzrok w jasne smugi pasów na mokrym, niemal czarnym asfalcie, gdy czekały na przejściu dla pieszych, aż sygnalizacja świetlna pozwoli im kontynuować drogę. – Will też strasznie dorosła ostatnimi czasy.

– To chyba naturalne? – blondynka uniosła lekko brwi. – W końcu nie jesteśmy już dziećmi...

– Ciągle mam wrażenie, że to było zbyt szybkie – Susan pokręciła głową. – Przepraszam, ale mam wrażenie, jakby tu było coś, o czym nie mam pojęcia, a co jest szalenie ważne.

– Każda nastolatka ma jakieś tajemnice – rzuciła szybko Irma. – To też naturalne i w ogóle, jakbym była mamą, to bym się zaczęła martwić, jakby córka mówiła mi zbyt wiele, bo wtedy stanowczo będzie coś jeszcze!

– Ciekawy punkt widzenia – zaśmiała się cicho pani Vandom.

– Tutaj powinnyśmy skręcić – wtrąciła Taranee, gdy znalazły się w okolicy jej domu. – Chciałyśmy się dzisiaj jeszcze wspólnie pouczyć u mnie, zbliżają się testy.

– Nie będę was więc zatrzymywać.

Kiedy znalazły się wystarczająco daleko, mogły w końcu rozmawiać.

– I co? – zapytała Irma.

– Tak jak powiedziałam w szpitalu – mruknęła niechętnie Cornelia. – Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc nic jej nie jest. W pełni zdrowa, nie ma niczego, co mogłabym zrobić.

– A jednak się nie budzi – Hay-Lin zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak – skinęła głową Cornelia. – To dziwne, ale mam wrażenie, jakby zupełnie jej tam nie było.

– To znaczy? – zdziwiła się Irma.

– To znaczy, że jest ciało, ale nie ma reszty tego, co robi z Will Will.

– Sądzicie, że powinnyśmy o to zapytać w Kondrakarze? – mruknęła Hay-Lin. – Powinni coś o tym wiedzieć, w końcu...uh...

– W końcu większość z tych starych pryków jest już martwa – uzupełniła za nią Irma. – To może być jakiś pomysł, chociaż po ostatnim wolałabym nie pchać się im na oczy. Widziałyście chyba, jak Wyrocznia na nas patrzył, nie?

– Mógł się tego spodziewać – prychnęła Cornelia. – Nawet w pełnym zespole walka z kimś pokroju Phobosa była niesamowicie ciężka, a Tural potrafił wiele więcej!

– Czy ja wiem... – mruknęła Taranee. – Nie sprawiał wrażenie silniejszego, on był po prostu... lepiej zorientowany w sytuacji.

– Ładnie ujęłaś to, że oszukiwał i miał spoilery scenariusza – burknęła Irma.

– O tym właśnie mówię – Cornelia odgarnęła włosy zamaszystym gestem. – Poza tym nie byłyśmy w komplecie. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwał.

– Tego, co zwykle – Irma wzruszyła ramionami. – Cudu. Więc może niech dla odmiany sam jakiegoś dokona i znajdzie brakujący kawałek Will, żeby wróciła i wszystko znowu zaczęło działać, jak trzeba.

– To może nie być takie proste... – zaczęła z powątpiewaniem Taranee.

– Och, proszę cię! – prychnęła Irma. – On jest panem wszystkowiedzącym, więc niech z łaski swojej to załatwi, skoro odkrył, naszym kosztem, że jednak pewne braki mu przeszkadzają!

– Możemy pogadać – zgodziła się Cornelia. – Ale to jutro. Rodzice i tak grozili mi ostatnio szlabanem, więc wolę nie podskakiwać.

– Ta, jeszcze mi dzwoni w uszach po ostatniej ucieczce, kiedy sytuacja była na dyle desperacka, że wyłaziłam przez okno – mruknęła Lair, krzywiąc się paskudnie.

– Spadłaś razem z paroma dachówkami – uśmiechnęła się krzywo blondynka.

– To też pamiętam – burknęła wściekle Irma. – Siniaki nie dawały o sobie tak łatwo zapomnieć, jakbym chciała...

Hay-Lin i Taranee mimowolnie zachichotały.

xxx

Hay-Lin odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi do swojego pokoju i opadła na łóżko z cichym jękiem.

– Niech to się wszystko skończy... – wymamrotała w poduszkę.

Najpierw przegrana walka, potem długa droga do szpitala i z powrotem. Następnie wysłuchanie kazania od rodziców na temat pogarszających się wyników w nauce i tego, że nigdy nie ma jej w domu.

Najchętniej zakopałaby się w pościeli i nie wychodziła przez najbliższy tydzień, ale wszechświat najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru o niej zapomnieć.

Komputer, który już odruchowo włączała po wejściu do domu wydał z siebie wcale nie ciche piknięcie, informujące ją, że ktoś chce się połączyć przez komunikator.

– Czemu dzisiaj...? – jęknęła, ale jakoś zwlekła się z łóżka i doczłapała do komputera.

Migająca ikonka podpisana była imieniem "Eric".

– Oj – mruknęła i włączyła ją.

– Hay-Lin? Jak się masz? – Z głośników rozległo się radosne i tylko nieco szumiące powitanie Erica.

– W porządku – uśmiechnęła się do jego twarzy, jaką mogła widzieć dzięki kamerce internetowej. To nie było to samo, co rozmowa na żywo, ale znacznie lepsze od pisania maili, czy rozmawiania przez telefon.

– Naprawdę? Wyglądasz na zmęczoną... – jego brwi zmarszczyły się lekko, a cała twarz wyrażała zatroskanie.

– To nic takiego, po prostu dużo się dzieje – roześmiała się, tylko odrobinę zbyt nerwowo, żeby brzmiało to naturalnie. – Mam teraz sporo na głowie, a nie chcę przestać odwiedzać Will.

– Rozumiem – skinął głową. – Ale uważam, że powinnaś sobie trochę odpuścić i odpocząć.

– Dam sobie radę – machnęła ręką z pozoru beztrosko.

– Naprawdę? – spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem. – Nawet nie masz czasu ze mną dłużej porozmawiać.

– Eric, przepraszam, ja naprawdę... – zaczęła pospiesznie, ale jej przerwał.

– Spokojnie, rozumiem, że jesteś zalatana i że Will jest dla ciebie ważna. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś czasami pomyślała też o sobie, zanim zaczniesz martwić się o innych.

– Dzięki!

– Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. – A teraz idź spać, naprawdę musisz odpocząć.

– Aż tak to widać? – zachmurzyła się lekko.

– Nie, jeżeli nie liczyć bladości, tych worów pod oczyma... – Uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Dobra już dobra – mruknęła. – Naprawdę przepraszam.

– Nie ma za co – pomachał jej. – Kocham cię, wiesz?

Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, rozłączył się.

Hay-Lin westchnęła ciężko, wodząc palcami po obudowie i półleżąc na biurku.

Ostatnio rzeczywiście nie miała czasu nawet pogadać ze swoim chłopakiem. Szkoła zawsze zjadała kilka godzin, lekcje odrabiać musiała, bo inaczej czekał ją paskudny szlaban, który uniemożliwiłby bycie Strażniczką... co z kolei zjadało wszystko, co kiedyś mogła określić czasem wolnym i beztrosko przepuszczać przez palce.

Podejrzewała, że tylko kwestią czasu było to, że jej rodzice albo Eric – albo wszyscy jednocześnie – wyczują, że coś w całej sytuacji bardzo nie gra.

I będą chcieli od niej wyjaśnień.

A ona nie będzie mogła powiedzieć im prawdy, więc w ruch pójdą kolejne i kolejne kłamstwa. Część z nich na pewno wyjdzie na jaw, więc przestaną o niej myśleć dobrze...

– Żyje jest podłe – wymamrotała i wyłączyła komputer, a następnie powlokła się w stronę łóżka.

Sen jako jedyny wydawał się dobrym pomysłem.

xxx

Kandor stał z boku, obserwując rozmowę Wyroczni ze Strażniczkami. Nie powiedział nic, ale nigdy nie należał do osób, które mówią szczególnie wiele. Wolał rolę biernego świadka, który nie wtrąca się ani nie ujawnia własnego zdania niepytany.

Jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał je znać, to poprosi. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczał.

Naturalnie nieczęsto się to zdarzało, więc przez większość czasu miał coś, co ludzie zwykli określać świętym spokojem. Nie to, żeby mu to nie pasowało.

Więc stał i obserwował, tak samo jak robiła to Yan-Lin. W przeciwieństwie jednak do Kandora, z jej twarzy dało się wyczytać naprawdę wiele.

Miał nadzieję, że Strażniczki, oszołomione porażką nie dostrzegą tego, co dla niego było aż nazbyt widoczne.

Uśmiech, serdeczny jak zwykle, ale siłą przywołany na twarz i utrzymujący się bez jakiegokolwiek drgnienia mięśni tak długo, że zaczynała przypominać woskową figurę, oraz oczy, przymrużone jak zwykle, ale tym razem lśniące w zdumiewająco wręcz zimny sposób.

Zgodnie z podejrzeniami Kandora, gdy tylko Strażniczki oddaliły się, maska opadła z twarzy kobiety, ustępując surowemu wyrazowi. Usta zacisnęła w wąską kreskę, oczy lśniły groźno i chłodno, a brwi zmarszczyła gniewnie. Zdawała się wyższa, przemieniona nagle z miłej i serdecznej staruszki w wojownika promieniującego latami doświadczenia.

– Co teraz zamierzasz, Wyrocznio? – zapytała, a jej głos był równie zimny, jak spojrzenie.

Kandor obserwował.

– A o co pytasz, czcigodna Yan-Lin? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Himerish, spoglądając prosto na nią. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać zmian, jakie zaszły w kobiecie. Albo starał się tego nie robić.

Kandor przygładził brodę, ale poza tym nie zrobił niczego, nadal jedynie obserwując z oddali.

Himerish również zdawał się inny, odmieniony.

Obserwujący zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej odejść i nie zaprzątać sobie głowy sytuacją tego typu, zamykając oczy i uszy na całą sprawę, jednakże zupełnie nie pasowało to do roli, jaką wybrał sobie dawno, dawno temu.

Został więc.

– Dobrze wiesz, o co pytam. O to samo, co poprzednio – w głosie Yan-Lin dało sie wyczuć napięcie, a nawet nutę irytacji. – Co zrobisz, jeżeli ona się nie obudzi?

– Obudzi się – odparł stanowczo Himerish. – Serce Kondrakaru nie dopuści do tego, żeby sama Biała Twierdza znalazła się w niebezpieczeństwie.

– Nie wierzysz w to naprawdę, hm? – prychnęła Yan-Lin.

Wyrocznia milczał, ale łagodny uśmiech spełzł teraz i z jego oblicza, ustępując stanowczości.

– Strażniczki pozbawione Serca Kondrakaru nie zdołają pokonać przeciwnika. Tural udowodnił to.

– Will jest nieprzytomna i nie zapowiada się na to, żeby prędko doszła do siebie – uzupełniła Yan-Lin.

– Czego chcesz ode mnie? – niemalże warknął Wyrocznia.

– Zapytać się, co masz zamiar zrobić.

– To, co jest konieczne – odparł.

– Czyżby? – Uniosła brwi. – Co też jest w twoim mniemaniu konieczne?

– Kondrakar bez wsparcia Strażniczek nie zdoła pełnić swojej funkcji i bronić porządku rzeczy – westchnął Himerish. – Możemy tylko czekać i biernie obserwować, jednakże wszystko ma swoje granice.

– Czyli masz zamiar interweniować – uzupełniła kobieta, a ton jej głosu oziębił się jeszcze bardziej.

– Powierniczka Serca będąc nieprzytomną nie zdoła nam przekazać artefaktu – oznajmił. – Sprawia to, że samo Serce Kondrakaru nie może podjąć jakichkolwiek akcji do momentu, w którym Strażniczka nie odzyska przytomności.

– O to właśnie pytam – westchnęła Yan-Lin, zupełnie jakby już znała odpowiedź. Kandor też ją znał i wybitnie mu się nie podobała, jednakże rozumiał punkt widzenia Himerisha.

– Słuszne decyzje nie zawsze są tymi, jakie podejmujemy najchętniej – rzekł Wyrocznia, jakby odczytując myśli mężczyzny obserwującego rozmowę.

Rozzłościło to jego rozmówczynię.

– Więc? Jeżeli Will nie obudzi się sama, a sytuacja będzie się wydawała wystarczająco groźna dla Kondrakaru – nazwę Białej Twierdzy przecedziła przez zęby – To co zrobisz?

– Klejnot będzie musiał zostać przekazany dalej – powiedział Himerish spokojnym tonem. Na jego twarzy nadal nie zagościł uśmiech i widać było, że decyzja ciążyła mu bardzo. Jednakże została już podjęta, z czego Kandor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę.

– Nie ośmielisz się... – wysyczała Yan-Lin przez zęby. – Nie ośmielisz się zabić Will.

– Czasami nie mamy wyboru, droga Yan-Lin – Wyrocznia westchnął ciężko. – Od tego, czy Serce Kondrakaru zostanie przekazane dalej może zależeć los całego wszechświata. Więc jeżeli sytuacja okaże się tak poważna, jak się obawiam, to nie będziemy mieli jakiegokolwiek wyboru.

– Zawsze jest jakiś wybór – warknęła kobieta, teraz już całkiem wrogo, łypiąc wściekle na osobę, którą wydawało jej się, że znała.

Kandor westchnął ciężko. To jednak była ich prywatna sprawa i będą musieli ją rozsądzić miedzy sobą. Jego interwencja jedynie wprowadziłaby więcej zamieszania do i tak już napiętej sytuacji.

– I zostanie dokonany, moja droga przyjaciółko. Jeżeli zajdzie taka konieczność – kontynuował Wyrocznia.

– Dokonanie zbrodni w imię wyższych racji nadal będzie zbrodnią – prychnęła i odwróciła się gniewnie. – Splamienie sobie rąk krwią jedynie sprawi, że i Kondrakar stanie się zły.

– Nawet Kondrakar musi czasami patrzeć na świat z szerszej perspektywy.

– Mniejsze zło nawet pozostanie złem, niezależnie od tego, z której strony na nie spojrzeć – oznajmiła Yan-Lin stanowczo. – Jeżeli jednak postanowiłeś zamknąć oczy, to zrobię wszystko, żeby ci przeszkodzić.

– Ależ droga Yan-Lin – Wyrocznia pokręcił głową. – Jeżeli coś ma się stać, to dokona się, niezależnie od tego, jakie akcje podejmiemy przeciwko temu.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?!

– Posłaniec już został wysłany – Kandor postanowił zabrać głos, wchodząc w końcu w przestrzeń pomiędzy skłóconą dwójką. – Czeka tylko na sygnał, aby podjąć akcję.

– Nie macie prawa! – krzyknęła kobieta.

Biała Twierdza wokół nich nadal lśniła nieskazitelnie, nieporuszona i obojętna, wznosząc się pośród krystalicznie czystego nieba.

xxx

– Nie wierzę...! – wykrztusiła Will, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w obraz, jaki ukazywał się na powierzchni lustra.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Phobos, unosząc lekko brwi. – Działania Kondrakaru tym razem wydają się aż nadto logiczne.

– Oni nie mogą tego zrobić!

– Och? – Zdziwił się książę, jak zwykle tak przesadnie uprzejmie, że zakrawało to na drwinę. – Cenisz swoje życie bardziej, niż pokój we wszechświecie? Jakie to niezwykłe...

– To... – Will przygryzła wargę. – To po prostu nie powinno tak wyglądać, jest zupełnie niewłaściwe! Kondrakar tak nie działa! Są sprawiedliwi, są...

– Całkowicie obojętni, nieprawdaż? – Phobos uśmiechnął się lekko, z wyższością. – Nigdy nie byli częścią świata, zawsze oddzielały ich mury twierdzy, z której mogli obserwować wszystko, ale w niczym nie brali udziału. Jesteś tylko pionkiem w ich rękach, strażniczko. Jeżeli nie da się ciebie użyć w imię jakże chwalebnych wyższych celów, to należy usunąć, abyś zrobiła miejsce dla nowej figury na szachownicy.

Will przymknęła oczy, decydując się na zachowanie milczenia. Bo książę z chęcią podjąłby dyskusję, korzystając z każdej okazji, aby wywrzeć na niej swoją zemstę, ranić słowami tak głęboko, jak nie sięgała jakakolwiek inna broń.

Był w tym mistrzem.

– Uh, cholera! – jęknęła bezsilnie. – Potrzebują Serca... gdybym tylko mogła się stąd wydostać albo zrobić cokolwiek, żeby uniknąć tej całej sytuacji... ja nawet nie wiem, gdzie ono jest!

Phobos uniósł brwi po raz kolejny, tym razem z wyrazem zaskoczenia wymalowanym na twarzy. Przyglądał się Strażniczce przez dłuższą chwilę, ignorując całkowicie łzy cieknące po jej policzkach i zaczerwieniony nos, ignorując całkowicie potrzebę prywatności, jaka towarzyszy człowiekowi w chwilach takich jak ta.

– No co? – warknęła, starając się zachować resztki godności.

– Jesteś Powierniczką Serca – stwierdził wypranym z emocji głosem.

– Ale nawet nie wiem, gdzie ono jest! Jakbym wiedziała, to bym coś zrobiła!

Książę ciągle patrzył na nią dziwnie, niczym na jakieś egzotyczne zwierzę, które zdarzyło mu się dostrzec w Zoo. Czy jakkolwiek nazywało się w Meridianie miejsce do oglądania ciekawostek przyrodniczych z odległych zakątków świata.

– Jesteś Powierniczą Serca – powtórzył po raz kolejny. – Nie możesz go opuścić, bo to nie jest zwykły przedmiot. W każdym razie nie możesz tego zrobić nieświadomie.

– Czy wiesz, że nadal nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi? – burknęła.

Książę westchnął ciężko.

– Serce Kondrakaru jest częścią tego, czym jesteś, Strażniczko. Nie da się zgubić części siebie.

– Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że nie zauważyłam, że mam je przy sobie? – uniosła brew z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy. Książę nie zmienił miny, nie uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Wzruszyła w końcu ramionami.

– Nie zaszkodzi...– mruknęła do siebie, po czym otworzyła szerzej oczy i wróciła do podejrzliwego wpatrywania się w Phobosa. – Właściwie, to dlaczego mi pomagasz?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zupełnie szczerze. – Wczuwam się w rolę?

– Właściwie, to skąd ty znasz Dantego?

– Cedric – odpowiedział krótko.

– Och. – Po raz kolejny zapanowała cisza. Niezręczna tylko z jej strony, bo naturalnie on był pozbawionym uczuć potworem, więc siłą rzeczy nie odczuwa zmieszania ani innych bardzo ludzkich emocji. A przynajmniej znakomicie udawał, że tego nie robi.

Will odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając oczy. Nie zaszkodzi sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie mówił prawdy.

Do tej pory Serce zawsze do niej wracało... z drugiej strony nigdy jeszcze nie była uwięziona we własnej świadomości. Z największym wrogiem Kondrakaru, tak w ramach lokalnej wersji Wergiliusza. Gdy to wszystko się skończy stanowczo zażąda wakacji, jej podświadomość zdecydowanie błędnie obsadzała role...

Skupiła się na Sercu. Przywołała w umyśle wspomnienie ciepłej energii, rozpierającej całe ciało, gdy trzymała niepozorny medalion w dłoni, przyjemnego światła. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakie oferowała jej moc...

Wyciągnęła dłoń, po czym otworzyła szeroko oczy.

Spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców sączył się delikatny, doskonale znany blask.

xxx

Władza była przykrym źródłem masy różnych obowiązków, w większości absolutnie nudnych i idiotycznych, związanych z przestrzeganiem niezmienionej od wieków etykiety i używaniu odpowiedniej kombinacji słów w każdej konkretnej sytuacji, mimo że samo znaczenie wyrażenia już dawno zaniknęło w mrokach dziejów.

Królowa Elyon zupełnie nie rozumiała, dlaczego jej starszy brat uważał sprawowanie władzy za coś na tyle cudownego i wyjątkowego, że był gotów zaryzykować swoim życiem, aby ją zdobyć, nie wspominając o próbie zabrania jej życia.

Z drugiej strony, Phobos był tyranem, a to chyba wcale poważnie różniło się od sposobu, w jaki powinien zachowywać się dobry władca. Czyli ona. W każdym razie miała nadzieję, że była dobrym władcą, a jak do tej pory, nikt nie zgłaszał większych zażaleń.

Oprócz niej.

Siedzenie na tronie i słuchanie nudnych sprawozdań z tego, jak prosperowały pola, jak miał się remont uszkodzonych w trakcie konfliktu z jej bratem budynków zdecydowanie nie było rzeczą, którą z chęcią robiła, nie miała jednak większego wyboru.

Musiała grać swoją rolę.

Kiedy więc kolejny z upiornych raportów na temat tego, ile zboża udało się w tym roku otrzymać z których pól, prawie się ucieszyła.

Prawie, bo we wzroku posłańca było coś takiego, co sprawiło, że poczuła dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

– Królowo! Wybacz mi to wtargnięcie...! – wydyszał, padając przed nią na kolana.

Dotychczasowo zajmujący jej czas minister czegoś tam odsunął się od posłańca z komicznym wyrazem twarzy, będącym mieszaniną strachu i niesmaku.

– Mów – powiedziała, usiłując zachować kamienny wyraz twarzy. Kiepsko jej wychodziło, chociaż to mogła być charakterystyczna cecha Escanorów. Jej brat również miał problemy z mimiką i wszystkie emocje można było z niego wyczytać jak na dłoni. Z drugiej strony, potrafił to wykorzystać, żeby, o ironio, uwiarygodnić swoje kłamstwa. Ona nie.

– Niedawno zauważono coś strasznego na odległych terenach Meridianu, moja królowo! – zaczął posłaniec, po czym spojrzał na nią niepewnie.

Skinęła głową.

– Pani, twój brat został zauważony...

– Phobos? – wciągnęła głośno powietrze. – Jakim sposobem? Przecież zginął...

– Nie wiem, pani! – pochylił się po raz kolejny. – Wiem tylko, że dostrzeżono go pośród pożogi, jaka ogarnęła wschodnie rejony Meridianu.

– Dlaczego dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz? – syknęła, łypiąc wrogo w stronę doradców, którzy skulili się pod jej spojrzeniem. Wstała z tronu, a kiedy spróbowali zaprotestować, powstrzymała ich gestem dłoni. Krótkim i stanowczym, zdumiewająco królewska w swojej postawie.

– Natychmiast udam się do Kondrakaru wyjaśnić tę sytuację – oznajmiła. – Tymczasem chcę, aby wykorzystano wszelkie środki, żeby ugasić pożar i wspomóc ludzi, którzy w jego wyniku ucierpieli.

– Jak sobie życzysz, pani – skłonili się jej doradcy.

Kiedy świetlisty portal zamknął się za młodą królową stali jeszcze przez chwilę w bezruchu, wpatrując się w powietrze, gdzie młoda władczyni znikła, po czym wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział VI

„Wyższe racje"

– Chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego Kondrakar nie poinformował mnie jeszcze o tym, że mojemu bratu udało się zbiec z Mglistej Wieży – powiedziała Elyon zimnym, a przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję, tonem.

– Królowa Elyon – powitał ją Wyrocznia grzecznym, nieco uroczystym głosem, całkowicie spokojny i nie okazujący nawet cienia urazy. Jak zawsze.

– Nie mamy czasu na konwenanse – ucięła, nieco tylko zacinając się na trudnym słowie. Nie znosiła tego rodzaju języka, mądrze brzmiącego i zamieniającego wszystko w suchą teorię. Szczególnie, że przy okazji cała sprawa rozwlekała się niemożliwie a ta sprawa nie mogła czekać ani chwili dłużej.

– Doskonale rozumiemy twoje zdenerwowanie – powiedział ciągle łagodnym tonem Himerish.

– Więc wytłumaczcie mi, w jaki sposób do tego doszło – rzuciła Elyon, unosząc dumnie głowę.

– Sami nie jesteśmy w stanie tego stwierdzić – westchnął ciężko Wyrocznia.

– Widzisz ponoć wszystko, co dzieje się w światach związanych Siecią – rzuciła prawie że oskarżająco.

– Tego jednak nie zdołałem dostrzec. Też mnie to niepokoi i Kondrakar dopnie wszelkich starań, aby ta sytuacja została wyjaśniona. Oprócz twojego brata uciekło jeszcze kilku niezmiernie niebezpiecznych więźniów.

– A co ze Strażniczkami? – Elyon zmarszczyła brwi. – Kiedy Kondrakar planuje poprosić dziewczyny, aby...

– To też jest problem – stwierdził Wyrocznia, a jego twarz spoważniała jeszcze bardziej.

– Co się stało? – zapytała Elyon, czując ukłucie niepokoju.

– Wiele rzeczy, które nie powinny mieć miejsca. – Padła odpowiedź. – Powróciły do Heatherfield, ale w zaistniałej sytuacji wezwę je ponownie.

– Dlaczego? – zdumiała się dziewczyna. – Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nie tylko Phobos uciekł z Mglistej Wieży! Czy nie powinny w waszym imieniu próbować jakoś naprawić tej sytuacji?

– Próbowały.

Elyon wzdrygnęła się.

– Naprawdę chcę wiedzieć, jak wygląda sytuacja – stwierdziła w końcu, przymykając oczy. – Cała sytuacja, nie tylko ta, w której znalazł się Meridian. Chcę wiedzieć, na czym stoję.

– To długa historia –powiedział Himerish, pochylając głowę. – A sytuacja jest bardzo poważna.

– Will miała wypadek – wtrąciła się Yan-Lin, czując, że Wyrocznia sam z siebie nie będzie chętny udzielenia wszystkich informacji. – Dzięki pomocy magii jej ciało szybko wróciło do zdrowia, ale nie możemy jej obudzić.

– Więc Serce Kondrakaru jest nieoficjalne – domyśliła się Elyon.

– Istotnie – zgodził się Himerish.

– A jaki ma to związek z moim bratem? – królowa zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie tak dawno doszło do kilku ucieczek z Mglistej Wieży. Odizolowaliśmy ją najpotężniejszymi barierami, jakie jesteśmy w stanie podnieść bez interwencji Strażniczek w pełni mocy, ale zanim to odkryliśmy, kilku z więźniów zdołało się wymknąć.

– Nadal nie rozumiem – zmarszczyła brwi Elyon. – On przecież zginął!

– Twój brat nigdy nie umarł, królowo – powiedział spokojnym tonem Himerish. – Wykluczył sam siebie z historii, jaką tworzy wszechświat, ale nie oznaczało to jego śmierci.

– Przecież skoczył…! – jęknęła głucho.

– Sam skok nie oznacza jeszcze upadku, królowo – rzekł łagodnie Wyrocznia.

Elyon przygryzła wargę.

Kiedy przyjaciółki opowiedziały jej o finałowym starciu z Phobosem przyjęła za pewnik, że zginął, tak na zawsze, nieodwracalnie. To było smutne, ale podejrzewała, że stanowiło jedyne wyjście z sytuacji, które zapewniłoby jej podwładnym bezpieczne życie. Wtedy nie potrafiła płakać, ale czuła się usprawiedliwiona sytuacją. Teraz jednak…

Jak okropną osobą musiała być, skoro żałowała, że jej brat jednak żyje?

– Jakim sposobem się wydostał? – zapytała w końcu, z wysiłkiem przełykając ślinę. Miała wrażenie, że coś utkwiło jej w gardle.

– Tego niestety nie wiemy – westchnął ponuro Himerish. – Wzrok Kondrakaru nie sięga poza jego granice. A właśnie tam znalazł się Phobos.

– Mam wrażenie, że ta wiedza będzie nam potrzebna, aby go powstrzymać.

Elyon chciała zapytać o coś jeszcze, ale w tym momencie dostrzegła kątem oka sylwetki przyjaciółek. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok, pomimo ponurych min, jakie znajdowały się na twarzach dziewczyn.

– Elyon? – Cornelia otworzyła szerzej oczy i pobiegła do drobnej królowej Meridianu. – Co tutaj robisz?

– Mam taki sam problem, jak wy – westchnęła ciężko i raz jeszcze opowiedziała, co działo się w jej świecie.

Sytuacja, po złożeniu wszystkiego w jedną całość wyglądała jeszcze gorzej. Nawet ze wsparciem nie tylko Elyon, ale i innych światów objętych jurysdykcją Kondrakaru nie zdołają powstrzymać tego, co wyrwało się spod kontroli.

– Czy jest jakakolwiek możliwość, żeby obudzić Will? – zapytała Elyon, odruchowo wygładzając skraj sukni. Zrezygnowała ze strojnych, niewygodnych szat, ale jej ubraniom nadal brakowało wygody i komfortu zwyczajnych, ziemskich ubrań. Wysoka pozycja miała swoje wady.

– Dla nas to niemożliwe – powiedziała Yan-Lin opuszczając głowę. – Wydaje się, jakby to, co tworzy Will Will, zgubiło się.

– Znaczy… jej duch zabłądził? – zapytała, sprawdzając, czy aby na pewno dobrze zrozumiała.

Skinienie głowy, jakie otrzymała w odpowiedzi, wcale jej się nie spodobało. Nigdy nie była dobra w takich metafizycznych sprawach, nie była nawet pewna, czy potrafi poprawnie napisać „metafizyka", nie wspominając o zrozumieniu zagadnienia.

– Można to tak ująć – zgodził się Himerish. – A my nie jesteśmy w stanie pójść jego tropem.

– Zabrzmiało tak, jakby ktoś jednak potrafił – Taranee poprawiła okulary i spojrzała badawczo na mężczyznę.

– Istotnie – zgodził się. – Dawno temu członkiem Kondrakaru był człowiek, który potrafił na niebie wyśledzić nie tylko ścieżki, jakimi poruszały się gwiazdy, ale również drogę, jaką przebywały dusze wszystkiego żywego, z wcielenia na wcielenie.

– Był? – wpadła mu w słowo Irma.

– Wiele lat temu, zanim jeszcze zaczęła się tyrania Phobosa, z własnej woli postanowił odejść – powiedział Himerish. – Od tej pory wiedzie życie pustelnika na odizolowanym, samotnym świecie i odmawia jakichkolwiek kontaktów z nami, czy ze światami, jakie Kondrakar obejmuje siecią.

– To trochę dziwne – Taranee zmarszczyła brwi.

– Owszem – uśmiechnął się lekko Wyrocznia. – Przedtem chętnie służył radą i pomocą. Niekiedy też wskazywał cierpiącym bliskim miejsce, do jakiego odszedł członek ich rodziny.

– Dobra, to już nie jest dziwne, to jest upiorne – wzdrygnęła się Irma.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Hay-Lin. Jej zdecydowanie nie przeszkadzał fakt, że w każdej chwili mogła porozmawiać ze swoją babcią, pomimo tego, że staruszka umarła prawie trzy lata temu.

– Wyobraź sobie, że obserwują cię kosmici, których na oczy nie widziałaś! – prychnęła Strażniczka. – Nie wiem jak tobie, ale mnie to przeszkadza. I poza tym, to jest karalne.

Reszta dziewczyn zachichotała, a Irma prychnęła ponownie, zakładając ręce na piersi i robiąc obrażoną minę.

– Istnieje więc prawdopodobieństwo, że ten pustelnik będzie wiedział, jak Phobos zdołał wrócić? – zapytała w końcu Elyon, ocierając oczy. Ze śmiechu miała w nich łzy, co nie zdarzyło się od dłuższego czasu. Nawet nie wiedziała, że tak bardzo brakowało jej towarzystwa Strażniczek.

Wyrocznia skinął głową.

– W takim razie musimy się tam dostać – stwierdziła Taranee.

– Nie zapominajmy o Meridianie – wymamrotała Hay-Lin. – Musimy im pomóc, zanim stanie się coś bardzo, bardzo złego!

– Hej, nie możemy być w kilku miejscach jednocześnie! – burknęła Irma, opierając ręce na biodrach.

– Muszę się z nią zgodzić – mruknęła Cornelia, posyłając koleżance długie spojrzenie. – Możliwości są dwie, ale my jesteśmy tylko jedne.

– Dlatego też rozdzielicie się – oznajmił Wyrocznia.

– Czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? – Taranee poprawiła okulary. – Nie tak dawno w czwórkę nie byłyśmy w stanie powstrzymać jednego z uciekinierów z Wieży. A teraz chcesz, żebyśmy toczyły walkę tylko we dwójkę?

– Nie walkę – oznajmił Himerish. – Musicie jedynie powstrzymać Phobosa do czasu, gdy Serce Kondrakaru na powrót będzie aktywne.

– To ciągle brzmi jak samobójstwo, wiesz? – Irma uniosła krytycznie brew.

– Ale ma trochę racji – stwierdziła Taranee – Do czasu, aż Will się nie obudzi, jesteśmy praktycznie bezsilne, a wszyscy, którzy uciekli z Wieży mogą robić cokolwiek.

– Też chciałabym zasięgnąć porady pustelnika – oznajmiła niespodziewanie Elyon.

– Mówisz serio? – zdziwiła się Lair. – Przecież teraz Meridian...

– Wiem o tym – młoda królowa skinęła głową. – Ale nikt nie wie, w jaki sposób tym razem tyle osób zdążyło zbiec, ani jakie są ich plany. Muszę uzyskać te informacje.

– Rozumiem twoje podejście – Wyrocznia skinął jej lekko głową.

– Więc... kto idzie gdzie? – zapytała nieśmiało Hay-Lin. Bała się odpowiedzi, ale jakakolwiek będzie, wypełni swoje zadanie i obroni ludzi najlepiej, jak potrafi.

– Elyon i Cornelia powinny udać się do pustelnika – powiedział Himerish. – Chciałbym, żeby poszła z nimi również Strażniczka wody, jej umiejętność zadawania niezręcznych pytań byłaby zdumiewająco wygodna.

– Czyli ja i Taranee – westchnęła Hay-Lin– idziemy próbować zatrzymać Phobosa?

– To byłoby rozsądne – mruknęła Strażniczka ognia. – Nasze siły w połączeniu dają coś, do czego niewielu chciałoby podejść a o to właśnie nam chodzi. Poza tym dzięki mojej telepatii będziemy w stałym kontakcie z resztą...

– Obiecuję, że się sprężymy – powiedziała Irma i puściła im oczko.

– W takim razie, zadecydowano – oznajmił Himerish. – Pozostaje nam jedynie życzyć powodzenia.

– To jest bardzo ryzykowne, wiesz o tym – stwierdziła Yan-Lin, gdy dziewczęta odeszły wykonać swoje misje.

– Istotnie – zgodził się.

– A mimo to...

– Yan-Lin – powiedział, zdumiewająco ostrym tonem. – Staram się ze wszystkich sił nie zrobić tego, co nazywasz niewybaczalnym, jeśli jednak sytuacja okaże się beznadziejna, będziemy zmuszeni do wybrania nowej Powierniczki Serca.

– Czyli zabicia Will – uzupełniła kobieta.

– Czasami trzeba podejmować trudne decyzje.

– To nie jest trudna decyzja, to okrucieństwo! – warknęła kobieta. - Jeżeli to zrobisz, to czym Kondrakar będzie różnił się od Phobosa, czy innego tyrana?!

– Istnieniem – odpowiedział po prostu Himerish, wpatrując się w nieskazitelne niebo, otulające wiecznie cichy, wiecznie trwający Kondrakar. – Nie wolno nam się przejmować dobrem jednostki, jeżeli jest sprzeczne z dobrem reszty wszechświata. A tak jest w tym przypadku.

– To nie powinno tak wyglądać – westchnęła kobieta, nagle garbiąc się. Tym razem zamiast na doświadczonego wojownika wyglądała na zwyczajnie starą, zmęczoną kobietę.

– Nic nie jest takie, jak byśmy chcieli, droga przyjaciółko.

– Owszem, nie jest – zgodziła się z nim.

Biała Twierdza dawno, dawno temu powinna była zmienić kolor na bardziej odpowiedni. A jednak pozostawała kłamliwie czysta i lśniąca, niczym śnieg.

xxx

Tak jak każdego popołudnia, tuż po wyjściu z pracy, zadowalając się jedynie kanapką sprzedawaną w pobliskim Fast-foodzie, pospiesznym krokiem skierowała się w stronę szpitala.

Z prowadzenia samochodu zrezygnowała już w pierwszym tygodniu. Bezsenne noce, co do jednej spędzone na gapieniu się w sufit i przewracaniu z boku na bok, nagłe ataki paniki, gdy widziała coś, co w luźnym łańcuchu skojarzeń pchało jej skołowany umysł w stronę Will.

Nie chciała być przyczyną podobnej sytuacji, stawiać innych ludzi w tej samej tragicznej sytuacji, w której znajdowała się obecnie.

Thomas nie poprawił wcale sytuacji. Musiała go poinformować o tym, co się stało, a były mąż naturalnie zrobił to, co robił zawsze. Wykorzystał sytuację, tym razem nie dla zysków materialnych, ale żeby ją pognębić.

Ale być może miał rację, może to jej wina i jej zaniedbanie sprawiły, ze Will znajdowała się teraz w szpitalu, w głębokiej śpiączce? Mogła przecież coś zrobić, cokolwiek… i to już dawno, zanim jeszcze córka zaczęła się od niej odsuwać, kawałek po kawałku. Początkowo Susan wzięła to za dojrzewanie, ale potem… dziewczyna odsuwała się coraz bardziej i bardziej, a jej zachowanie, tak samo jak czwórki przyjaciółek bywało… niewytłumaczalne.

Także poprzednia rozmowa z przyjaciółkami córki wydawała się… nie tyle niewłaściwa, czy nieprawdopodobna, co po prostu nienaturalna. Coś zdecydowanie czaiło się pod uśmiechami, zapewnieniami, wymiana spojrzeń, gdy myślały, że nie patrzy, ich oczy, zupełnie nieprzypominające tego, jak powinno wyglądać spojrzenie młodziutkiej nastolatki.

Coś się stało, coś bardzo ważnego, co sprawiło, że cała piątka dorosła znacznie szybciej od reszty rówieśników, coś, co sprawiło, że zupełnie inaczej patrzą na świat, zdecydowanie bardziej dorośle. Całą reszta, chichoty, głupie błędy, piski… to wszystko było tylko maską, żeby nikt inny nie mógł dostrzec tego, co dostrzegła ona, całkowitym przypadkiem.

– Och, Will – westchnęła ciężko Susan. – Co się z tobą stało?

Niemalże z niechęcią po raz kolejny pchnęła ciężkie, przeszklone drzwi i ruszyła ścieżką w labiryncie sal i oddziałów, jaką potrafiła już przejść z zamkniętymi oczyma.

Wnętrze szpitala było zdumiewająco puste jak na tę porę. Wydawało się, jakby wszyscy ludzie nagle zniknęli gdzieś, zostawiając to, co robili jeszcze przed momentem.

Wzruszyła nieco nerwowo ramionami i ruszyła w swoją stronę, zaciskając palce na ramieniu torebki nieco bardziej, niż było to konieczne.

Liczyła kroki, a wraz z każdym kolejnym uczucie, że coś jest bardzo, bardzo nie tak nasilało się, a wraz z nim nasilał się nieprzyjemny chłód gdzieś w dole kręgosłupa.

Susan bała się. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, co wywoływało ten strach, ale nawet powietrze wydawało się inne, obce i niosące niewypowiedzianą groźbę.

Przyspieszyła, licząc kroki do sali, w której leżała Will, żeby zająć czymś umysł, wlepiła wzrok w kafelki, jakimi wyłożona była podłoga. Po chwili uznała to za nienajlepszy pomysł, w lśniącej szkliście szachownicy było coś klaustrofobicznego, a własne, niewyraźne odbicie w ich mlecznej powierzchni wywołało kolejny dreszcz przechodzący wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa.

Zacisnęła mocniej zęby.

To głupie, pomyślała. To głupie, żeby bała się własnego cienia będąc w publicznej placówce, to głupie, że wydawało jej się, że coś mogło czaić się tuż za rogiem, za rogiem, gdzie znajdował się cichy pokoik, w którym maszyny pikały leniwie, w niezmiennym rytmie, a między nimi, na łóżku, leżała jej córka.

Ale gdy stanęła u progu sali i pchnęła drzwi, zamarła, wpatrując się oniemiałym wzrokiem w coś, czego z całą pewnością nie powinno tam być.

Naprzeciwko niej znajdowała się, niemalże całkowicie nieruchoma postać od stóp do głów zakuta w zbroję, zupełnie jak jakiś rycerz z dawnych czasów. Stal lśniła i mieniła się, a bogate, misterne zdobienia pokrywały całą jej powierzchnię skomplikowanym, niezrozumiałym dla niej wzorem.

Jedyną jasną rzeczą dla Susan w całej tej sytuacji był fakt, że zbrojny w dłoni w pancernej rękawicy ściskał rękojeść miecza. Ostrze nienaturalnie i złowrogo lśniło w świetle jarzeniówek, a tuż za postacią zakutą w stal mogła dostrzec białe prześcieradło łóżka, na którym…

– Will! – krzyknęła.

Postać w zbroi odwróciła się w jej stronę.

Susan skuliła się w oczekiwaniu na cios, zacisnęła mocno powieki, a jakaś mała część jej podświadomości wyklinała tchórzostwo, nakazywała rzucenie się na potężnego napastnika, przepędzenie go, zanim…

Gdy przez dłuższą chwilę nic się nie stało, odważyła się otworzyć oczy.

Sala była pusta.

Firanka w otwartym na oścież oknie leniwie powiewała, rzucając na ścianę falujące cienie.

Sala była pusta, dotarło do Susan po kolejnej chwili.

Nie mając jakiegokolwiek pomysłu na to, co dalej, kobieta krzyknęła raz jeszcze.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział VII

„Poza przeznaczeniem"

Szarawe cielsko wieży pięło się w nieco koślawej linii w górę, skazując strzelistym szczytem prosto w nocne niebo, niemalże z pretensją.

Zimny kamień, z którego została zbudowana zdążył się ukruszyć tu i ówdzie, zarosnąć mchem, a zaprawa poszarzeć.

Przed wieżą rosło coś, co kiedyś mogło być różanym zagajnikiem, a aktualnie stanowiło raczej pułapkę niegościnnych, splątanych kolców odstraszając każdego, kto chciałby z jakichś przyczyn zakłócić spokój jej mieszkańca.

Tylko w jednym z okien kamiennego konstrukta dostrzec można było światło – migotliwe i niewyraźne, za to rzucające wewnątrz upiorne cienie.

– Dobra – stwierdziła Irma, wzdrygając się nerwowo – nie wiem jak wy, ale ja mam przez to miejsce ciarki!

– Przestań, wiesz dobrze, że to nasza jedyna szansa, aby dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Will – fuknęła Cornelia.

– Co wcale nie znaczy, że to miejsce podoba mi się bardziej. Serio, dlaczego wszyscy potrzebni ludzie muszą być pustelnikami ze słabością do mieszkania w miejscach rodem z horroru?

– Cóż, ma to swoje plusy – zachichotała Elyon. – Akwizytorów odpędza z całą pewnością...

Irma i Cornelia przewróciły oczyma.

– Mniejsza o to – stwierdziła w końcu Strażniczka Ziemi. – Nie mamy czasu na bzdury, musimy jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest duch Will. Bez niej nie zdołamy zrobić niczego!

Dziewczyny skinęły głowami i ruszyły wąziutką ścieżką, częściowo zarośniętą przez kolczaste chaszcze zdziczałych, pozbawionych kwiatów, róż.

Niepozorne drzwi prowadzące do wnętrza wieży były zbudowane z pociemniałego i spękanego miejscami drewna, obitego potężnymi łukami stali, zupełnie jakby to metal stanowił główny budulec wierzei.

Pchnięte zaskrzypiały przeszywająco, niechętnie wpuszczając je do środka.

Wnętrze budynku było równie ponure, co widok roztaczający się za oknami – wąziutkie przesmyki ledwo wpuszczały do środka odrobinę światła, w kątach kłębiły się grube zwoje pajęczyn, pracowicie konstruowane przez całe pokolenia mieszkańców.

Pachniało kurzem i stęchlizną, a każdy krok odbijał się głuchym dudnieniem wewnątrz upiornego budynku.

– Zapomnijcie, co mówiłam na zewnątrz – jęknęła Irma, gdy coś z piskiem uciekło jej spod nóg – TO jest dopiero upiorne!

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że nic nie wyląduje mi na głowie – mruknęła, już niezbyt pewna siebie, Cornelia. Potem, żeby sie upewnić dodała jeszcze. – Nie mam nic we włosach, prawda...?

– Nie. – Tym razem to Elyon przewróciła oczyma. – Dajcie spokój, to tylko stary budynek, w którym mieszka samotny człowiek, nie ma tutaj niczego strasznego.

– Mów za siebie, pewnie się przyzwyczaiłaś... – burknęła Irma.

– Hej!

– No co? Nie moja wina, że Meridian jest taki trochę no... średniowieczny. – wymamrotała Irma, w ostatniej chwili decydując się na użycie innego słowa niż "zacofany".

– Piękne dzięki – prychnęła młoda królowa, po czym dziarskim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, zostawiając w kurzu pokrywającym podłogę wyraźne ślady stóp i znikając za zakrętem.

Jedyne ślady stóp.

– Ten facet albo potrafi latać, albo w ogóle stąd nie wychodzi – westchnęła Cornelia. – Myślicie, że w ogóle jeszcze żyje?

– Wyrocznia przecież powiedział, że z własnej woli opuścił Kondrakar, nie? – zastanowiła się Irma. – A przecież wszystkie dobre dusze idą właśnie tam po śmierci. Więc żyje, bo inaczej nie musiałybyśmy za nim łazić...

– Twoja logika... – zaczęła blondynka, ale przerwało jej ponowne wyłonienie się sylwetki Elyon zza zakrętu.

– Złe wieści, dziewczyny.

– Jednak nie żyje? – Irma zamrugała.

– Nie, schody.

– Co "schody"? – zapytała Cornelia, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

– Schody. Wysokie schody. Paskudnie strome schody. Bez barierki.

– Znaczy, że mamy wleźć aż na szczyt po czymś, co ma się lada chwila zawalić i jest sprzeczne z zasadami BHP?! – jęknęła Irma.

– A tobie co? – uniosły brwi jak na komendę, dziwnie patrząc na koleżankę.

– No bo... mój tata jest policjantem, zawsze zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy – zaśmiała się nieco nerwowo. – To się chyba udziela, wiecie?

– Och, mniejsza o to – Cornelia potarła dłonią miejsce u nasady nosa. – Po prostu chodźmy i miejmy to już za sobą!

Schody istotnie były strome. Wysokie, nierówne stopnie, kierujące się wąską wstęgą wzdłuż owalnych ścian wieży, w górę, w górę, w górę, o kamiennej, obtłuczonej podstawie przechodzącej nagle, na wysokości jakichś dwóch metrów w jeszcze bardziej nieporządną konstrukcję z drewna, skrzypiącą upiornie pod najlżejszym naciskiem.

Wiatr wizgał cienko, wpadając przez małe okienka i hulając przez całą wysokość wieży, targając włosy i wznosząc tumany kurzu w górę, prósząc ziarkami piasku w oczy i przesłaniając widok na podobieństwo mgły.

Ściany sprawiały wrażenie mokrych i śliskich, a każdy cień wyglądający zza rogu nierówno ociosanych kamieni wyglądał groźnie i złowrogo, zupełnie jak gdyby trafiły do jakiejś krainy, rodem z koszmarnego snu, gdzie wszystko wyciąga blade, kościste palce, by zacisnąć je na twojej szyi...

– Długo jeszcze? – jęknęła Irma.

– A co, kondycja nie ta? – Cornelia nie mogła nie wytknąć koleżance czegokolwiek. Miejsce rzeczywiście mogło przyprawić człowieka o ciarki. A ona, pomimo władania żywiołem ziemi ciągle nie znosiła wszelakiego robactwa i pająków, których z całą pewnością było tu zatrzęsie.

– Nie. Chcę tam po prostu wejść i wyjść stąd – zignorowała uwagę. – Nie mamy czasu na chodzenie po schodach, których nikomu nie chciało się nawet doprowadzić do jako-takiego porządku!

– Fakt, to wygląda gorzej od twojego pokoju.

Irma prychnęła tylko, zostawiając rzecz bez komentarza ,co było najlepszym dowodem na to, że czuła się przynajmniej nieswojo.

Elyon szła o kilka kroków przed nimi, dziarsko wspinając się na kolejne stopnie, z dumnie zadartą głową, podtrzymując skraj sukni.

– Zwolnij trochę – rzuciła w jej kierunku Cornelia.

– Tak jest lepiej. Ja idę szybko – wyjaśniła Elyon, po czym zbladła nieco. – To nie patrzę w dół.

– Chwila... ty masz lęk wysokości? – zrealizowała Irma i wytrzeszczyła na nią oczy. – Przecież umiesz latać i w ogóle...

– Och... – Elyon zwolniła nieco. – Prawdę mówiąc zaczęło się to dopiero niedawno, wcześniej mogłam się bez problemu wychylić z balkonu i w ogóle.

– A teraz nie możesz? – podchwyciła Irma. – Coś konkretnego?

– Tylko koszmary – młoda królowa uśmiechnęła się nieco melancholijnie. – Nic poważnego, daję sobie z tym radę.

– Zawsze możesz powiedzieć – Strażniczka Wody wzruszyła ramionami – Tobie będzie lżej, a atmosfery tego miejsca nie da się popsuć już niczym.

Cornelia na nią syknęła, ale Elyon nie wydawała się przejmować bezpośredniością koleżanki. Miała czas się przyzwyczaić.

– Wszystko zaczęło się od ostatniej wizyty w Kondrakarze...

– Mglista Wieża? – zapytała z troską Strażniczka Ziemi.

– Nie – królowa zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, przymykając na wszelki wypadek oczy. – To co było później. I nie, nie mam na myśli kolejnej potyczki z moim bra... z Phobosem. Raczej to, co zrobił.

– Masz na myśli podszycie się pod Wyrocznię?

– Nie. Chodzi mi o to że... skoczył. Od tego czasu ciągle wraca do mnie sen o spadaniu.

– W takich snach najgorszy jest tylko moment uderzenia w ziemię. Potem się budzisz – wpadła jej w słowo Irma.

– Ale... – zająknęła się Elyon. – O to chodzi, że wiem, że śnię, ale nie ma żadnego gruntu, o który mogłabym uderzyć, żeby się obudzić. Jestem tylko ja... i nic. Czuję pęd wiatru na twarzy, wiem że spadam, ale poza tym... nic. I to mnie przeraża, boję się, że nie zdołam się obudzić.

– No cóż... Phobos udowodnił, że nawet z nieskończonej przepaści da się wyjść – mruknęła Strażniczka Wody. – Chociaż nie wiem, czy z tego akurat mamy się cieszyć.

– Pomyślimy o tym potem – przerwała im Cornelia, po czym wskazała w górę, ponad ich głowami. – Chyba jesteśmy na szczycie.

W istocie, schody znalazły swój koniec u progu kolejnych drzwi, w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż te wejściowe i również wzmacnianych żelaznymi okuciami.

Elyon podeszła i zapukała, ale odpowiedziało jej jedynie milczenie.

Stały przez chwilę, lekko skonsternowane, spoglądając po sobie niepewnie.

W końcu Cornelia odetchnęła głębiej i ponownie zapukała.

– Przepraszam? – odezwała się, po czym powtórzyła, nieco głośniej. – Jest tam kto?

Po raz kolejny nie uzyskały żadnej odpowiedzi.

– Dosyć tego dobrego! – syknęła i pchnęła drzwi, wchodząc do środka.

Irma i Elyon spojrzały po sobie, po czym ruszyły za koleżanką.

Pomieszczenie nie było w lepszym stanie, niż reszta wieży. Sądząc po zapachu – nawet w gorszym.

Panował w nim niewiarygodny zaduch, przy którym ostra woń pleśni i wilgoci na schodach wydawała się wiosennym powiewem. Wyschnięte na wiór, smrodliwe powietrze wdzierało się przemocą do gardła i momentalnie pozbawiało je jakiejkolwiek wilgoci, zmuszając do bolesnego kaszlu, który wcale nie przynosił ulgi.

Przez załzawione oczy jeszcze ciężej było dostrzec jakiekolwiek szczegóły pomieszczenia, oświetlonego tylko rozedrganymi płomieniami świec, ustawionymi w okrąg, zamknięty szczelnie zwałami stopionego i zaschniętego wosku, niczym jakiś mur obronny, wzdłuż ścian walały się kołtuny kurzu i splątane sznury pajęczyn, w które zaplątały się płaty farby, łuszczącej się z sufitu, niegdyś starannie pomalowanego na wzór rozgwieżdżonego nieba.

Niepewnie przestąpiły kilka kroków w głąb upiornego pokoju, roztrącając butami śmieci i łachmany, walające się po zabrudzonej podłodze.

– Jest tu kto...? – spróbowała raz jeszcze Cornelia.

Reakcja, jaką wywołał cichy głos strażniczki przeszła ich najśmielsze oczekiwania.

– Kto ośmiela się zakłócać spokój mojej pustelni?! – głos, który nagle rozległ się w pomieszczeniu był donośny i szorstki, niemalże niczym tarcie o siebie dwóch kamiennych płyt.

Coś, co wzięły za kolejny kłąb szmat rzuconych na podłogę odgrodzoną od reszty pokoju woskowym kręgiem poruszyło się i podniosło, wyraźnie górując nad dziewczętami.

Światło rozedrganymi ruchami kreśliło cienie na starczej, pooranej zmarszczkami twarzy, o wykrzywionych jakby w wiecznym grymasie niezadowolenia i cynizmu ustach, orlim nosie i oczach osadzonych tak głęboko, że dostrzec można było tylko źrenice, lśniące obłąkańczo i nienawistnie.

Włosy, długie i siwe, opadały splątanymi strąkami na plecy i ramiona mężczyzny, tworząc arabeski kołtunów na popielatym płaszczu, luźno narzuconym na ramiona, spod którego wyzierała szarawa, obdarta materia czegoś, co kiedyś zapewne było białą, kondrakarską szatą.

– Eee... dzień dobry? – zagaiła Irma, niezbyt inteligentnie, ale zawsze był to jakiś początek konwersacji.

– Po co tu przyszłyście?! – szczeknął w odpowiedzi starzec, niemal wypluwając z siebie przesycone złością słowa.

– Jesteśmy Strażniczkami Kondrakaru – Cornelia wpadła w słowo koleżance, zanim ta palnęłaby coś głupiego. – Potrzebujemy pańskiej pomocy. Jedna z nas, posiadaczka Serca, uległa wypadkowi, a wedle słów Wyroczni jej dusza znajduje się gdzieś poza ciałem...

– A co ja mam do tego?

– Jest pan jedyną osobą, która może nam pomóc – tym razem to Elyon mówiła. – Opowiedziano nam, że potrafiłeś wyśledzić nawet wędrówkę dusz poprzez kolejne wcielenia, więc znalezienie Will nie powinno być problemem... To bardzo ważne, bez niej Strażniczki nie są w stanie osiągnąć pełni swoich możliwości, a dzieje się coś bardzo złego!

– Nie obchodzi mnie to – burknął mężczyzna. – Świat to podłe miejsce. Nawet najlepsze zamiary wracają do ciebie, uśmiechnięte szyderczo.

– Więc zamierzasz to wszystko po prostu zostawić?! – nie dowierzała królowa. – Mimo że masz możliwość naprawienia tego?!

– Tak! – uczynił zamaszysty gest ręką, poły płaszcza zafurkotały, a koścista dłoń rzuciła upiorny cień na ścianę. – Krąg istnienia to nie jest coś, na co można bezkarnie patrzeć! Wiedza sprowadza tylko nieszczęścia, cieszcie się więc z błogosławieństwa ignorancji!

– Nie wierzę ci! Nie stałabym przed tobą, gdybym nie dowiedziała się w porę o planach mojego brata...

– Ty! – przerwał jej, a jego obłąkane źrenice rozszerzyły się, jakby nagle dostrzegł coś, co umknęło uwagi dziewcząt. – Ty jesteś Escanorem!

– Yy.. tak – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą. Złość nagle ulotniła się, jakby nigdy jej nie było, a jej miejsce zajęło zaniepokojenie. A nawet strach, mimo że królowej nie wypadało się bać.

– To jest kolejny z powodów, dla których wam nie pomogę! – oznajmił stanowczo.

– Ale... dlaczego? – zdziwiła się Irma, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i w charakterystycznym dla siebie geście podwinęła rękaw, co robiła zawsze, gdy była wyjątkowo wściekła. – Słuchaj, przez twój upór z całą pewnością w tej chwili dzieje się komuś krzywda i z całą pewnością giną ludzie, więc jeżeli nie weźmiesz tyłka w troki i nam nie pomożesz, a sytuacja będzie się robiła coraz gorsza, to być może uda ci się doprowadzić do końca świata! Chcesz tego?!

– Śmierć to tylko naturalna kolej rzeczy, przejście z jednego życia w drugie – prychnął mężczyzna. – Nie ma w niej niczego, czego można by się obawiać. Za to życie niesie jedynie strach i cierpienie.

– Co tak bardzo ci przeszkadza w tym, z jakiego rodu pochodzę? – zapytała Elyon, siląc się na to, aby nie zadrżał jej głos. – Czy to sprawka mojego brata?

– Nie! – prawie krzyknął, a płomienie świec jakby urosły na moment, zamieniając twarz starca w potworną maskę wykrzywioną gniewem. – On sam nie uczynił niczego. Za to ciekawość udowodniła mi dobitnie, że nie powinno się podążać w ślad za duszami, nie powinno się odkrywać tajemnic, które miały zostać na wieki zapomnianymi! Dobrze odrobiłem lekcję, której nauczył mnie los twojego rodu.

– Co się stało?

– Stoisz przede mną, więc ślady mojego błędu zniknęły, nie zostały jednak wymazane. Ból jest czymś, co wżera się głęboko w człowieka. Nieważne, ile lat minie, jego piętno wciąż pozostanie widoczne.

– Nadal nie rozumiem... – burknęła Irma.

– I nie zrozumiesz – Cornelia gniewnie odgarnęła włosy. – Facet jest po prostu szalony i nam nie pomoże, chociażby mogło to uratować wszechświat. Chodźmy stąd, nie warto tracić czasu.

Ruszyły w stronę wyjścia, wściekłe tym, że niepotrzebnie traciły czas.

Na progu Elyon obejrzała się jeszcze, napotykając zimne spojrzenie szalonych oczu starca.

– Nawet wiedząc, gdzie jest zabłąkany duch Strażniczki, nie pomogłybyście jej – odezwał się niespodziewanie, jego szorstki głos sprawiał, że po plecach przechodziły ciarki. – Do miejsca, w którym się znalazła nie sposób dotrzeć, nie zostając uwięzionym.

– Czyli mamy po prostu liczyć na to, że sama sobie poradzi? – fuknęła Cornelia.

– Nie – odpowiedział beznamiętnie mężczyzna. – Ktokolwiek tam dotarł, nie wraca, nie sposób samemu opuścić tego miejsca.

– Oooch, po prostu cudownie! – jęknęła Irma. – Jedyne co możemy robić, to paść na kolana i zacząć się modlić! Skoro już zdecydowałeś się odezwać, to przydaj się na cokolwiek i powiedz, gdzie TO miejsce jest!

– Nie tutaj – uśmiechnął się, a zanim któraś z dziewcząt zdążyła wrzasnąć, uniósł jedną z dłoni i kościstym palcem wskazał na własne czoło. – Jest zamknięta w swojej własnej świadomości. Nie może stamtąd uciec, bo nie można uciec przed własnym cieniem.

xxx

Nie dowiedziały się wiele. Duch Will jakimś sposobem został wydarty z jej ciała, a to, czy wróci na swoje miejsce i dziewczyna obudzi się, zależało tylko od jej własnej silnej woli. Problem stanowił fakt, że najpierw będzie musiała zrozumieć własną sytuację i odnaleźć swoje ciało, co mogło stanowić nie lada problem. Każdy umysł automatycznie bronił się i wytwarzał iluzoryczne światy, wewnątrz których tkwiła świadomość w prostym i nie podlegającym woli akcie obrony przed tak nienaturalnym stanem, w jakim znalazła się Will.

Bez takiej formy obrony istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że wszystko, co tworzyło jej osobę, mogło rozpaść się i zgubić nieodwracalnie, rozpływając się po całym wszechświecie w taki sam sposób, w jaki mieszają się substancje.

– A mój brat? – zapytała po raz kolejny Elyon.

Pustelnik spojrzał na nią z niejakim zainteresowaniem.

– Wciąż nazywasz go bratem – stwierdził w zamyśleniu.

– Bo tak jest – przyznała z pewną obawą Elyon. – Zrobił wiele złych rzeczy i robi je nadal, ale nie zmieni to faktu, że jest moim bratem.

– Interesujące – stwierdził mężczyzna. – Ironiczne i interesujące zarazem.

– Co ma pan na myśli? – młoda królowa zmarszczyła brwi.

– To, co zdecydował się zrobić w Kondrakarze nie było tym, co zrobił tak naprawdę.

– Czy nie może pan mówić odrobinę jaśniej? – jęknęła Irma. – Głowa mnie od tego boli!

Stary mężczyzna zachichotał pod nosem z wyjątkowo złośliwym wyrazem twarzy. Strażniczka prychnęła gniewnie i demonstracyjnie spojrzała w inną stronę.

– Uciekał przed posłannikami Kondrakaru, a udało mu się uciec przed wolą samego uniwersum! – zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – To nie byle osiągnięcie.

– Nadal nie rozumiem – mruknęła naburmuszona Irma.

– Duchy wszystkich istot żywych wędrują ścieżkami zapisanymi w gwiazdach – zaczął mężczyzna. – Wszystko zostało już dawno zapisane, a my tylko po raz kolejny odgrywamy scenariusz.

– Czyli ktoś postanowił, co zrobię jutro na śniadanie? – prychnęła Cornelia. – To trochę… chore.

–To nie do końca tak wygląda – uśmiechnął się krzywo mężczyzna. – Możliwych przyszłości jest nieskończenie wiele, my tylko wybieramy jedną z nich. Ale ich istnienie i skutki naszych wyborów, to wszystko zostało już zapisane.

– Więc? – zapytała Elyon. – Jak to się ma do mojego brata?

– Wybrał ścieżkę, która nie istniała – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby wyjaśniał całkowitą oczywistość. – Stworzył własną wersję przyszłości i wyrwał się poza łańcuch zdarzeń.

– To brzmi jak poważny problem – skrzywiła się Irma.

– Być może – kolejny krzywy uśmieszek zagościł na jego twarzy. – Kondrakar nie ma nad nim jakiejkolwiek władzy, jego przyszłości nie da się odczytać, bo z naszej perspektywy nie istnieje.

– Fakt, to co zrobię jutro jeszcze się nie stało – Strażniczka Wody podrapała się po głowie.

– Chodzi raczej o to, że nie można wywróżyć tego, co on zrobi, bo nie ma skąd – powiedziała Cornelia. – On tak jakby nie istnieje, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadza w robieniu tego, co mu się żywnie podoba.

– Istotnie – zgodził się mężczyzna.

– Mówiłam, że to będzie duży problem! – jęknęła Irma. – A ten jest na tyle duży, że rozważam opcję wzięcia korepetycji… z tego, o czym mówicie, czymkolwiek to jest!

– Nie zostało wiele więcej do powiedzenia – pustelnik wzruszył ramionami. – To, co wybierzecie, to wasza sprawa.

– A czy przypadkiem przez to, że mój brat zmienia swoje przeznaczenie, nie zmienia też przeznaczenia wszystkiego, z czym się zetknie? – Elyon zmarszczyła brwi. – W końcu to, co zrobi wpływa na to, co zrobią inni…

– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że Phobos przekształca wszechświat tylko tym, że oddycha! – jęknęła Cornelia.

Pustelnik tylko zaśmiał się chrapliwie i zniknął gdzieś w cieniu.

– Zdaje się, że wizyta skończona – westchnęła Irma. – Mało grzecznie, ale jakby to potrwało chwilę dłużej, to moja głowa by eksplodowała.

Elyon przytaknęła i z niepokojem spojrzała w zachmurzone niebo widoczne z jednego z okien wieży. Nie dowiedziały się wiele. Prawdę mówiąc zdobyte informacje wprowadzały tylko jeszcze większy zamęt w jej i tak skłopotanym umyśle. Poza tym dowiedziały się, że nie są w stanie zrobić niczego, aby pomóc Will się obudzić, ani niczego, co w jakiś sposób zapobiegłoby dalszym zniszczeniom uczynionym przez zbiegów.

Sytuacja wyglądała bardzo, bardzo źle. Pozostawało tylko mieć nadzieję, że Will poradzi sobie w walce z iluzjami wytworzonymi przez jej własny umysł.

– Dziewczęta? – dobiegł je głos Yan-Lin, gdy opuściły budynek wieży, w jakiej zamieszkiwał pustelnik. – Musicie mnie wysłuchać!

– Coś się stało? – Cornelia zmarszczyła brwi.

– Wiele złych rzeczy – odparła ponurym tonem staruszka. – Nie ma wiele czasu.

– Dlaczego mam paskudne przeczucia? – wymamrotała Irma, rozcierając sobie ramiona. Miała gęsia skórkę, a paskudny wicher, jaki szalał w okolicy wcale nie poprawiał sytuacji. Tak samo jak niebo, ciemne i zachmurzone, w każdym calu pokryte ciężkimi, kotłującymi się chmurami, wśród których co i rusz pojawiały się rozbłyski a powietrze wypełniał głuchy pomruk gromów.

– Wyrocznia zdecydował, że sytuacja jest zbyt poważna, aby nadal czekać na Will.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? – zapytała Cornelia, czując ukłucie niepokoju na tyle silne, że zapomniała zupełnie o grzeczności.

– Wysłał herolda, który zabije Will, aby Serce Kondrakaru mogło zostać przekazane dalej – powiedziała gorzko staruszka.

– Nie może tego zrobić! – krzyknęła Elyon. – Nie ma takiego prawa!

– Jest Wyrocznią.

– To niczego nie tłumaczy!

– Też jestem tego zdania – westchnęła Yan-Lin. – Ale zdecydował, że los wszechświata jest ważniejszy od życia jednej osoby.

– Co z Radą? – Elyon zmarszczyła brwi. – Czy oni nie mają nic do powiedzenia?

– Milczą – wyjaśniła staruszka. – Boją się.

– Musimy coś zrobić! – Cornelia gniewnie odgarnęła włosy. – Nie może ot, tak po prostu zabić kogoś, bo tak mu wygodnie!

– Skopmy heroldowi tyłek i odeślijmy do Kondrakaru – burknęła wojowniczo Irma.– Nikt nie będzie podnosił ręki na kogoś, kto nie może się obronić! Szczególnie na Will!

– Zupełnie jak Phobos – westchnęła Elyon. – Tak nie powinno być, nikt nie powinien powtarzać tego, co zrobił mój brat.

– Desperackie czasy prowadzą do wielu koszmarnych pomyłek – powiedziała Yan-Lin. – Spieszcie się, nie zostało wam wiele czasu.

xxx

– Znalazłam Serce – powiedziała Will, ciesząc się jeszcze przez chwilę ciepłym blaskiem i mocą, jaką promieniował klejnot. Kiedy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi uniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć w beznamiętną twarz księcia, który niemalże znudzonym wzrokiem się jej przyglądał.

Stwierdziła oczywistość, przecież trudno było nie zauważyć blasku klejnotu. Ale po prostu musiała to powiedzieć na głos, żeby samą siebie upewnić w tym, że odniosła sukces.

– Co dalej? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

– Dlaczego oczekujesz, że udzielę ci odpowiedzi? – uniósł lekko brwi.

– Jesteś wytworem mojej podświadomości – stwierdziła. – I sam przyjąłeś rolę Wergiliusza. Więc? Co dalej?

– A jeżeli jestem tą złą częścią twojej podświadomości? – zasugerował. – Nadal będziesz usiłowała usłyszeć moje porady?

– Podświadomość zawsze dąży do przetrwania, czytałam o tym gdzieś – mruknęła. – Albo Taranee czytała i mi o tym opowiedziała.

– Istnieje też trzecia opcja – uśmiechnął się krzywo Phobos.

– Jaka? – dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia – przyznał nonszalancko książę w taki sposób, że zupełnie nie brzmiało to jak przyznanie się do porażki.

– No to mamy problem – stwierdziła dziewczyna, krzywiąc się. – Ale skoro mam Serce, możemy spróbować wydostać się siłą...

– Nie spodziewałem się po tobie tak banalnych rozwiązań... – zakpił Phobos.

– Skoro nie masz lepszych pomysłów, to milcz – burknęła i skoncentrowała się na energii magicznej, która emanowała z Serca Kondrakaru.

Ciepłe, różowawe światło po raz kolejny odbijało się w tysiącach luster, z których wydawało się być zbudowane całe to pomieszczenie.

Phobos obserwował, z twarzą ciągle pozbawioną wyrazu, lśnienie Serca Kondrakaru odbijało się w jego oczach.

Było coś dziwnego w tym, że jej umysł zdecydował się na przyzwanie właśnie takiego obrazu, największego wroga w miejsce przyjaciół.

Mniejsza o to. Musiała się uwolnić, zanim po tamtej stronie zrobią coś głupiego, coś nieodwracalnego, do czego po prostu nie mogła dopuścić, a nie miała zbyt wiele czasu.

Skoncentrowała się na energii Serca Kondrakaru, przymykając lekko oczy, spowalniając oddech.

Moc wypełniała ją, i niemalże czuła, jak wszystkie włosy po kolei zaczynają buntować się i elektryzować.

I wtedy poczuła coś jeszcze. Jakby bańkę mydlaną, która otaczała ich ze wszystkich stron, twardą i nieustępliwą. Spróbowała przerwać barierę, ale przypominało to napieranie na ścianę budynku gołymi dłońmi.

W końcu jęknęła zrezygnowana i otworzyła dłoń, a Serce Kondrakaru zsunęło się i zawisło na zaczepionym o jej palce łańcuszku, kołysząc się lekko.

Wolną dłonią otarła pot z czoła i odgarnęła włosy, zdumiona tym, jak bardzo wyczerpująca okazała się próba wydostania poza niewidzialne więzienie.

– Problem? – Phobos, cały czas niewzruszony, uniósł brwi.

– A żebyś wiedział – prychnęła. –Jestem… jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni, a ja nie potrafię przełamać tego, cokolwiek nas tutaj trzyma.

– Więc masz problem – stwierdził.

– Przypominam, że też tu jesteś – mruknęła niezadowolona.

Nie doczekała się odpowiedzi, książę najwyraźniej za zdecydowanie ciekawsze od rozmowy uznał ślizganie się spojrzeniem po szklanych odłamkach, które otaczały ich ze wszystkich stron, skrząc się w świetle niewidzialnego słońca.

Uniosła jedną brew, przyglądając mu się.

Prawdę mówiąc nigdy wcześniej nie miała czasu, żeby mu się przyjrzeć, zbyt zajęta walką z nim lub po prostu nienawidzeniem jego i wszystkiego, co robił.

W pamięci will utrwaliła się jedynie wykrzywiona w szaleńczym uśmiechu twarz, błyski złowrogiej mocy przyzywanej przez księcia i mroczny, mroczny Meridian opleciony kolczastym, magicznym poroślem, które wydzierało życie ze wszystkiego, co miało czelność istnieć w domenie przywłaszczonej sobie przez Phobosa.

Dziwnie było na niego patrzeć w tej chwili, kiedy stał w absolutnym bezruchu, górując nad nią, jego twarz gładka i pozbawiona wyrazu, łagodne cienie podkreślające szlachetne rysy i złocistą skórę, na widok której z całą pewnością każdą modelkę w jednej chwili zeżarła by zazdrość.

Wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak powinien wyglądać książę z bajki, doskonały w każdym calu poza tym jednym mankamentem, który był jego charakterem.

– Ym, przepraszam? – zaczęła ponownie Will, odrywając wzrok od Phobosa i kierując go gdzieś w przestrzeń, byle daleko od mężczyzny. Mógł sobie wyglądać jak jakiś grecki bóg, proszę bardzo, ona miała chłopaka i wcale, ale to wcale nie gapiła się na demonicznego księcia. Ani przez moment. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale to, że ja nie mogę stąd wyjść oznacza również to, że nie możesz tego zrobić ty.

– I? – zapytał, wbijając w nią spojrzenie niebieskich oczu, w których była irytująca nuta zieleni. Nie na tyle silna, żeby zdominować kolor jego tęczówek, ale wystarczająca, żeby nie były do końca niebieskie. Nie miała pojęcia, że barwa oczu może ją tak bardzo zirytować.

– Nie powiesz mi, że zupełnie cię to nie obchodzi!

– Powiedz mi, Strażniczko, dlaczego miałoby to mnie obchodzić? – Uniósł w rozbawieniu brwi. – Sama stwierdziłaś, że jestem tylko wytworem twojej wyobraźni. Czy więc moje istnienie nie zostanie zdmuchnięte jak płomień świecy, gdy wydostaniesz się z tego miejsca?

– Tego nie wiemy – mruknęła. – Równie dobrze możesz być prawdziwy.

– Co wobec tego robiłbym tutaj? – Zatoczył dłonią łuk. – Nie wydaje ci się to alogiczne?

– Cała ta sytuacja jest alogiczna. – Tym razem to ona wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. – Ale być może jesteśmy po prostu poza wszystkim, poza czym możemy być, więc jesteśmy tu jedynymi osobami, które można spotkać. Więc po prostu na siebie wpadliśmy, bo nie było nikogo innego do wpadnięcia.

– To jest prawdopodobne. Nadal jednak, nie widzę jakichkolwiek powodów, dla których miałbym ci pomóc.

– Nie chcesz się uwolnić? – Uniosła w zdumieniu brwi.

– Dlaczego miałbym chcieć? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – Nie ma niczego, co trzymałoby mnie po tamtej stronie.

– Nie ma też niczego, co trzymało by cię tutaj – burknęła Will.

– Bariera – powiedział uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Ale naprawdę, masz ochotę tutaj zostać na wieczność? – Nie zamierzała się poddać tak łatwo, o nie. Szczególnie, że właśnie w jej umyśle ukształtowała się idea. Haczyk, który książę najprawdopodobniej połknie. – Podczas gdy ktoś używa twojego ciała i niszczy świat, który przez długi, długi czas usiłowałeś sobie przywłaszczyć?

– Usiłujesz wykorzystać moją ambicję – powiedział obojętnym tonem. Ale uśmieszek spełzł z jego twarzy, a to już coś znaczyło.

– Powiedz, że wcale cię to nie rusza – tym razem to ona wyszczerzyła się złośliwie. – Że nie obchodzi cię to, że jesteś kukiełką w czyich rękach i nie masz najmniejszego wpływu na to, co zrobisz w następnej sekundzie.

Jakiś mięsień na jego twarzy zadrżał lekko. Brawo, zdołała wykrzesać z niego jakąś reakcję! Już go praktycznie miała, zrobi to, czego chce… i miała nadzieję, że to był dobry pomysł.

– Zgoda – mruknął zniecierpliwiony książę. – Pomogę ci.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała, naśladując ton jego głosu.

– Więc? – uniósł lekko brwi. – Na co czekasz?

Chyba za nim nie nadążała. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, a on tylko przewrócił oczyma, jeszcze bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Albo po prostu znudzony sytuacją.

– Jak niby mam ci pomóc, skoro nie dajesz mi szansy? – warknął w końcu. – Podaj mi ręce!

Nie czuła się zbyt pewnie, ale jednak to zrobiła. Nie miała jakiegokolwiek innego wyjścia, a istniała całkiem spora szansa, że jej nie oszuka. Nie leżał za tym jakikolwiek zysk, więc przynajmniej chwilowo powinien kooperować.

Dłonie Phobosa nie były zimne, tak jak się spodziewała, nie wydawały się też ciepłe. Jedyne, co mogła o nich powiedzieć to to, że z całą pewnością były materialne i większe od jej własnych. Nie twarde i szorstkie, tak jak poznaczone odciskami od broni palce Caleba, ale również dalekie od smukłych, delikatnych dłoni Cedrica (chociaż on najprawdopodobniej nieco oszukiwał, manipulując swoim wyglądem tak, aby uzyskać najbardziej zadowalający efekt).

Skoncentrowała się po raz kolejny.

Oprócz ciepłej, przyjemnej mocy Serca Kondrakaru czuła inną energię. Czystą i chłodną jak górski potok, skoncentrowaną i potężną niczym błyskawica.

Było też coś jeszcze, coś więcej, coś czego nie potrafiła zidentyfikować, a co sprawiło, że zimny dreszcz przeszedł jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Odegnała nieprzyjemne uczucie i skoncentrowała się na barierze, która ich więziła.

Ustępowała powoli, niechętnie i z dużym oporem, aż w końcu pojawiło się pęknięcie, które zdawało się niczym powiew świeżego powietrza.

Phobos też musiał to wyczuć, bo poczuła jak lekko drgnął, nie oderwał jednak dłoni od jej własnych.

Chwilę później bariera runęła, a jej wszechświat wypełniła oślepiająca biel.

Zacisnęła kurczowo dłonie, ale nie wyczuła rąk mężczyzny, gdy wszystko zlało się w jedno.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Dzień dobry po raz kolejny i dziękuję bardzo za komcie i PM, komcie zawsze czynią autora szczęśliwszym!  
Filigranka zauważyła, że z poprawnością nadal jestem na bakier, więc pewnie wezmę go w obroty po raz kolejny. Ale to już po opublikowaniu całości, wystarczająco wiele rzeczy mam na warsztacie w tej chwili :x

Rozdział VIII

„Inferno"

Gdy Hay-Lin i Taranee dotarły na miejsce, nie było już wiele do zastania. Meridianskie oddziały, które próbowały odeprzeć ten przerażający atak dawno rozpierzchły się w popłochu. Lub przestały istnieć, o czym żadna z nich nie chciała myśleć.

Ziemia wokół była wypalona, czarna i przerażająco pusta. Z daleka wyglądała niczym szkaradna blizna na ciele świata, jątrząca się i gnijąca, rozrastająca się wokół i ogarniająca chorobą coraz większe i większe połacie terenu, żeby w końcu ogarnąć sobą absolutnie wszystko, w taki sam sposób, jak ciężkie, burzowe chmury, przejmowały kontrolę nad jeszcze przed chwilą niebieskim niebem.

– To wygląda upiornie – wyszeptała Hay-Lin, ostrożnie dotykając nogami gruntu. Był jeszcze ciepły.

– Tu ci przyznam rację – skrzywiła się druga Strażniczka, poprawiając okulary i ogarniając wzrokiem smętnie dopalające się resztki czegoś, co kiedyś było lasem, a obecnie jedynie sterczącymi z ziemi, poczerniałymi kikutami, w których dogasały ostatnie iskry żaru.

– Dlaczego on to robi? – Azjatka przygryzła wargę. – Przecież nic mu to nie da!

– A dlaczego Tural zrobił to, co zrobił? – Taranee odpowiedziała jej pytaniem na pytanie. – Wątpię, żebyśmy mogły oczekiwać tu logiki.

– Coś sugerujesz? – Hay-Lin zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nic. Ale wydaje mi się, że to jest większe. Dużo, dużo większe od tego, czego się spodziewamy po całym tym bałaganie.

– Do tej pory próbowali zagarnąć władzę nad światem, a nie go zniszczyć – potwierdziła Strażniczka powietrza.

– Nie, to nie to, co mam na myśli – Taranee pokręciła głową. – Do tej pory z Mglistej Wieży nie dało się uciec. A teraz, tak nagle wszyscy…

Nie miała szans dokończyć.

Zupełnie nagle po ziemi tuż obok miejsca w którym stała rozpełzły się wężowe nitki błyskawic, przy ogłuszającym huku i trzasku. Krzyknęła, odruchowo odskakując, a następne potężne wyładowanie minęło ją dosłownie o włos.

– Taranee! – krzyknęła Hay-Lin, wzrokiem szukając tego, kto je zaatakował.

I znalazła.

Niczym spod ziemi, spośród kurzu i pyłu wznoszących się wysoko ze spalonego gruntu, wyłoniła się wysoka sylwetka Meridiańskiego księcia.

Wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. Nie mogła spodziewać się niczego innego, wiedziała doskonale, że to on był przyczyną całego nieszczęścia, ale jednocześnie na jego widok przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz, zupełnie jakby było coś nieopisanie przerażającego w jasnych, targanych wiatrem włosach, które opadały na twarz mężczyzny, a za którymi lśniły oczy, zimne i błękitne.

Tylko że nie było w nich nienawiści i gniewu, które tak dobrze pamiętała, nie było w nich wściekłości i żądzy władzy.

Nie było w nich nic, tak samo jak nie było nic w oczach Turala.

Niemal nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy zupełnie nagle uniósł dłoń, a w jej kierunku runęła błyskawica. Zacisnęła zęby i wbiła wzrok w księcia, ignorując głuchy pomruk gromów, gdy ciemne burzowe chmury kotłowały się nad jej głową coraz gwałtowniej. Wiatr nagiął się do jej woli i pomknął w stronę księcia, atakując z dziką furią żywiołu.

Phobos odwrócił się jedynie i uniósł dłoń, a potężna fala rozeszła się między jego palcami, omijając jego postać i uderzając w ziemię, wznosząc kolejne tumany pyłu.

Dokładnie ten moment wykorzystała Taranee by wezwać swój żywioł, by sprawić, żeby potężne jęzory ognia ogarnęły kurz i stojącego tam księcia, by kontynuowały dzieło zniszczenia, gdy Phobos zajęty był odpieraniem ataku z innej strony.

Prawdopodobnie by się udało, gdyby nie to, że wokół mężczyzny pojawiła się jakby znikąd niemożliwa do przebicia bariera. Tak samo jak pojawiła się tam druga osoba.

– Will? – wyszeptała Hay-Lin, zamierając w bezruchu i wpatrując się w swoją przyjaciółkę.

Przyjaciółkę, która stała ramię w ramię z Phobosem, z twarzą pozbawioną wyrazu. I która skierowała spojrzenie prosto w jej stronę, a moment później wszystko wypełniła potężna energia, rozchodząca się cienkimi nitkami błyskawic, roznosząca intensywny zapach ozonu. Hay-Lin krzyknęła, kuląc się aby uniknąć ataku.

– Will! Co ty wyprawiasz?!

– Nie wydaje mi się, żeby nas słyszała! – stwierdziła Taranee, na tyle głośno, żeby druga Strażniczka usłyszała. – Ich spojrzenie… jest tak samo puste.

– Nie mogę jej zaatakować!

– Musisz – powiedziała chłodno Taranee. – Albo będziesz walczyć serio, albo za moment rozniosą nas w pył.

Hay-Lin skinęła głową, chociaż w tej chwili chciała jedynie się rozpłakać, bo tylko to wydawało się mieć sens. Ale nie miała czasu na łzy, bo potężne wiązki energii znowu wzniosły się w powietrze, pozostawała więc tylko rozpaczliwa walka o przetrwanie i odpowiadanie atakiem na atak.

Taranee również nie próżnowała, lawirując miedzy błyskawicami i usiłując wymyślić coś, co dałoby im jakąkolwiek przewagę w tej potyczce.

Bo to nie była walka, jaką znały, walka do momentu, w którym osłabiony przeciwnik padnie na kolana. To była walka o życie i musiała ją wygrać, nawet jeżeli jednym z przeciwników była przyjaciółka.

Gdy odskoczyła po raz kolejny, miała wrażenie że coś ją oślepiło.

Zamrugała gwałtownie oczyma, ale dziwny, nienaturalny obraz wrył jej się w pamięć, na stałe zamarł pod powiekami. Zupełnie jakby miało to jakieś specjalne znaczenie, co doskonale rozumiała jej podświadomość, ale Zdowy rozsądek wypierał ten fakt ze wszystkich sił.

W cienkich, ciemnych liniach, które na ułamek sekundy zdawały się pokrywać sylwetkę Phobosa nie było za grosz sensu. Jedyną rzeczą, która w tej chwili liczyła się, było to, że zamarł na krótki moment, a który ona musiała wykorzystać.

– Przepraszam, Will – wyszeptała Taranee, gdy jej dłonie wypełniły się płomieniami, a wiatr stworzony przez Hay-Lin poniósł żywioł do celu.

Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało się jej, że widzi podwójnie, że stoi tam nie jedna, a dwie Will, obie mgliste i nierealne.

A potem wszystko ogarnął ogień.

xxx

Jeżeli chodziło o najgorszy możliwy moment do obudzenia się, zdecydowanie pierwsze miejsce zajmowało stanie idealnie na drodze pędzącego interno, którego potężne ogniste jęzory pożerały wszystko, czego mogły dosięgnąć, mając za sobą jedynie osuwającą się na ziemię Strażniczkę.

Instynkt na całe szczęście szybciej zareagował niż oszołomiona sytuacją świadomość i zmusił go do działania, otoczenia ich dwójki obronną tarczą.

Był tylko jeden problem. Gdy pospiesznie wytwarzał magiczną barierę, która miała ich ochronić, stało się coś dziwnego. Jego palce wyczuły strukturę, jakiej nie miało prawa być w tamtym miejscu, nici energii, jakich istnienie pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek sensu.

Nie miał czasu na delikatność, ułamek sekundy mógł zadecydować o przeżyciu, więc nie silił się na delikatność.

Tajemnicza struktura ustąpiła zdumiewająco łatwo, pękając z jękiem, a świat po raz kolejny zatoczył łuk i rozpalił się oślepiającym blaskiem.

Zacisnął powieki, ale światło zniknęło równie nagle, jak się pojawiło.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zdecydowanie nie byli już w Kansas. Cokolwiek to znaczyło, prawdopodobnie zwrot wypłynął gdzieś ze świadomości Strażniczki i postanowił zostać u niego.

Zamiast w potężny, ogarniający świat z dziką furią ognisty żywioł, wpatrywał się w jasne, niebieskie niebo górujące ponad zieloną ścianą lasu, a powietrze było chłodne, pachnące wilgotną ziemią i ściółką.

Zamrugał zdumiony, po czym uznał, że ta wersja świata z oczywistych powodów pasuje mu zdecydowanie bardziej.

Gdy rozejrzał sie, dostrzegł jeszcze leżącą na ziemi Powierniczkę Serca, która chyba odzyskiwała przytomność.

Książę nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego odruchowo uratował i dziewczynę, ale uznał, że skoro coś już się stało, to nie ma sensu tego rozpatrywać. Był dziwnie pewien, że nie istniał jakikolwiek sposób, w jaki mogłaby mu zaszkodzić.

– Co się stało? – wymamrotała Will, z jękiem podnosząc się z ziemi. Część ziemi podniosłą się razem z nią, oblepiając jej dłonie i policzek ciemnymi, lepkimi ziarenkami i czymś, co kiedyś mogło być liściem, ale aktualnie znajdowało się na dobrej drodze do zostania próchnicą.

Otarła twarz, co zaowocowało jedynie tym, ze roztarła na niej ciemne smugi.

– Nie jestem do końca pewien – padła odpowiedź, której się nie spodziewała. A raczej została udzielona głosem, którego się nie spodziewała.

– Phobos? – jęknęła oszołomiona. Ale zaskoczenia sprawiło, że wnet doszła do siebie i była gotowa w każdej chwili do… czegokolwiek. Co i tak nie nastąpiło, bo najwyraźniej za ciekawsze od atakowania Strażniczki uznał patrzenie gdzieś w przestrzeń.

– Nie wiem, czy mam się cieszyć, że pamiętasz moje imię – skomentował.

– Wygląda na to, że jednak nie byłeś wytworem mojej wyobraźni – stwierdziła, podnosząc się na nogi. – Gdzie jesteśmy? Chwilę temu wydawało mi się, że widziałam dziewczyny i one… ale musiało mi się wydawać.

– Jeżeli miałaś ochotę powiedzieć, że zostaliśmy przez nie zaatakowani, to tak właśnie się stało – stwierdził Phobos obojętnym tonem.

– Ale to niemożliwe! – prychnęła. – Nie zrobiłyby tego!

– Niby dlaczego? – Książę szczerze się zdziwił i aż zaszczycił ją spojrzeniem z tej okazji.

– Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami…

– I czy to coś zmienia? – Zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Spójrz na to racjonalnie, Strażniczko. Twoje ciało znajdowało się pod czyjąś kontrolą, dokładnie tak samo jak i moje. Ten ktoś, kimkolwiek był, uznał że niszczenie wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku prymitywnymi metodami to najlepsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić, więc wykorzystał swoją kontrolę właśnie do tego.

– A Strażniczki musiały bronić zaatakowanego świata – westchnęła ciężko Will. – Chyba powinnam ci podziękować.

– Za co? – zdziwił się szczerze Phobos.

– Za uratowanie mi życia – skrzywiła się dziewczyna. – Ja… byłam zupełnie nieprzygotowana na odparcie ataku i gdybyś nie zrobił tego, cokolwiek zrobiłeś, to rozsmarowałoby mnie po okolicy. Z całą pewnością byłoby to bardzo dramatyczne, a potem dziewczyny dostałyby od Wyroczni wzruszającą przemowę na temat tego, że w ostatniej chwili częściowo odzyskałam kontrolę, czy coś i postanowiłam się poświęcić.

Książę zaśmiał się pod nosem. Ironia w wykonaniu Strażniczki nie należała do takiej najwyższych lotów i przez większość czasu brzmiała cokolwiek dziecinnie, jednakże była, a dziewczyna myślała i usiłowała wyciągnąć jakieś wnioski.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić, jeżeli już mówimy o Wyroczni?  
– Nie wiem – mruknęła, spochmurniawszy wyraźnie. – Ale zdecydowanie z nim porozmawiam. Zabicie mnie to najgłupszy pomysł, o jakim słyszałam.

Phobos postanowił chwilowo powstrzymać się od komentarza. Z jego perspektywy zabicie Strażniczek Kondrakaru, w tym Will, przez długi czas wydawało się bardzo racjonalną decyzją. Teraz nie widział w tym celu, ale sytuacja zmieniła się… znacznie. Prawdopodobnie daleko bardziej niż przypuszczał, jak uparcie twierdziła jego podświadomość. Nawet powietrze pachniało inaczej, przenikając do głębi swoją obcością, brakiem czegoś, co zawsze w nim było, a czego nie potrafił teraz wyczuć. To wrażenie jednocześnie niepokoiło i przynosiło ulgę, co w efekcie dezorientowało jeszcze bardziej.

–…swoją drogą – Will spojrzała w jego kierunku. – Co właściwie zrobiłeś?

– Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – przyznał.

– Nie wiesz – powtórzyła za nim, powoli cedząc słowa. – Jakim cudem możesz nie wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś?

Wzruszył ramionami.

Nie wiedział. Po prostu.

– Wygląda na to, że gdzieś nas teleportowałeś – westchnęła. – Ale domyślam się, że nie masz najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie.

– Nawet nie miałem takiego zamiaru – przyznał się. – Podnosiłem prostą magiczną tarczę, a po chwili znaleźliśmy się tutaj.

– Gdziekolwiek to jest – dokończyła za niego. – Wypada się rozejrzeć i znaleźć ewentualną drogę do domu.

Książę nie skomentował, ale gdy Strażniczka ruszyła w pierwszym lepszym kierunku, pomaszerował za nią, w przeciwieństwie do dziewczyny nadal absolutnie spokojny. Po prostu nie widział celu w panikowaniu, więc trzymał nerwy na wodzy, a wszelkie wątpliwości zachowywał dla siebie. To nie powinno mieć już znaczenia, ale dawno temu nauczył się, że uczuć nie należy demonstrować publicznie. Mogły zostać wykorzystane przez innych.

Miejsce, w którym się znaleźli wyglądało dokładnie jak obraz, jaki pierwszy nasuwa się na myśl, gdy wspomniany zostanie las. Potężne korony drzew rozpościerały się wysoko ponad nimi, a światło przedzierało się między poruszanymi wiatrem liśćmi, migocząc złociście. Pnie wznosiły się ciemnym, niewzruszonym murem w górę, a potężne korzenie tworzyły swoisty tor przeszkód na pachnącej ziemią, usłanej zeszłorocznymi liśćmi ściółce.

Powietrze było chłodne, na tyle że każdy oddech roztaczał wokół ust mgiełkę, a podłoże rozmiękłe, gdzieniegdzie pokryte błotnistymi kałużami. Teren nieznacznie obniżał się więc było ich coraz więcej i więcej, aż droga między drzewami zaczęła przypominać bardziej brodzenie w bagnisku niż cokolwiek innego.

Humor Will psuł się z chwili na chwilę, tak samo jak z chwili na chwilę jej buty i reszta ubrania stawały się coraz brudniejsze.

Phobos, naturalnie, wydawał się absolutnie nieporuszony całą sytuacją, a jego szaty pozostawały nietknięte jakimkolwiek brudem, mimo że długa i powłóczysta materia sięgała ziemi.

– Czy ty chodzisz po wodzie? – burknęła Will, patrząc z pretensją na księcia i mimowolnie porównując go ze sobą. Zdecydowanie górował, nie tylko wzrostem.

– Dlaczego nie miałbym? – zapytał, unosząc brwi.

Strażniczka jęknęła i stwierdziła, że wyjaśnianie Phobosowi niuansów związanych z chodzeniem po wodzie nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

xxx

– Powinnyście wracać na Ziemię – powiedziała stanowczo Elyon, gdy tylko głos Yan-Lin zamilkł. – Ja udam się do Kondrakaru i spróbuję przemówić Wyroczni do rozsądku.

Strażniczki skinęły tylko głowami i ruszyły przez otwarty portal. Nie miały czasu na dyskusje i obawiały się, że nie miały również czasu, aby uratować życie przyjaciółki.

Samo dotarcie do szpitala, nawet przy użyciu ich mocy, żałośnie niepełnych bez udziału Powierniczki Serca, pożerało cenne minuty.

Kiedy jednak dotarły na miejsce, zastały niesamowite zamieszanie, wśród którego znajdowała się oszołomiona i najwyraźniej przerażona pani Vandom.

Wozy policyjne stały zaparkowane pod szpitalem, strasznie nierówno i w widocznym pośpiechu.

Wymieniły niepewne spojrzenia, po czym skinęły głowami i podbiegły do kobiety, z trudem znajdując ścieżkę pomiędzy kręcącymi się wszędzie funkcjonariuszami i personelem medycznym.

Z chaotycznego potoku słów, jaki dochodził zewsząd zdołały wyłowić, że wszystkie osoby, jakie znajdowały się w szpitalu, dosłownie zniknęły i nikt nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia jak, ani dlaczego. Dopiero niedawno zaczęli pojawiać się na powrót, zupełnie nieświadomi całego zajścia, co tylko pogłębiało dezorientację funkcjonariuszy i jeszcze bardziej podniecało prasę, która zwietrzyła sensację.

– Pani Vandom? Coś się stało? – zapytała z niepokojem Cornelia.

– Will zniknęła – z trudem wykrztusiła kobieta.

– Jak to zniknęła? – Irma otworzyła szerzej oczy. – Przecież była nieprzytomna!

– Kiedy przyszłam, nie było jej w łóżku – pani Vandom pokręciła głową. – Nigdy w życiu nie byłam tak, tak…

– Może się obudziła uciekła, bo się przestraszyła? – nieśmiało wysnuła teorię blondynka. – Ludzie czasami budzą się strasznie zmieszani, mogła nie zorientować się, gdzie jest.

– Być może – kobieta uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Mam taką nadzieję.

– Czy stało się coś jeszcze? – zapytała Irma, marszcząc brwi. Miała złe przeczucie. Przeczucie, że przybyły za późno, a coś takiego mogło oznaczać jedynie naprawdę koszmarną rzecz.

– Nie, nic – pani Vandom odgarnęła włosy. – Musiało mi się przywidzieć, chociaż wydawało się tak bardzo realne…

– Co pani zobaczyła? – zapytała Irma.

Powiedz nam, powiedz nam, powiedz nam, powtarzała w myślach, raz po raz.

Aż głupio jej było, że jeszcze nie tak dawno wykorzystywała tę umiejętność w szkole, żeby naciągnąć nauczycieli na zadawanie łatwiejszych pytań. Teraz to wydawało się takie… pozbawione jakiegokolwiek znaczenia.

– To może się wydawać głupie… – zaczęła niepewnym tonem Susan, ale stwierdziła, że równie dobrze mogła powiedzieć o cudacznym widziadle, jakie dostrzegła w sali, w której leżała Will. Nic się przecież nie stanie, nic więcej nie może się już stać gorszego. – Wydawało mi się, że w szpitalu widziałam rycerza w pełnej zbroi.

– Rycerza…? – powtórzyła po niej Cornelia, ale Irma dała jej szturchańca pod żebra.

– Nie mogłam dostrzec twarzy, bo miał opuszczoną przyłbicę – kontynuowała kobieta. – Wydawał się roztaczać wokół siebie jakąś poświatę, a w ręku miał największy miecz, jaki widziałam. Poszedł prosto do pokoju, w którym leżała Will, więc pobiegłam za nim.

– A Will…? – zapytała ostrożnie Irma. – Czy kiedy on wszedł…

– Sala była już pusta – odpowiedziała kobieta. – Stał tam przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się do mnie i myślałam, że… ale on tylko przeszedł obok mnie i zniknął za rogiem. Zupełnie, jakby rozmył się w powietrzu.

– Może to ze zdenerwowania…? – podsunęła Cornelia.

– Najprawdopodobniej – Susan uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Ale wydawał się tak bardzo rzeczywisty…

– Will na pewno się znajdzie – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco Irma. – Po prostu trochę jej się poplątało, ale ona zawsze szybko dochodziła do siebie.

– Możemy pomóc jej poszukać – dodała szybko blondynka. – Możliwe, że z przyzwyczajenia poszła gdzieś, gdzie wydawało jej się, że powinna być.

– To bardzo miłe z waszej strony – pani Vandom odgarnęła włosy za ucho.

– Zadzwonimy, jeżeli ją gdzieś znajdziemy – Irma pocieszycielsko uniosła kciuk do góry, zanim ponownie musiały przedzierać się przez tłum, aby oddalić się od miejsca zamieszania.

– Czy możliwe, że się spóźniłyśmy? – zapytała przyciszonym głosem Cornelia, gdy uznały, że mogą już rozmawiać.

– Nie mam pojęcia – Irma przygryzła wargę. – Ale ona powiedziała, że gdy Herold wszedł do pokoju, to już jej tam nie było.

– Sądzisz, że się obudziła? – Blondynka zmarszczyła brwi.

– To byłoby miłe z jej strony – stwierdziła druga Strażniczka. – Ostatnio dzieje się masa paskudnych rzeczy, więc pora byłaby idealna.

Maszerowały przez chwilę w milczeniu.

– Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć – westchnęła w końcu Cornelia. – Że Wyrocznia to zrobił. Że naprawdę wysłał Herolda, żeby zabił Will.

– Jeżeli chcesz mu skopać tyłek, to weź numerek i stań w kolejce – burknęła Irma, demonstracyjnie podkasając rękawy. – Już ja mu pokażę, likwidować Will!

– Najpierw skopmy tyłek Phobosa i reszty brygady niezresocjalizowanych – stwierdziła wojowniczo Cornelia. – A potem po nosie dostanie reszta.

Przyspieszyły nieco, rozglądając się za jakimś opuszczonym zaułkiem, z którego nie będzie ich widać. Nie miały tyle czasu, żeby przekradać się do księgarni i stamtąd udać do Kondrakaru.

Był tylko jeden problem.

Nie dostrzegły osoby, która przez cały czas ostrożnie podążała za nimi, i czaiła się w cieniu, gdy w zaułku otworzył się portal.

Susan Vandom odgarnęła włosy za ucho, wpatrując się w zamykające się przejście między światami.

A wszystko, co do tej pory uznawała za oczywiste przestało być oczywistym.

Nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówiły, nie miała pojęcia, kim były wymieniane przez nie osoby. Ale wiedziała wystarczająco wiele, żeby stwierdzić, że zagrażali jej córce.


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział IX

„Druga strona monety"

Las skończył się nagle, niczym ucięty nożem, a przed nimi zupełnie nagle rozpostarło się olbrzymie pole, na końcu którego niewyraźnie majaczyły zabudowania. Mgła, unosząca się nad ziemią sprawiała, że trudno było określić i kształt i przestrzeń, jaką zajmowały budynki.

Will zmarszczyła lekko brwi i zmrużyła oczy, usiłując dostrzec cokolwiek.

– Bez szans – westchnęła w końcu. – Nie zobaczymy niczego, jeżeli trochę się nie zbliżymy.

– Dlaczego mielibyśmy to robić? – zapytał Phobos.

– Pomyślmy… – Założyła ręce na piersi i ciągnęła mocno zirytowanym tonem. – Jest zimno, nie mamy najmniejszego pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, więc wypadałoby znaleźć jakichś ludzi, którzy by nam to powiedzieli. Wtedy moglibyśmy wrócić do domu.

Książę tylko wzruszył ramionami, więc uznała to za zgodę i pomaszerowała w stronę zabudowań. Ścieżka zdawała się sama układać pod jej stopami, a zejście po stromym zboczu okazało się o wiele łatwiejsze niż mogła przypuszczać.

Jednak w miarę jak zbliżała się do osady coraz bardziej, a budynki i otaczająca je palisada stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze, zaczęła zwalniać. Bo było jeszcze coś, co nie dawało jej spokoju, za to przywoływało zimne dreszcze raz po raz przechodzące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Czuła coś tak szalenie niewłaściwego, coś co nie powinno istnieć, że zupełnie zaschło jej w ustach.

– Zatrzymałaś się – stwierdził Phobos, patrząc na nią z niejakim zainteresowaniem.

– Nie czujesz tego? – Odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała niepewnie.

– Nie – odparł krótko. – Za to słyszę.

Will zamrugała gwałtownie i nadstawiła uszu, przymykając oczy. Ktoś kiedyś jej powiedział, że słuch się wtedy wyostrza. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to jest prawda, ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować.

Rzeczywiście, w powietrzu unosił się raczej głos. A raczej głosy.

Wznosiły się i opadały, początkowo wydawało się, że bez sensu, potem jednak udało jej się dostrzec w tym jakiś sens, dosłyszeć rytm.

Nie była w stanie rozpoznać słów, jednakże tętniące, raz ciche a raz głośniejsze dźwięki wrzynały się pod czaszkę i nie pozwalały o sobie zapomnieć, podczas gdy podświadomość dziewczyny, tknięta jakimś prymitywnym lękiem sprawiła, że miała ochotę oddalić się jak najszybciej od ich źródła.

– To tylko piosenka – wyszeptała Will i skuliła się nieco. – Tylko piosenka, ale jednak coś jest tak przerażająco niewłaściwe, że robi mi się zimno!

– Używają magii – stwierdził Phobos, omiatając ludzi chłodnym, beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. – Ale jest zupełnie inna od tej, którą znamy.

– Jest zła – Strażniczka zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie – książę zaprzeczył. – Nie zła.

– Czuję wyraźnie – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Paskudna aura, aż ciarki przechodzą…

– Czy to, ze masz zły humor, determinuje, jaką jesteś osobą? – zapytał Phobos.

W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiała, co to ma w ogóle wspólnego z ich rozmową. Moment później do niej dotarło.

Piosenka, która niosła magię, opierała się na emocjach. A one były wściekłością i desperacją, niosły ze sobą gorycz i słony smak łez i gniew tak silny, że w pierwszym odruchu chciałaby uciec, tylko po to, żeby nie znaleźć się na drodze tej furii. Nic dziwnego, że magia wydawała się zła.

– Skąd wiedziałeś? – zapytała.

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko krzywo, a ona miała ochotę palnąć się w czoło.

Naturalnie, że wiedział. W przeciwieństwie do niej był w stanie niemalże od razu rozpoznać to przerażające uczucie, które niosła ze sobą piosenka, bo znał je doskonale.

– Myślisz, że powinniśmy coś zrobić? – wymamrotała cicho.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – To emocje, a z nimi nie da się logicznie porozumieć. Zginęlibyśmy razem z tym, co próbują zniszczyć.

– Co chcą zniszczyć? – zapytała. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, czym mogła być rzecz budząca tak silne emocje i jednocześnie wymagająca tak wielkich nakładów mocy.

A powietrze wokół aż tętniło od energii magicznej.

– Naprawdę tego nie rozumiesz? – Phobos spojrzał na nią, marszcząc lekko brwi, a wyraz jego twarzy był…

Will powstrzymała jęk, kiedy dotarło do niej, jak bardzo znowu się wygłupiła.

Chodziło o Kondrakar, jak zawsze. Meridiański książę rozumiał sytuację tych ludzi dużo, dużo lepiej od niej. Jego świat też był wykluczony przez Białą Twierdzę, też został odgrodzony od całej reszty wszechświata, zamieniony w klatkę.

Ci ludzie chcieli wolności, chcieli wyrwać się poza barierę stworzoną przez Wyrocznię, więc śpiewali pełną wściekłości, tętniącą od magii pieśń, jednak było to zbyt mało, żeby się uwolnić. I zemścić. Bo nie wątpiła, że właśnie to będą chcieli zrobić po przekroczeniu granicy.

– Powinniśmy iść, zanim nas znajdą – wymamrotała tylko.

Książę zerknął na nią przelotnie i skinął głową.

Znowu pozwolił jej iść przodem, zajęty własnymi myślami.

Nie była pewna, jak długo maszerowali. Czy raczej przedzierali się przez leśno-bagienne ostępy, szukając… w zasadzie, nie miała nawet najmniejszego pojęcia czego. Jakiegoś miejsca, będącego na tyle daleko, żeby można było w nim spokojnie odpocząć i zastanowić się nad sytuacją, nie ryzykując przy tym natknięcia się na lokalnych. Jeżeli istotnie, mieli jakiś zatarg z Wyrocznią, to jej obecność w tym świecie bardzo, ale to bardzo nie przypadnie im do gustu. Wolała nie sprawdzać, czy zdoła sobie poradzić przeciwko obcej i dziwnie prymitywnej formie magii.

Szczególnie, że coś wewnątrz niej uparcie twierdziło, że racja była po ich stronie.

W końcu zdecydowała się zatrzymać. Miejsce było równie dobre, jak każde inne, a jej nogi zdecydowanie protestowały przeciwko dalszemu marszowi.

Rozejrzała się po okolicy, oddychając głęboko chłodnym, czystym powietrzem.

Znajdowali się na trawiastym stoku jakiejś doliny, a wokół nie było śladu życia jakichkolwiek ludzi. Długie połacie zielonkawej roślinności ciągnęły się przez długie, długie metry i gdyby nie późna jesień, widok z całą pewnością byłby oszałamiający.

Niebo, ponad trawiastym stokiem było szarawe, zasnute cienkimi wstążkami chmur, październikowe do bólu. Na sam widok miała idiotyczne skojarzenia z rozpoczynającą się szkołą, deszczem i wstawaniu o nieludzkich porach. To było strasznie głupie, biorąc pod uwagę ich sytuację.

– Wydaje mi się, że trzeba wrócić, odkręcić to wszystko – wymamrotała na tyle głośno, żeby i on usłyszał i opadła na trawę. Najwyżej upaćka sobie spódniczkę na zielono. Ciężko będzie zauważyć, dziwaczna kolorystyka uniformów Strażniczek miała swoje zalety.

– Jest tylko jeden problem – westchnęła Will ciężko. – Zupełnie nie czuję… Sieci. Do tej pory nie wiedziałam, co to było, ale skoro od samego początku zamykałyśmy portale między światami, to w jakiś sposób musiałam nauczyć się ją wyczuwać. A tutaj jej nie ma, całkowita pustka.

– Jest tylko jedno rozwiązanie – stwierdził nagle Phobos. – Jesteśmy w świecie znajdującym się poza Siecią.

– Jak? – wykrztusiła Will.

– Nie mam pojęcia, jak – książę wzruszył ramionami. – Po prostu. Wygląda na to, że przeniosłem nas poza zasięg Wyroczni.

– Ale to przecież niemożliwe – dziewczyna sceptycznie uniosła brew. – Nie da się teleportować poza Sieć, bo zrobili ją właśnie po to, żeby nic nie mogło przeleźć. W obie strony.

– A jednak nam się udało.

– Tylko Wyrocznia byłby w stanie zerwać Sieć albo ją nałożyć – ciągnęła Will. – Nie wiem jak twoim zdaniem, ale moim, to masz zdecydowanie za dużo włosów, żeby udawać Himerisha.

Phobos uśmiechnął się krzywo. Wszystko, o czym mówiła Strażniczka, było prawdą. Tylko że w tej chwili był niemalże całkowicie pewien, że istotnie, znajdują się poza domeną Kondrakaru, a on z jakiejś nieznanej przyczyny potrafi zrobić to, do czego dążył przez całe życie.

To zdecydowanie nie było fair. Po długich latach spędzonych w Meridianie, który w wyniku działań Wyroczni równie dobrze mógł być więzieniem, odciętym od wszystkich innych światów, po kolejnych latach spędzonych na poszukiwaniu własnej siostry i nieudanej próby wyssania z niej mocy, dzięki czemu byłby w stanie przedrzeć się przez Sieć, umiejętność pokonania bariery po prostu się pojawiła.

– Najwyraźniej świat nie jest taki, jak nam się wydawało – stwierdził z pozoru obojętnym tonem. Albo to, albo coś się zmieniło, nagle i gwałtownie, tuż po tym, jak udało im się uwolnić z… gdziekolwiek byli. Nie miał nawet najmniejszego pojęcia, jak w ogóle się tam znalazł. W jego pamięci ziała wielka, czarna dziura, która obejmowała wszystkie wydarzenia, od porażki w Kondrakarze, do spotkania ze Strażniczką. Niewiedza go przerażała.

– Co się stało? – zapytała nagle Will, a on uniósł głowę, może odrobinę zbyt gwałtownie, zdradzając się tym samym z tym, co wolał zachować dla siebie.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Wszystko. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeszcze niedawno toczyliśmy epicki pojedynek dobra i zła, a teraz siedzimy i rozmawiamy. A Kondrakar chciał mnie zabić tylko dlatego, że przestałam być przydatna. Nie chwytam tego.

– To się nazywa polityka – uśmiechnął się krzywo książę.

– Więc zaczynam doceniać zalety tyranii – przewróciła oczyma. – Rzeczy nie zmieniają się tak nagle.

Pokręcił tylko głową, udając rozbawienie ironią sytuacji. Jego umysł jednak pracował nad zupełnie inną kwestią, taką, na którą desperacko wręcz potrzebował odpowiedzi.

Czym się stał?

Bo to, że nie był sobą takim, jakim się pamiętał, było absolutnie pewne.

xxx

– Widziałyśmy Will – powiedziała Taranee, gdy tylko spotkała pozostałe dziewczyny.

Dookoła nich rozciągała się biała jak śnieg forteca Kondrakaru, spokojna i niewzruszona.

– Naprawdę? – Irma odetchnęła z głęboką ulgą i dosłownie osunęła się na posadzkę, bo kolana z ulgi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. – To świetnie! Już się bałam…

– Nie wiem, czy to taka szczęśliwa nowina – skrzywiła się Taranee. – Walczyłyśmy z nią.

– Wy co? – zapytała Cornelia, a na jej twarzy malował się wybitnie mało inteligentny wyraz. – Ale… dlaczego?

– Też chciałabym to wiedzieć – ciemnoskóra pokręciła głową. – Przybyłyśmy do Meridianu, walczyć z Phobosem, tak jak zostało powiedziane.

– Tylko że nie był sam – zdawało się, że Hay-Lin zbiera się na płacz. – Bo była z nim Will i stała po jego stronie, i oni z nami walczyli, i nie miałyśmy wyboru…

– Chwila, bo czegoś tu nie chwytam – wymamrotała Cornelia. – Możecie opowiedzieć to jeszcze raz, powoli?

– Nie ma wiele do opowiadania – Taranee nerwowo wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok. – Zaczęłyśmy walczyć z Phobosem, ale wtedy pojawiła się Will i bardzo jasno dała nam do zrozumienia, że jest po jego stronie.

– Znaczy… powiedziała to? – Cornelia zamrugała zdumiona.

– Nie – Hay-Lin gwałtownie zaprzeczyła. – Żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa, ani nawet nie zamrugało i to było upiorne!

– Czyli… to mogła być jakaś iluzja, czy coś – wysnuła przypuszczenie Irma. – Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, żeby Will tak nagle zmieniła strony. Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, do licha!

– To wszystko musi się jakoś łączyć – mruknęła Cornelia, w namyśle odruchowo zaczynając maszerować dookoła. Spódnica z furkotem falowała wokół jej kostek. – Pamiętacie, Tural też nie miał powodu, żeby kogokolwiek atakować, nie powiedział ani słowa… nawet powieka mu nie drgnęła.

– Więc? – Taranee poprawiła okulary i spojrzała na nią badawczo. – Do czego zmierzasz?

– Nie mam pojęcia! – warknęła blondynka. – Ale to z całą pewnością się jakoś łączy i musimy się dowiedzieć jak, żeby pomóc Will!

– Obawiam się… – zaczęła ostrożnie ciemnoskóra.

– Nie! – krzyknęła Cornelia. – Nawet nie próbuj tego powiedzieć! Ona musi żyć, nie z takich opresji wychodziła!

Ona też zaczęła płakać, co sprawiło, że Taranee poczuła się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. To ona powinna tutaj stać i szlochać, bo to z jej ręki najprawdopodobniej zginęła przyjaciółka. Zabiła Will. Rozumiała ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, zawsze wiedziała, co ma na myśli. Spędzały mnóstwo czasu razem… a teraz nie potrafiła nawet zmusić się do tego, żeby uronić kilka łez.

Cała ta sytuacja wydawała się surrealistycznym koszmarem, najgorszym jaki tylko mógł się przyśnić, tylko że nie potrafiła się z niego obudzić, a wszystko było zdecydowanie zbyt realne, żeby okazać się tylko nocną marą…

Potrząsnęła głową.

Być może po prostu wyczuwała, że Will nie umarła wtedy, w płomieniach. Wychodziła nietknięta z wielu koszmarnych sytuacji, nie wspominając o samym księciu, który jak się okazało potrafił pozbierać się nawet po upadku w nieskończoną otchłań.

Nawet jeśli dziewczyna zmieniła strony, to znaczyło tylko, że jej szanse na przeżycie rosły.

Poza tym… tu musiała zgodzić się z Cornelią. Przerażające, puste spojrzenie Turala wydawało się identyczne z tym, co widziała w oczach Phobosa. I Will.

– Czy to możliwe, że ktoś ich kontrolował? – zapytała na głos.

– Co? – Irma odwróciła się w jej stronę, na chwilę przerywając poklepywanie po plecach Cornelii. To było nawet trochę zabawne, jak te dwie ciągle się kłóciły o każdą bzdurę, a w trudnych sytuacjach garnęły się do siebie i rozumiały bez słów. Zupełnie jak Taranee i Will.

Hay-Lin siąknęła nosem i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć.

– Powinnyśmy z kimś o tym porozmawiać – powiedziała, starając się, żeby głos jej za bardzo nie drżał. – Może z tego wszystkiego, co już wiemy, ktoś inny zdoła wyciągnąć jakieś sensowne informacje i powie nam, co właściwie stało się z Will…

– Nie sądzę, żeby to był taki dobry pomysł – powiedziała Cornelia, odsuwając się od Irmy i ocierając twarz. Miała zaczerwienione oczy, włosy w nieładzie i kamienny wyraz twarzy, przerażająco poważny. – Wydaje mi się też, że powinnyśmy się stąd zabierać, żeby omówić to wszystko na spokojnie.

– Ale… – zaczęła Hay-Lin. Nie dokończyła, bo Taranee położyła jej dłoń na ramieniu i skinęła stanowczo głową. Irma przewróciła oczyma, ale również wydawała się popierać zdanie blondynki, więc Azjatka tylko westchnęła ciężko i podążyła za dziewczynami, gdziekolwiek postanowiły się teleportować.

Kondrakar zdawał się nie zauważać ich zniknięcia. Trwał cichy i śnieżnobiały, nieporuszony zupełnie losem wszechświata, mimo że działo się coś, co mogło wpłynąć na rzeczywistość, jaka tworzyła absolutnie wszystko.

Ale Kondrakar był tylko twierdzą, równie niemą i równie kamienną, jak wszystkie inne.

Różnił się tylko barwą, a to nigdy nie miało większego znaczenia.

xxx

– Księgarnia? – zapytała Hay-Lin, gdy otworzyła oczy.

– To chyba najbardziej oczywiste i najbezpieczniejsze miejsce – Taranee wzruszyła ramionami.

Miała rację, przynajmniej częściowo.

Tutaj nikt z ich rodzin i znajomych nie pojawi się nagle, przerywając rozmowę, wymuszając wymyślenie kolejnego usprawiedliwienia, bo coś nie zostało wykonane na czas, lub gdzieś znikły bez uprzedzenia. Poza tym, po wydarzeniach z Ksiegą Ludmoore`a, klucz do budynku przeszedł w ich ręce, więc teoretycznie mogły urządzić tu coś w rodzaju bazy wypadowej. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że wszystkie czuły się w tym miejscu przynajmniej nieswojo.

Nadal był w nim odciśnięty ślad obecności Cedrica, zupełnie jakby za chwilę miał wynurzyć się zza rogu i zacząć zrzędzić na hałas, jaki wywoływały.

Meble znajdujące się w piwnicy – regały z książkami, fotel, mały ozdobny stolik do kawy – pokrywała szara warstwa kurzu, bardzo dobitnie świadcząc, że nikogo od dawna tu nie było.

W ścianie, tam gdzie swego czasu znajdowała się ta przeklęta księga, tlił się lekkim, niebieskawym światłem nieaktywny portal.

Strażniczki nie poświęciły długiej chwili na kontemplację pomieszczenia. Miały kilka rzeczy do omówienia prywatnie. Bardzo prywatnie, więc musiały zatroszczyć się o to, żeby nie można było dosłyszeć ich słów znikąd.

Ustawiły się w kręgu i chwyciły za rękę, tworząc przypominającą bańkę mydlaną barierę, obejmującą cały pokój. Osłona nie była tak mocna, jak ta, którą udało im się stworzyć przy pomocy Elyon i Will, kiedy jeszcze Phobos udawał Endarno, ale nadal spełniała swoją funkcję. Dla pewności postanowiły nie próbować przekraczać jej granic; wyglądała zdecydowanie zbyt bańkowato, żeby podejmować zbędne ryzyko, nawet jeśli wydawało się to głupie.

– Więc? – zapytała w końcu Taranee, powstrzymując się przed przygryzieniem wargi. – Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chcecie, żeby w Kondrakarze dowiedzieli się, o czym rozmawiamy?

– Chcieli zabić Will – powiedziała Irma chmurnie.

– Co? – z trudem wykrztusiła Hay-Lin. – Ale… dlaczego?

– Bo bez niej i Serca Kondrakaru byłyśmy bezsilne – Cornelia odgarnęła włosy i powiodła wzrokiem po koleżankach. – Bali się, że kiedy nie damy sobie rady, to przyjdzie kolej na nich. Więc postanowili zrobić wszystko, żeby Serce można było przekazać dalej, zanim ktoś im zapuka do drzwi.

– To niesprawiedliwe – stwierdziła Hay-Lin wpatrując się w swoje buty.

– Wiem – westchnęła Irma. – Twoja babcia powiedziała nam, co się dzieje, ale jak dotarłyśmy do szpitala, to Will już nie było.

– Bo była już w Meridianie – dokończyła z nią Taranee, w zamyśleniu poprawiając okulary.

– Jest jeszcze jeden problem – wymamrotała Cornelia, poświęcając pełnię swojej uwagi kontemplacji swoich włosów. – Jej mama widziała Herolda.

– … co? – wykrztusiła Hay–Lin.

– No widziała – Irma wzruszyła ramionami. – Prawie na niego wpadła, kiedy szła odwiedzić Will. Odszedł z kwitkiem, bo jej już nie było.

Faktycznie, miały problem. Albo Kondrakar miał problem, zależy jak na to patrzeć. Biała Twierdza wolała nie ujawniać się publicznie i do tej pory każda interwencja w świat ludzi, czy też każda akcja strażniczek, były pieczołowicie maskowane. Lub wymazywane z pamięci przypadkowych świadków. Ale tym razem… Pani Vandom z całą pewnością nie tylko im zdążyła opowiedzieć o mężczyźnie w srebrzystej zbroi, który najprawdopodobniej chciał zamordować jej córkę. Nawet jeżeli nikt jej nie uwierzy i wezmą ją za wariatkę, to prędzej czy później znajdzie się osoba, która połączy fakty i pociągnie innych, sobie podobnych. To jak preludium do absolutnego chaosu, bo jeżeli ludzie bali się czegoś bardziej niż siebie samych, to była to niewidzialna kontrola, o której nie mieli pojęcia oraz rzeczy, których nie potrafili wyjaśnić. A magii nie da się wyjaśnić, nie w sposób, w jaki byłoby to absolutnie zrozumiałe dla każdego z osobna.

– Więc co teraz? – zapytała w końcu Irma, przerywając ponurą chwilę ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła.

– Teraz wracamy do Kondrakaru – oznajmiła Taranee. – Wracamy i bardzo poważnie porozmawiamy z Himerishem na temat jego kompetencji.

– Nie chcesz chyba… – zaczęła Hay-Lin, patrząc na koleżankę z obawą.

Już raz dane im było publicznie omawiać decyzje Wyroczni, a użycie jego imienia zamiast tytułu nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Szczególnie, że to właśnie Strażniczka Ognia zdecydowała się wtedy, na poprzedniej Dyspucie powiedzieć najwięcej. Zgodnie z planem Phobosa, który w tym czasie opętał ciało Endarno. Dzięki temu, co Taranee wtedy powiedziała, jego plan się powiódł i Himerish, pozbawiony pamięci, mocy i nawet własnego imienia, musiał opuścić Białą Twierdzę.

– Dlaczego nie? – ciemnoskóra wzruszyła ramionami. – Już poprzednio nie był nieomylny, a teraz ewidentnie przekroczył granicę.

– I co dalej? – zapytała sceptycznie Cornelia. – Nawet jeżeli doprowadzisz do kolejnej Dysputy, to nikt nie będzie cię chciał słuchać. Oni się boją, a Wyrocznia daje im poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

– Raczej decyduje o wszystkim za nich, a oni mogą sobie robić cokolwiek, bo za nic nie odpowiadają – prychnęła Irma.

– To im przedstawimy demokrację – Taranee wzruszyła ramionami. – Ateńską. Tam wszyscy byli równo odpowiedzialni.

– Wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek chciał cię słuchać – wymamrotała Hay-Lin. – Babcia mówiła, że Kondrakar jest niezmienny od… odkąd zaistniał.

– To im tę demokrację wprowadzimy po amerykańsku.

– Brawo i wszystkie skończymy jak Nerissa – prychnęła Irma. – To raczej nie jest dobry pomysł. W tej chwili.

– W tej chwili nie – potwierdziła Taranee. – Ale kiedy wszystko się uspokoi… będą potrzebne zmiany. Im dłużej na to patrzę, tym bardziej wydaje mi się, że Phobos miał rację.

– Hej, hej, nie przesadzajmy z tymi teoriami spiskowymi! – jęknęła Irma. – Ja rozumiem, że dobrze odegrał rolę Endarno jako oskarżyciela i w ogóle, ale…

– Ale co? – ciemnoskóra uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Spójrz na to wszystko z dystansu. Najpierw Nerissa. Skorumpowana przez moc, jaką oferowało Serce Kondrakaru. A co zrobił Wyrocznia? Najpierw jej odebrał coś, co uzależnia bardziej niż najcięższe narkotyki, a kiedy próbowała to odzyskać, zabijając Cassidy, to zamknęli ją gdzieś w cholerę i na tym się skończyło.

– Do momentu, w którym wylazła i zaczęła sprawiać kłopoty – wymamrotała Irma.

– A ty byś się nie wkurzyła, jakby cię zamknęli na taką kupę czasu? – zapytała Cornelia, lepiej rozumiejąc, co Taranee miała na myśli. – Samą, bez nikogo, z kim można by porozmawiać?

– Dobra, pasuję – Strażniczka Wody uniosła ręce w geście poddania. – W areszcie wychodzą na spacery, udzielają się społecznie i mają psychologa.

– A to dopiero był początek – mruknęła Hay-Lin, pogrążając się we wspomnieniach.

Oprócz Nerissy i Phobosa był jeszcze Ari, który nie chciał w zasadzie niczego, poza uzdrowieniem własnego dziecka. Desperacja pchnęła go do skorzystania z mocy Yuy, a jedyną reakcją Kondrakaru na problem było wysłanie Strażniczek, żeby załatwiły sprawę.

Załatwiły ostatecznie, dotarło do niej, gdy przypomniała sobie pierwszą reakcję Orube, która wyruszyła z nimi. Pierwszym odruchem osoby przez długie lata trenowanej na wiernego wojownika sprawiedliwości i obrońcę Kondrakaru był atak i rozsmarowanie oponenta na ścianie, nie próbując nawet nawiązać dialogu. Jakimś cudem udało im się odkręcić sprawę i dogadać się, przy okazji poświęcając część swojej mocy aby ratować dzieciaka. Kondrakar powinien być szczęśliwy z pokojowego rozwiązania konfliktu, ale nie był. Potem, jakby za karę, nikt nie zrobił nic, żeby je chociaż trochę odciążyć, gdy okazało się, że oddana część mocy sprawiła, że ciągle doskwierało im zmęczenie i nie mogły prowadzić normalnego życia. Jakby dość miały zmartwień, wtedy jeszcze przyszło im tłumaczyć się z notorycznego zasypiania na lekcjach. I w kilku innych miejscach.

Obok Nerissy, Phobosa i Ariego była jeszcze Luba, tak bardzo konserwatywna w swoich poglądach i tak bardzo pragnąca zachowania Białej Twierdzy taką, jaką ją widziała, ze zwróciła się przeciwko Strażniczkom, które naruszały równowagę, naginały dawno ustalone prawa, zmieniały od wieków obowiązujące reguły.

A obok Nerissy, Phobosa, Ariego i Luby był Cedric.

Sługus Phobosa, mistrz kłamstwa i przebieranek, zmieniający swoją postać wedle własnej fantazji. Na tyle często, że zapomniał zupełnie, kim w ogóle jest, a Kondrakar, odbierając mu moc, pogorszył jeszcze sytuację. Jego śmierć nawet nie była głupia, ona nie miała najmniejszego prawa się wydarzyć. I nie miałaby, gdyby nie to, że nikt nie silił się na jakiekolwiek przeanalizowanie sytuacji skazańca z jego perspektywy. One też nie.

Wspomnienia twierdziły, że wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze dolały oliwy do ognia. Teraz można to było dostrzec, gdy w końcu zaczęły analizować całą sytuację… nie stanowiło to przyjemnej refleksji.

– …i w końcu, Phobos – Taranee opadła ciężko na fotel, wzbijając przy tym tumany kurzu, które bohatersko zignorowała i starała się udawać, że oczy wcale nie zaczynają jej łzawić od wszędobylskiego pyłu. – Na pierwszy rzut oka tyran bez piątek klepki, rzeczywistość pewnie wiele od tego nie odbiegała. Ale kiedy odgrywał rolę Endarno… on miał rację. Punkt po punkcie. Widział wszystkie wady Kondrakaru, dużo lepiej niż my wtedy.

– Wykorzystał nas, żeby zdobyć władzę – przypomniała Irma.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że miał rację – Taranee wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym był jedyną osobą, która tak naprawdę cokolwiek zrobiła odnośnie naszych problemów po tym, jak oddałyśmy część mocy…

– Wtedy jeszcze nas potrzebował – wzruszyła ramionami Cornelia. – Potem zrobił się zdecydowanie wredniejszy, nie wspominając o tym, że cała pomoc ze zmieniaczem czasu była też częścią jego planu.

– Nie analizujemy teraz tego, że chciał przejąć władzę nad Kondrakarem, tylko to, że był jedyną osobą, która w ogóle powiedziała cokolwiek krytycznego – upomniała ją Taranee.

– Chwała wielkiemu, krytycznemu księciu! – sarknęła Irma przewracając oczyma. – Rany, dziewczyny! Ja wiem, że się porąbało, ale nie przesadzajmy z tym wszystkim, on się nie zrobił nagle lepszy, dlatego że inni okazali się nie tak dobrzy, na jakich wyglądali!

– To nadal smutne – mruknęła Hay-Lin. – A teraz dodatkowo widać, ile rzeczy mogłyśmy zrobić inaczej, ilu nieszczęść uniknąć…

– Przeszłości nie da się cofnąć – blondynka pokręciła głową. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie.

– Więc? – zapytała Taranee jakby nigdy nic, na podsumowanie swojego wywodu.

– Więc świat nie jest takim, jakim się wydawał – stwierdziła ponuro Irma. – A my więcej spartoliłyśmy, niż zrobiłyśmy dobrego.

– Czego się spodziewać po bandzie dzieciaków? – prychnęła Cornelia i przewróciła oczyma, gdy pozostałe Strażniczki żywo zaprotestowały. – No co? Taka prawda. Byłyśmy bandą gówniar, która nie potrafiła jeszcze spojrzeć na sprawę obiektywnie. Przyjmowałyśmy za pewnik to, co nam powiedzieli.

– I nie tylko my – powiedziała Hay-Lin drżącym głosem. – Babcia mówiła, że wszystkie Strażniczki zaczynały bardzo młodo. Żeby jak najbardziej ograniczyć konieczność zmian…

– …a raczej, żeby wyhodować sobie posłuszny oddział uderzeniowy – podsumowała Taranee. – I to Cedric miał być mistrzem manipulacji?

Zapadło ponure milczenie.

Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiały o tym, co się działo. Kiedy pojawiało się nowe zagrożenie, jak zwykli to określać w Kondrakarze, na szybko układały jakiś plan, biorąc za pewnik to, że z przeciwnikiem nie dało się rozegrać niczego na pokojowej stopie. Tutaj mogły mieć rację, wiele światów, w których walczyły, patrzyły na nie jak na zło wcielone, jak na wroga.

Nic dziwnego.

Kondrakar narzucał swoją wolę jako jedyną słuszną i sprawiedliwą, tak samo jak we wczesnym średniowieczu fanatycy religijni nawracali na jedyną prawdziwą wiarę ogniem i mieczem. Ale w przeciwieństwie do historii ludzkości, Biała Twierdza trwała niezmieniona, konserwatywna w swoich błędach, popełniając ich coraz więcej i więcej.

Bały się pomyśleć ile istnień ucierpiało, bo Strażniczki działały bezmyślnie wypełniając wolę Wyroczni, w imię wyższego dobra niszcząc cudze nadzieje.

To była najbardziej przerażająca rzecz, o jakiej można było pomyśleć, na tyle przerażająca, że świadomość chciała ją wypchnąć czym prędzej z umysłu i udawać, że taka idea nigdy nie pojawiła się w głowie. A zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że wszystkie fakty zostały im podsunięte pod nos i brutalnie wciśnięte w gardło.

– Mam tylko jedno pytanie – zapytała cichutko Hay-Lin. – Kto tu jest właściwie zły?

W odpowiedzi Irma roześmiała się histerycznie.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozdział X

„Droga długa jest"

Biała Twierdza stała odmienna i obojętna pośród otaczających ją przestworzy, które tworzyły ten bardzo specyficzny wymiar, w centrum wszystkiego.

Gładkie mury nadal lśniły perliście w otaczającym je łagodnym, ciepłym świetle, a woda tryskająca ze stworzonych magicznie fontann migotała w powietrzu niczym drobne szkiełka.

Coś jednak uległo zmianie. Nie w samej Twierdzy, ale gdzieś głębiej. Powietrze zdawało się inaczej pachnieć, nieść woń burzy i zagrożenia, światło jakby nie było tak jasne, jak do tej pory, a wszystko jakby zamarło w bezruchu, czujnie oczekując nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa.

Które zbliżało się niewątpliwie, mimo że nieba nie przesłoniły kotłujące się ciemne chmury, powietrza nie rozdarł grzmot, a ziemia nie pokryła się pajęczynką pęknięć, by rozstąpić się pod stopami.

To tylko pogłębiało atmosferę niepokoju.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy oczekiwali w nerwowej ciszy, spodziewając się lada chwila nieodgadnionego, nienazwanego „czegoś", co miało w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na ich byt, na to kim byli i kim mieli się stać.

Jedynie rytmiczne, głośne kroki postaci okutej w stal odbijały się dudniącym echem po pustych, białych korytarzach Kondrakaru, gdy potężna sylwetka Herolda powoli acz stanowczo przemierzała drogę dzielącą ją od Sali Obrad, w której czuwał Wyrocznia.

Yan-Lin, siedząca obok mężczyzny dzierżącego praktycznie absolutną władzę w uniwersum zachowała kamienną twarz, chociaż jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści w głębi rękawów. Obserwowała Herolda czujnie, sztywno wyprostowana i gotowa do… tego, cokolwiek miało nadejść już wkrótce.

– Zadanie nie mogło zostać wykonane – oznajmił, gdy w końcu stanął przed obliczem Himerisha.

– Jak to? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi.

Yan-Lin pozwoliła sobie na uśmieszek tryumfu. Himerish do tej pory był tak zajęty obserwowaniem tego, co robili więźniowie zbiegli z Mglistej Wieży, że stracił z oczu zarówno Will jak i Strażniczki. Oznaczało to, że dziewczęta miały czas, aby uratować przyjaciółkę. A ona miała czas, żeby je w ogóle ostrzec.

– Strażniczka zniknęła – powiedział Herold, tym samym zimnym, obojętnym tonem. Yan-Lin mimo woli zaczęła zastanawiać się co sprawiało, że wszyscy oni byli tak koszmarnie nieludzcy, jakby w ogóle nie mieli jakichkolwiek emocji. To nie mogło stanowić naturalnej cechy, nawet najbardziej niebezpieczni psychopaci okazywali jakiekolwiek emocje.

Tymczasem rozmowa z Heroldem była jak dyskusja z lodowcem, któremu ktoś zainstalował odpowiedni program komputerowy.

– W takim razie powinieneś był ją odnaleźć… – zaczął Wyrocznia.

– Strażniczka zniknęła – powtórzył Herold tak samo beznamiętnie, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na naganę w głosie Himerisha. – Nie znajduje się w moim zasięgu.

– Wszystko w obrębie Sieci znajduje się w twoim zasięgu – wtrąciła Yan-Lin, czując jak dreszcz niepokoju powolnie przechodzi jej wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Czyli to jednak nie jej interwencja i nie Strażniczki stoją za ocaleniem Will…

– W takim wypadku Strażniczka nie znajduje się w światach objętych Siecią – podsumował Herold.

– Niemożliwe – wykrztusił Himerish.

– A jednak – Yan-Lin z pozoru obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. Musiała się dowiedzieć więcej, a tylko on mógł wiedzieć cokolwiek. – Stało się, Heroldzi ponoć wykonują każdy rozkaz jeżeli tylko nie jest on niemożliwy.

– Nic naturalnego nie powinno zdołać przejść przez Sieć – Himerish pokręcił głową. – Nawet przy pomocy Serca Kondrakaru nie da się otworzyć przejścia.

– Co zatem sprawiło, że znalazła się tam Will? – Yan-Lin uniosła brew.

Nie zdążyła usłyszeć odpowiedzi, bo w tym momencie przed ich oczyma pojawiły się pozostałe Strażniczki z wyjątkowo pochmurnymi minami.

Kobieta westchnęła. Mogła się tego prędzej, czy później spodziewać, że dziewczęta zechcą skomentować sytuację. A sądząc po wyrazach ich twarzy, zdecydowanie nie były z niej zadowolone. Wszystkie wyglądały na wściekłe, nawet jej słodka Hay-Lin miała to uczucie wymalowane na obliczu. Tego też mogła się spodziewać, ale mimo wszystko, widok zakłuł w sercu.

– My też chcemy wiedzieć, co się stało z Will – powiedziała Cornelia, zakładając ręce na piersi i spoglądając zimno na Wyrocznię. – I nie tylko to.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – uciął Himerish.

– Wręcz przeciwnie, panie „Wiem wszystko, więc ma być, jak powiem" – prychnęła Irma, wychodząc kilka kroków przed koleżanki i mierząc się spojrzeniem z mężczyzną. Opierała przy tym ręce na biodrach i pochylała się lekko, żeby zrównać linie wzroku. – Bo zastanawia nas, czy przypadkiem t y nie masz czegoś nieodpowiedniego pod kopułą, jak ten stary z dredami!

– On się nazywał Endarno – podsunęła uczynnie Yan-Lin, mimowolnie uśmiechając się lekko.

– Co za różnica? – zdziwiła się na krótką chwilę Irma, po czym wróciła do przyszpilania wzrokiem Himerisha. – Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego te kazał zabić Will.

– Powiedziałaś im – stwierdził chłodnym tonem Wyrocznia, nawet nie odwracając głowy w stronę starej kobiety, która odkąd przybyła do Kondrakaru, nie opuszczała jego boku, będąc jednocześnie powierniczką i najwierniejszą przyjaciółką. Aż do tej pory.

– Dziwisz mi się? – Yan-Lin uniosła lekko brwi. Na jej twarzy nie gościł nawet cień uśmiechu. – Przelewanie krwi nie pasuje do Kondrakaru, nieraz już ci to mówiłam.

– Nie powinnaś była – powiedział chłodnym tonem.

– Co się stało, to się nie odstanie – wzruszyła filozoficznie ramionami.

– Nawet, gdyby nam nie powiedziała, to i tak byśmy się dowiedziały – wtrąciła Cornelia. – Ktoś widział twojego… Herolda i nam o tym powiedział.

Słowo „Herold" brzmiało w jej ustach niczym splunięcie.

– Niemożliwe.

– Być może – zgodziła się Taranee. – Ale wcale nie przeszkodziło to temu w staniu się.

– Więc? – rzuciła niecierpliwie Cornelia. – Chcemy usłyszeć wszystko, co możesz nam powiedzieć na ten temat… chociaż nie, źle to sformułowałam. Chcemy usłysze .

– Niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem – powiedział Himerish.

– Słuchaj, wydaje mi się, że nikt tutaj nie ma ani czasu ani ochoty na filozoficzne dyskusje – prychnęła Irma. – Więc bądź łaskawy mówić wprost.

Wyrocznia westchnął tylko.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w oczach Strażniczek to on awansował do roli czarnego charakteru, wydając wyrok na jedną z nich. Nie potrafiły zrozumieć tego, że jednostka w oczach wszechświata nie miała jakiejkolwiek wartości. Nawet równania matematyczne, stosowane w ich własnym świecie, przy takich różnicach rzędów wielkości uznawały wartość pojedynczej osoby za równą zeru.

Nie dostrzegały, że czasami trzeba coś poświęcić, żeby zyskać cos innego. Świat żyjący w pokoju nie nauczył ich, czym tak naprawdę było poświęcenie wojownika, nie potrafiły określić momentu, w którym jedynie ostateczne mogło przynieść cokolwiek dobrego.

Z ich perspektywy śmierć była jedynie złą rzeczą, zbrodnią, czymś czego za wszelką cenę należy unikać.

On już dawno nauczył się, że czasami krew musiała zostać przelana, tylko po to, żeby zapobiec przelaniu krwi wielu, wielu innych.

– To była trudna decyzja – powiedział w końcu. – Ale po wszechświecie krążą kierowani nieznaną siłą czarnoksiężnicy i zbrodniarze, zdolni jedynie do bezmyślnej destrukcji, niszczący wszystko na swej drodze. Wasza porażka dowiodła, że bez Serca Kondrakaru nie jesteście w stanie utrzymać porządku, tak jak i my nie jesteśmy w stanie utrzymać wszechświata w ryzach. Prędzej, czy później dojdzie do ostatecznej zagłady, jeżeli czegoś nie zrobimy.

– Niby czego? – Yan–Lin uniosła brwi. – Will, dzięki opatrzności, zniknęła.

– Dlatego mamy prawo do strachu, droga przyjaciółko – powiedział wyrocznia. Jego głos był spokojny i chłodny. – Bez Serca Kondrakaru jesteśmy bezbronni. A jeżeli wcześniej dostęp do niego był… negocjowany moralnie, tak w tej chwili jest po prostu niemożliwy.

– I tylko dlatego chciałeś zabić Will? – Cornelia uniosła brwi. – Ze strachu?

– Czy nie odczuwałabyś lęku, widząc jak cały znany ci świat chwieje się w posadach i powoli popada w ruinę? – zapytał mężczyzna, spoglądając na nią badawczo.

– Nadal możemy to naprawić – odparowała stanowczo blondynka. – Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście, które nie wymaga zabijania.

– Owszem – przytaknął Himerish. – Zawsze można po prostu poddać się i czekać na śmierć.

xxx

Nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Nadal siedzieli na wzniesieniu, wśród wysokich, nieco twardych źdźbeł trawy o liściach, które lekko zakrzywiały się na końcu, prostych i sztywnych, kształtem nieco przypominających narty. Były też takie, które zwężały się wraz z długością, kształtem przypominając noże, oraz inne, wygięte w łagodne łuki i lśniące, które w dotyku okazywały się zaskakująco szorstkie.

Will westchnęła ciężko, gdy dotarło do niej, że właśnie myśli o tym, jak zdumiewająco różnorodna może być trawa. Ot, co może zrobić z człowiekiem towarzystwo jedynie nietowarzyskiego mruka, pomyślała. Zaczyna wariować, niedługo będzie równie pokręcona, co sam książę.

O ile świat się prędzej nie zawali. Sądząc z tego, jak intensywne emocje dało się odczuć w piosence, jaki niepokój melodia w niej budziła, mimo że znajdowali się tak daleko, że nie miała najmniejszego prawa jej słyszeć, prawdopodobieństwo było spore.

– Powinnyśmy wrócić – stwierdziła Will, ponuro wpatrując się w swoje buty. Mimo że powinny być magiczne, nie udało jej się ich do końca wyczyścić z błota.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał obojętnym tonem Phobos.

To była jedna z najbardziej zaskakujących rzeczy, jaka nadeszła z jego strony – ta cała bezczynność i obojętność. Spodziewała się ataku, spodziewała się walki. A nie wzroku wbitego w niebo, czy gdzieś w przestrzeń i ściany ciszy.

Patrząc z pewnej strony, było to nawet straszniejsze, niż cokolwiek innego.

– Musimy! Przecież nie możemy zrezygnować tak łatwo, kiedy wszystko się wali…

– Nie pojmuję, dlaczego używasz liczby mnogiej, Strażniczko – burknął Phobos i ułożył się wygodniej. Nadal było zimno, ale szczególnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wściekle zielone źdźbła trawy otaczały go ze wszystkich stron. Jego i tylko jego, bowiem cała reszta dawno przyjęła burawą barwę, zwiastującą rychłe nadejście zimny. Tylko wokół księcia wszystko rosło jak porąbane.

– Z tego co rozumiem, to tylko ty możesz przełazić przez barierę rozstawioną przez Kondrakar – mruknęła niechętnie, siadając obok. – Nie wydostanę się stąd bez twojej pomocy.

– Skąd pomysł, że jej udzielę?

– Skoro wszystko jest ci takie obojętne, to dlaczego nie? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Will. Stanowczo za długo z nim przebywała, zaczynała mówić w podobny sposób.

Z drugiej strony… wykorzystywanie słów księcia przeciwko niemu samemu było nawet zabawne.

– Przestań to robić – burknął.

– Co? – zapytała, unosząc brwi.

– Chwytać mnie za słówka – uzupełnił wypowiedź.

– Do diabła, mój złowrogi plan został przejrzany – westchnęła teatralnie. – I co ja teraz biedna pocznę?

– To twoja sprawa – odparł i kontynuował ignorowanie wszechświata.

W tym był nieszczególnie dobry. Kiedy tylko zmieniła pozycję, zareagował na szelest i mimowolnie zerknął w jej kierunku, żeby zaraz wrócić do udawania, że nic i nikt go nie obchodzi.

Will przewróciła oczyma. Tego tylko brakowało. Nie dość, że była gdzieś poza Siecią, w miejscu gdzie władali jakąś groźną, obcą magią, to jeszcze jedynym towarzystwem był książę-tyran, który okazał się mieć jeszcze nerwicę w pakiecie. Chociaż tego akurat mogła się spodziewać, uznała po krótkiej chwili namysłu. Caleb i reszta buntowników z całą pewnością nie raz próbowali się go pozbyć. Podręcznik od historii również twierdził, że intrygi dworskie opierały się głównie na aplikowaniu nadmiernej ilości żelaza albo innej trucizny, do organizmu nielubianej osoby.

Phobos zdecydowanie należał do grupy tych nielubianych, jego urok osobisty potrafił odpychać ludzi z niezwykłą siłą.

Przyroda też zdawała się reagować na zły nastrój księcia. A może nawet robiła to naprawdę. Trawa wydawała się bardziej ostra i jakby specjalnie układała się szorstkim, twardym kilem i żeberkowaną stroną liści, żeby tylko utrudnić komukolwiek życie.

– Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie – powiedziała Will, przesuwając palcami po źdźble trawy. – Czy ty w ogóle nad tym panujesz?

Phobos milczał wymownie w odpowiedzi, co jednoznacznie odpowiadało na jej pytanie.

Nie miał jakiejkolwiek kontroli nad zdziczałą mocą jaką dysponował, co jednocześnie wyjaśniało, dlaczego zdecydował się wybrać milczenie zamiast walki.

– Boisz się? – zapytała, obejmując ramionami swoje kolana.

– Dlaczego zadajesz tyle pytań? – warknął zniecierpliwiony i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Jakieś samotne źdźbło zaplątało się w długie, jasne włosy, pojedynczy zielony akcent w morzu platyny.

– Dlaczego nie? – uśmiechnęła się lekko, a mężczyzna prychnął w odpowiedzi.

Kontakty międzyludzkie, w tym zdecydowanie był kiepski, pomimo wysokiego urodzenia i wielu lekcji, jakie z pewnością musiał odbyć, żeby poruszać się na tym polu. Elyon mówiła, że jej nie dawali spokoju, aż nie recytowała z pamięci i bez zająknięcia przelicznych i przeważnie przygłupich zasad etykiety.

Naburmuszony, z lekka rozczochrany książę z zielskiem we włosach, zdecydowanie łamał większość z nich. Gdyby nie świadomość, kim był, jakich rzeczy dokonał… chyba potrafiłaby go polubić.

Głupie, że historia ułożyła się, jak się ułożyła.

– Mogło być zupełnie inaczej – wymamrotała na tyle cicho, że chyba jej nie usłyszał.

Albo postanowił zignorować, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

Zielsko rosło bujnie dookoła niego, pędy zdawały się pełzać leniwie i ocierać się jak stary, złakniony pieszczot kocur. Naturalnie tylko o księcia.

Gdyby nie to, że rośliny nie miały prawa mieć strun głosowych will dałaby słowo, że jedna z łodyg na nią nasyczała, gdy próbowała jej dotknąć.

– Dlaczego chcesz wrócić? – zapytał zupełnie niespodziewanie Phobos. Uważnie przyglądał się dłoni Will przesuwającej się po źdźble trawy, na tyle intensywnie, jakby zależało od tego jego własne życie. Miał strasznie dziwny wyraz twarzy. Cienkie, drobne źrenice tylko podkreślały to, jak intensywny był kolor jego tęczówek, brwi lekko zmarszczone, otoczone jasną, prawie białą grzywką włosów. Wargi zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę, a kąt padania światłą sprawiał, że w zagłębieniu u nasady nosa znajdował się cień pogłębiający jeszcze powagę.

– To mój świat – odpowiedziała, po czym przygryzła dolną wargę. Ta rozmowa była ważna, czuła to wyraźnie.

– Jeśli wrócisz, to znowu będziesz zależna od Kondrakaru – stwierdził.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czyżby? – uniósł lekko brwi, a spojrzenie jego oczu z dłoni dziewczyny przeniosło się na twarz. Intensywne i przerażające, w głębi którego czaiło się coś, czego nie potrafiła nawet nazwać. – Próbowali cię zabić.

– Ale im się nie udało – ucięła. – Nadal mam im to za złe, najchętniej bym skopała Wyroczni tyłek, czy coś, ale nie chodzi mi o Kondrakar.

– A o co? – zainteresował się, nie opuszczając wzroku. Chyba nawet nie mrugał.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć – burknęła Will. – Mam tam przyjaciół. Moja mama pewnie strasznie się martwi. I jest wielu innych ludzi, których lubię, którzy mogą teraz potrzebować mojej pomocy…

– Zamierzasz się dla nich poświęcić?

– Zależy, co rozumiesz przez poświęcenie – stwierdziła Will. – Jeżeli chodzi o pomaganie im, bycie z nimi, kiedy tego potrzebują, czy nawet walkę dla nich, o ich bezpieczeństwo… nawet gdybym nie musiała, to i tak bym to robiła.

– Nawet bez mocy?

– A co to za różnica? – zdziwiła się. – Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby ochronić ludzi, którzy są dla mnie ważni. Nawet, jeżeli by mnie to zabiło.

– Jeżeli uczucie jest odwzajemnione, to swoją śmiercią również zadałabyś im ból – zauważył Phobos.

– Dlatego staram się nie umrzeć – odwróciła wzrok, a na jej ustach pojawił się nerwowy uśmiech, zupełnie jakby chciała w ten sposób przegnać niepewność. – Kiedyś może nie być innego wyboru, ale póki jest…

– Często jest tak, że wolny wybór to tylko iluzja – powiedział książę, a Will była absolutnie pewna, że miał na myśli coś, co sam przeżył.

Nie wiedziała o nim wiele. Prawdę mówiąc tylko tyle, ile Kondrakar uznał za konieczne im powiedzieć, a doświadczenie ostatnich kilku godzin (albo i lat, jeżeli liczyć wszystkie potknięcia) wskazywało na to, że nigdy nie dostarczali wiadomości, które mogłyby sprawić, że ich wersja wydarzeń przestawała być wiarygodna lub jedyna i słuszna.

Mimowolnie zaczęła zastanawiać się, co takiego sprawiło, że meridiański książę stał się tym, kim się stał. Potwory przeważnie nie powstawały same, ktoś musiał przyłożyć rękę do ich kreacji, wyrzeźbić twarde rysy, wsączyć w żyły jad i nienawiść do świata.

– Wiem – westchnęła. – I właśnie dlatego chcę wrócić. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele rzeczy, które uznawałam za pewnik były tylko kłamstwami, ale teraz przynajmniej mogę decydować w pełni świadomie.

– Nawet jeżeli wybierzesz trwanie w kłamstwie? – przechylił lekko głowę.

– Ten, kto powiedział, że prawda jest zawsze najlepszym wyjściem, musiał albo nie znać życia, albo być bardzo, bardzo pijany. Albo i obie te rzeczy jednocześnie.

Phobos zaśmiał się cicho i pokręcił głową, jego upiorne oczy w końcu oderwały się od Will.  
Uniosła brew, zastanawiając się, czy reakcja rozmówcy ją zaskoczyła, czy jednak się jej spodziewała.  
Przynajmniej tyle wiedziała, że się w tej kwestii zgadzali.  
Życie było wykreowane przez kłamstwa, przynajmniej ich życie. O ile nie wszystkich innych. Półprawdy, prezentowanie wydarzeń w świetle, jakie wyda się korzystne dla którejś ze stron. Demonizowanie przeciwników, zabieranie im ludzkiej twarzy.  
Półsłówka i sugestie, kreujące fałszywy obraz rzeczywistości pchały ich dalej i dalej, aż w końcu pod naporem kłamstw sama rzeczywistość się przeistaczała, bo ich działania prowadziły do tego, że prawda znikała gdzieś, pogrzebana, zapomniana.

Will miała wrażenie, że Phobos został potworem tylko dlatego, że tak przedstawił go Kondrakar. Prezentując księcia w ten sposób wciąż i wciąż, zsyłając na niego kolejnych bojowników sprawiedliwości doprowadzali do tego, że musiał się bronić, sięgać po coraz bardziej desperackie kroki, balansować na granicy tego, co można zrobić, tylko po to, żeby w pewnym momencie poddać się i ją przekroczyć i naprawdę stać się monstrum.

– Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to wstawaj – powiedział nagle Phobos, podnosząc się z ziemi. Zagubione źdźbło trawy wymknęło się z jego włosów i zawirowało na lekkim wiaterku, który akurat ten moment wybrał sobie, żeby się pojawić.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

– Za to, że umożliwiam ci popełnienie samobójstwa, kiedyś w przyszłości?

– Być może – wzruszyła ramionami. – Na razie za to, że mogę wrócić do przyjaciół i spróbować wyjaśnić całą sytuację zanim stanie się coś gorszego niż do tej pory.

– Planujesz tak stać i dziękować, czy łaskawie podasz mi rękę i będziemy mieć to za sobą? – zapytał zirytowanym tonem Phobos, a Will naprawdę bardzo się starała, żeby się nie roześmiać.


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział XI

„Nie ma przeznaczenia"

Kiedy świat przestał migotać, kręcić się i chwiać w posadach, okazało się, że mieli szczęście. Albo i go nie mieli, zależy z czyjej perspektywy patrzeć.

Will z takiego biegu wydarzeń była nawet zadowolona.

Stała praktycznie naprzeciwko czterech pozostałych Strażniczek, w piwnicy starej księgarni. Phobos stał za nią, w cieniu. Ciągle czuła ciepło jego ręki, wyczuła też lekkie drgnięcie mięśni, gdy zorientował się w sytuacji. Wysunął z jej dłoni własną, niemal natychmiast, pewnie chcąc zamaskować tym poprzednią reakcję, ale kilka wspólnie spędzonych godzin sprawiło, że znała go aż nazbyt dobrze. Był bardzo łatwą do zinterpretowania osobą, mimo że uparcie próbował udawać, że jest inaczej.

– Will…! – wykrztusiła Cornelia, po czym podbiegła i zamknęła ją w mocnym uścisku. – Tak się martwiłam!

– Wierzę… – wykrztusiła dziewczyna, klepiąc przyjaciółkę po plecach i mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie uduszona.

– To dobrze – ucięła Irma. – A teraz mów, co się w ogóle stało. To wszystko jest mocno chaotyczne, to zniknięcie ze szpitala, potem walka z Taranee…

– Walka z Taranee? – podchwyciła Will, mrugając gwałtownie.

– Może zaczniesz od tego, co o n tutaj robi – wtrąciła Strażniczka ognia, patrząc sponad oprawek okularów na Phobosa, który nadal stał gdzie stał, całkowicie ignorując wrogie spojrzenia, jakie na siebie ściągał poprzez samą obecność.

– Pomógł mi – przyznała szczerze.

– Pomógł – Irma uniosła brwi, a cała jej postawa wyrażała szczere zdumienie. – Ale… serio?

– Serio – powiedziała Will. – Gdyby nie pomoc Phobosa, to prawdopodobnie w ogóle bym się nie wydo… nie obudziła, ani nie wróciła tutaj.

– Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć – burknęła Lair, nadal patrząc podejrzliwie na księcia.

– Mogę zapytać – zaczęła ostrożnie Taranee. – Dlaczego jej pomogłeś?

– To w zasadzie dobre pytanie – Phobos wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiesz – Strażniczka ognia poprawiła okulary na nosie, a w jej głosie brzmiało niedowierzanie.

– Nie wiem – potwierdził książę, nadal całkowicie obojętnym tonem, zupełnie jakby wcale nie obchodziło go to, że jest otoczony przez Strażniczki Kondrakaru, w dodatku nie nastawione do niego szczególnie przyjaźnie.

– Cóż, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony, że to zrobiłeś – powiedziała Hay-Lin, najwyraźniej próbując jakoś załagodzić sytuację. – Gdyby nie ty, to Will pewnie by…

– Była martwa? – dokończył za nią.

Skinęła głową, chociaż nie wyglądała na szczególnie zadowoloną z tego faktu.

– Zrobiłyście wtedy to, co trzeba było zrobić – ucięła Will. – To nawet nie jest ważne w tej chwili.

– Ciekawie do tego podchodzisz – syknęła Irma. – Prawie zginęłaś, a…

– Regularnie mi się to zdarza – przerwała jej po raz kolejny Powierniczka Serca. – Teraz liczy się to, że ktoś albo coś kontroluje więźniów Mglistej Wieży, zmusza ich do walki, zamienia w bezwolne kukły…

– Machiny zniszczenia raczej – skrzywiła się Cornelia. – Ale masz rację, coś jest bardzo nie tak. Nawet z samym Kondrakarem.

– Masz na myśli to, że próbowali mnie zabić? – zapytała Will mając nadzieję, że jej ton był wystarczająco obojętny. Na samą myśl o decyzji, którą podjęli, ze strachu przed siłą, której nie potrafili zidentyfikować ani zrozumieć, rozpalała się w niej wściekłość. I kilka innych uczuć, których nie chciała ujawniać nigdy i przed nikim.

Nie spotkałaby się ze zrozumieniem czegoś takiego, tego natłoku negatywnych, złych uczuć, które nigdy nie powinny się przecież pojawić w czystym, niewinnym umyśle nastolatki, w umyśle kogoś, kto dzierżył moc mającą za zadanie ochronić bezbronnych przed wielkim złem.

Jedyna osoba, która tak naprawdę to rozumiała, stała tuż za nią i przez bardzo długi czas stanowiła manifestację wszelkich okropności we wszechświecie, symbol nocnych koszmarów i okropności, jakie mogą spotkać ludzkość.

– Owszem – Taranee po krótkiej chwili przytaknęła, przełykając ślinę. – Zachowują się… inaczej. Mam wrażenie, że są zdesperowani, boją się.

– Skąd wiesz, że się boją? – zapytała Will, unosząc lekko brwi. Mniej więcej w tej samej chwili dotarło do niej, że to był jeden z nawyków Phobosa. Jego mimika najwyraźniej stanowiła zaraźliwe draństwo.

Taranee przygryzła wargę, patrząc z wątpliwością na Phobosa, figurę w cieniu górującą nad nimi wszystkimi.

– A, tak – westchnęła Will. – Telepatia. Mogłaś przeczytać ich myśli.

– Nie przeczytać, większość z nich ma jakieś tarcze i bariery – mruknęła Taranee. – Ale ich uczucia były na tyle intensywne, że je wyczuwałam. Coś sprawia, że wielu potężnych ludzi zamieniło się nagle w armię zombie, bezmyślnie niszczących wszystko na swojej drodze, a oni nie mają pojęcia, co to było. Nie wiedzą z kim walczyć, przeciwko komu nas wysłać. I to ich właśnie przeraża.

– Stracili władzę – Phobos uśmiechnął się krzywo, w jego głosie dźwięczał śmiech.

– Nie użyłabym akura słów – skrzywiła się Strażniczka.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się książę. – Tak to właśnie wygląda. Do tej pory kontrolowali wszystko, co znajdowało się w zasięgu ich wzroku, a biorąc pod uwagę to, że obserwują absolutnie wszystko…

– Nagle pojawił się jakiś nowy element – dokończyła za niego Will. – Nieznany, niezrozumiały i najwyraźniej wrogo nastawiony. Nawet nie wiedzą, jak się bronić.

– Najwyraźniej? – prychnęła Irma. – To wygląda tak, jakby to coś, czymkolwiek jest, co przejmuje kontrolę nad zombiakami, chciało zniszczyć wszystko, z czym Kondrakar jest powiązany, do czego kiedykolwiek przyłożył rękę…

– Piosenka – zrozumieli w jednej chwili Phobos i Will, wypowiadając słowo w dokładnie tym samym momencie.

– Przepraszam, ale co?! – jęknęła Irma patrząc na nich, jakby zwariowali.

– Tuż po tym, jak zniknęliśmy z Meridianu – zaczęła Will, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Jakoś nie miała ochoty powiedzieć, że prawie została zabita przez swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę w desperackiej sytuacji. Doskonale rozumiała, że Taranee musiała to zrobić i nie czuła żalu, ale podejrzewała, że to przekonanie nie było obustronne. Wystarczyło spojrzeć w jej oczy… potrząsnęła głową i kontynuowała, odpędzając niechciane myśli. – Trafiliśmy do świata, który znajdował się poza Siecią.

– To niemożliwe! – Hay-Lin głośno wciągnęła powietrze.

– Tak wam powiedziano – Phobos wzruszył ramionami. Taranee bacznie go obserwowała, praktycznie nie odrywając wzroku. Will zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy dziewczyna próbuje wyczytać coś z myśli księcia. Jeżeli nawet, to szczerze wątpiła, by znalazła tam coś użytecznego. Nawet teraz, kiedy był absolutnie spokojny, był jednocześnie absolutnie szalony.

– Ludzie stamtąd nie mogli pójść nigdzie indziej, nawet nie mogli stworzyć portali takich, jak w Meridianie – kontynuowała Will. – To było jak więzienie.

– Bardzo duże więzienie – mruknęła Irma.

– Ale wciąż… jak byś się czuła ze świadomością, że nie możesz iść tam, gdzie masz ochotę, bo ktoś ci tego zabronił, bo dawno, dawno temu ktoś z kim ewentualnie mogłaś być spokrewniona zrobił coś, co ktoś inny uznał za zło?

–Odpowiedzialność zbiorowa na masową skalę – skrzywiła się blondynka, przypominając sobie wszystkie kary i szlabany, jakie spadły na jej głowę tylko dlatego, że Lilian nabroiła. To nijak nie miało porównania do sytuacji ludzi odgrodzonych przez Kondrakar, ale dawało przynajmniej jakieś wskazówki, w którą stronę patrzeć, żeby zrozumieć… chociaż wybitnie nie miała ochoty tego robić.

– Jakimś sposobem zdołali wykreować inny rodzaj magii – ciągnęła Will. – Poprzez piosenkę wzmacniali efekt swoich starań i to nie było przyjemne. Cały gniew, nienawiść, strach… wszystkie te negatywne uczucia przelali w dźwięki i za ich pomocą próbowali uderzyć w Kondrakar.

– Ale… taka odległość i w dodatku odgrodzenie od sieci… – wymamrotała Hay-Linz niedowierzaniem. – To niemożliwe, to zbyt dużo, nawet my używając Serca Kondrakaru nie mamy takiej mocy.

– Najpierw, po wielu latach nieudanych prób, znaleźli kotwicę – odezwał się Phobos całkowicie spokojnym, obojętnym głosem. – Coś, o co mogli się oprzeć, zorientować, znaleźć początek.

– I znaleźli ciebie – powiedziała Taranee.

To było aż nazbyt proste, aż nazbyt logiczne. Któraś z kolejnych desperackich prób sięgnęła do jedynej istoty, która znalazła się poza krawędzią wydarzeń, poza którymkolwiek ze światów, ale wystarczająco potężnej, aby otworzyć im przejście poprzez Sieć, umożliwić dalsze działania.

Phobos, zgodnie z podejrzeniami Kondrakaru był przyczyną obecnej sytuacji, ale jednocześnie był też skutkiem ich błędów, głupiego postępowania, karania całych światów za błędy jednostek.

Koło zamykało się, zamykając ich w niekończącej się spirali akcji i reakcji.

– Powinniśmy o tym powiedzieć w Kondrakarze – stwierdziła Hay–Lin. – Muszą się dowiedzieć, może wtedy…

– Jeżeli chcecie próbować, proszę bardzo – uśmiechnął się kpiąco Phobos.

– Ty też – warknęła w jego kierunku Irma. – Jakoś nie widzę, żebyś miał jakikolwiek inny wybór, poza pójściem z nami.

Książę zaśmiał się kpiąco, a jego sylwetkę i ziemię wokoło oplotła sieć utkana z błękitnej, świetlistej pajęczyny, układającej się w skomplikowane wzory, migoczącej pomimo braku jakiegokolwiek źródła światła. Sam Phobos wydawał się stawać coraz mniej materialny, jakby przezroczysty, żeby w końcu zniknąć bez śladu.

– Dokąd on uciekł?! – syknęła Irma.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznała szczerze Taranee.

– Przecież mogłaś czytać w jego myślach…

– Próbowałam! – jęknęła dziewczyna.

– Nie mów, że się nie dało… – Cornelia otworzyła szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w nią w oszołomieniu. Kontakt telepatyczny był do tej pory jedną z nielicznych naprawdę pewnych rzeczy w świecie wypełnionym magią, naginającą bezkarnie prawa fizyki.

– Nie chodzi o to, że nie mogłam – mruknęła Taranee, krzywiąc się. – Chodzi o to, że nie dało się z niego wyciągnąć niczego konkretnego, myśli było za dużo!

– To znaczy, że zgodnie z przypuszczeniami jest po prostu szalony? – zapytała Irma.

– Nie – Taranee pokręciła głową. – To było zupełnie, jakbym nie zaglądała w umysł jednej osoby, a wielu.

– Jak wielu? – zapytała Will, marszcząc brwi. Miała pewne niejasne przeczucie, chociaż zupełnie nie rozumiała jego źródła.

– Nie mam pojęcia – Strażniczka wzruszyła ramionami. – Co powiedzie na kilka tysięcy? Tak na początek?

– Nie mówisz chyba poważnie – jęknęła Hay-Lin.

– Zgaduję – Taranee prychnęła. – Nie było sposobu, żeby ocenić, ile ich było. Odczułam tylko natłok myśli, sprzeczności… jeżeli tak wygląda jego umysł to dziwię się, że jest w stanie zrobić cokolwiek, zamiast leżeć gdzieś w katatonii, czy coś.

– To Phobos – Will wzruszyła ramionami. – Spodziewasz się po nim czegoś normalnego?

– Teraz z całą pewnością powinnyśmy udać się do Kondrakaru – zmarszczyła brwi Hay-Lin a reszta przyznała jej rację.

Nawet, jeżeli udadzą się tam tylko po to, żeby uzyskać potwierdzenie swojej teorii, to będzie to już coś, o co będzie się można oprzeć, na podstawie czego będzie można zaplanować dalsze działania.

Przechodzenie przez portal do Białej Twierdzy tym razem miało w sobie coś zimnego, stwierdziła z lekkim zdziwieniem Will. W przeciwieństwie do teleportacji z Phobosem, kiedy czuła zimny, pewny strumień mocy drugiej osoby, kiedy delikatne igiełki wyładowań drażniły skórę, błądząc po niej sobie znanymi ścieżkami, podróż przez Portal była bezosobowa i chłodna.

Maszerowanie korytarzami Kondrakaru też wydawało się jakieś inne niż zwykle, bardziej obce, bardziej zdystansowane, jakby już nie była mile widziana w tych murach.

Jej obcasy wybijały stanowczy, nierozpoznawalny rytm na marmurowej posadzce, zdradzając to, że zbliżała się.

Przywołała na twarz obojętny wyraz, nie wiedząc do końca, czego może się spodziewać, ale przypuszczając, że reakcja na informację o uwolnieniu Phobosa nie będzie zbyt mile powitana.

Z całą pewnością jednak to, co zastała za jasnymi, ciężkimi i pokrytymi misternymi zdobieniami wrotami przekroczyło granice jej wyobraźni.

Nigdy do tej pory nie widziała Himerisha wściekłego. Mężczyzna sprawiał wrażenie absolutnie spokojnego w taki sam w sposób, w jaki spokojni byli buddyści. Niewzruszony, ale sprawiedliwy i dobry, stojący po właściwej stronie.

Z furią wymalowaną na twarzy był prawie nierozpoznawalny.

– Wróciłam – powiedziała po prostu, starając się ignorować wszystko to, co jej się nie podobało. – Ale to już wiecie. To, w jaki sposób wróciłam, pewnie też.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłaś! – warknął Himerish.

Will zamrugała i poczuła, jak także i ją zaczyna wypełniać ją wściekłość.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się równie podle, jak w tej chwili. Człowiek, któremu ufała, w którego mądrość wierzyła, nie dość, że nie pomógł jej kiedy tego potrzebowała, wysłał zabójcę, kiedy uznał, że ona nie będzie mu już potrzebna, a po tym wszystkim, gdy okazało się, że jakimś cudem zdołała ocalić swoje życie, on śmie prawić jej kazania!

– Jak możesz… – zaczęła i ze zdumieniem zauważyła groźbę czającą się we własnym głosie.

– Milcz! – rozkazał twardo Wyrocznia. – Uwolniłaś coś, czego nie wolno było uwalniać!

– To był jedyny sposób, żeby wyjść z tego cało, bo nikt inny nie był łaskaw pomóc – prychnęła. – Czym ja właściwie dla was jestem, co? Jakim narzędziem, którego można użyć do zmiażdżenia wszystkich niewiernych, a potem odrzucić, kiedy przestanę spełniać wymagania?

– Jesteś Strażniczką Kondrakaru, twoją powinnością jest dbać o interes całego wszechświata – przerwał jej tyradę Himerish. – A swoim lekkomyślnym uczynkiem sprawiłaś, że pojawiło się zagrożenie…

– …jakim Phobos był zawsze – warknęła, przerywając mu tyradę. – Bardzo mi z tego powodu przykro, ale był jedyną osobą, jaka w ogóle wyraziła ochotę, aby mi pomóc, a nie mnie zabijać!

– To leżało w jego interesie – odparował bez zająknięcia Himerish.

– Owszem – zgodziła się Will. I kontynuowała, zaskoczona tym, jak bardzo jadowite potrafiły być jej własne słowa. – Ale także w waszym, czyż nie? Teraz, kiedy Serce Kondrakaru wróciło, możecie w końcu przestać bohatersko robić w spodnie i zająć się tym, do czego sami się zgłosiliście!

– O ile świat właśnie nie został zgubiony ostatecznie – skrzywił się Wyrocznia.

– Nadal nie rozumiem, co jest tak bardzo przerażającego w Phobosie – Will wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie zmienił się tak bardzo od ostatniego spotkania. Chociaż dobra, może trochę. Nie usiłował mnie zabić, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

– To już jakiś postęp – Irma uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

– Zupełnie nie pojmujecie sytuacji – upierał się przy swoim Himerish.

– Więc? – Cornelia uniosła brwi i założyła ręce na piersi, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. – Co takiego zmieniło się w naszym starym znajomym, że nagle przeraża cię tak bardzo, że zaczynasz zachowywać się irracjonalnie?

– Phobos stał się tym, co nie miało prawa powstać – z ciężkim westchnieniem zaczął Wyrocznia.

Jego zazwyczaj spokojna twarz zdradzała napięcie, była blada, a oczy pełne powagi, zimne niczym dwie bryły lodu.

Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Phobos się zmienił.

Albo że teraz widziały to, czego wcześniej nie potrafiły dostrzec.

– Więc? – zapytała niecierpliwym tonem Irma. – O co w tym wszystkim chodzi i dlaczego tak nagle jesteście zupełnie przerażeni Phobosem? To nie tak, że nie pokonałyśmy go wcześniej... ze dwa razy, jak nie trzy.

– Nie rozumiesz – syknął Wyrocznia.

– Więc mi wyjaśnij – żachnęła się. – Słuchaj, samo wmawianie mi, że czegoś nie ogarniam nie sprawi, że nagle magicznie zacznę rozumieć, co masz na myśli.

Himerish zacisnął zęby. Jego twarz zasnuta była cieniem, z wymalowanymi wieloma uczuciami, co samo przez się wyglądało obco, nienaturalnie. Do tej pory jego osoba stanowiła coś w rodzaju manifestacji absolutnego spokoju, chodzącej nirwany. Teraz, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i chmurnym spojrzeniem, gdy szerokie wyżłobienia sprawiały, że wyglądał zdecydowanie starzej niż kiedykolwiek, w jakiś sposób go odczłowieczały.

– Phobos – zaczął w końcu. – Wydostał się poza to, co nazywamy rzeczywistością.

– Nigdy za nią nie przepadał – Irma wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zamilknij!

– Dobra, dobra...

– Wydostał się, po czym wrócił, ściągnięty przez nieznaną siłę, co samo przez się stanowi zagrożenie.

– A dlaczego? – Taranee zmarszczyła brwi. – Naturalnie on zawsze był groźny, z całą swoją mocą i koszmarnym charakterem, ale dlaczego dopiero teraz traktujecie go, jak coś przerażającego?

– Wracając tutaj złamał absolutnie wszystkie zasady, jakie obowiązują w rzeczywistości – powiedział Himerish poważnym tonem. – Wszystkie prawa, jakie trzymają wszechświat w ryzach, jakie ograniczają nawet Kondrakar, jego nie dotyczą.

– Fakt, to brzmi jak problem.

– On jest wyrwą w rzeczywistości i musi zostać zniszczony, zanim zrealizuje, co jest w stanie zrobić – powiedział stanowczo Himerish, patrząc na nie władczo.

– Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś ujął to nieco konkretniej – burknęła Irma. – Wyrwa w rzeczywistości może i brzmi dramatycznie, ale absolutnie niczego nam nie mówi.

Wyrocznia westchnął ciężko, najwyraźniej załamany brakiem karności kogoś, kto był stworzony do wypełniania poleceń Kondrakaru. Albo innymi rzeczami, ciężko było powiedzieć.

liczyło się tylko to, że zupełnie nagle stali po różnych stronach, nie rozumiejąc się. Musieli współpracować tylko dlatego, że w inny sposób wszystko co znają może zostać anihilowane... o ile w ogóle mówił im prawdę. A im dłużej obserwowały i analizowały cała tę sytuację, tym bardziej nie były tego pewne.

– On może przekształcać świat, wędrować pomiędzy alternatywami – powiedział w końcu Himerish.

– Przykro mi, ale nadal nie rozumiem... – westchnęła Taranee, kręcąc głową.

– Rzeczywistość, którą znacie, nie jest jedyną możliwą ścieżką, jaką kroczy świat – zagłębił się w temat Wyrocznia. – Jest ich naprawdę wiele, a każda różni się czymś od swoich odpowiedniczek. W pewnym momencie został podjęty inny wybór, który doprowadził do innych skutków, większych lub prawie niezauważalnych.

– Czyli... w jednym świecie zjadłam na śniadanie jajecznicę, a w innym tosty? – Irma przekrzywiła głowę. – Nie brzmi tak groźnie, jak się trochę zmiksuje, to nie powinno się nic stać...

– W innym świecie w ogóle się nie urodziłaś – uciął Wyrocznia. – W jeszcze innym twoi rodzice się nie spotkali, a gdzie indziej umierasz w wypadku samochodowym. Jest rzeczywistość, w której trwa wojna, ogarniająca całą ziemię, jest świat w którym Strażniczki przegrały.

– I chcesz powiedzieć, że jest w stanie... połączyć to wszystko? – Taranee zmarszczyła brwi. – A co się stanie z naszymi odpowiednikami? Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby było możliwe, aby po świecie biegało kilkanaście... albo i kilkaset mnie.

– Bo i nie jest – skrzywił się Himerish. – Im bardziej zniekształcone będą granice pomiędzy rzeczywistościami, im bardziej światy będą się zlewać, tym równowagę będzie bardziej chwiejna. W końcu wszystko się załamie i zostanie unicestwione.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała Hay-Lin.

– Bo jest rzeczywistość, w której wszechświat nigdy nie zaistniał – wyjaśnił spokojnie Himerish. – Teraz rozumiecie, dlaczego jestem zdesperowany, aby za wszelką cenę powstrzymać księcia, zanim zrobi coś nieodwracalnego?

Strażniczki z ponurymi minami skinęły głowami.

– Wygląda na to, że tymczasem musimy jeszcze współpracować. – Stwierdziła Will. – Ten jeden raz.

– Powinniśmy ustalić jakieś priorytety i plan działania – mruknęła Taranee.

– Phobos jest priorytetem – powiedział z naciskiem Himerish.

– Niekoniecznie – wtrąciła się Yan-Lin. – Potrzebuje czasu, żeby odkryć, co właściwie potrafi, nie wspominając o zorientowaniu się, jak to właściwie zrobić.

– Nie możemy ryzykować…

– Przypominam – powiedziała z naciskiem, wpadając mu w słowo – że oprócz Phobosa po wszystkich światach nadal krążą bardzo niebezpieczni ludzie, którzy niszczą wszystko na swojej drodze i muszą zostać powstrzymani.

– To nie jest w tej chwili ważne!

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że życie wielu niewinnych osób się nie liczy? – kobieta przekrzywiła głowę, patrząc na niego chłodno. – Od kiedy Kondrakar dba wyłącznie o siebie?

– Odkąd od tego zależy los całego wszechświata!

– Przypominam – wtrąciła się Will – że to przez Kondrakar cała ta sytuacja w ogóle zaistniała. Gdyby nie odcięli od Sieci tamtego świata, to nikt nie miałby powodów do tego, żeby stworzyć Piosenkę i cała ta sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

– To było jedyne rozwiązanie…

– Sam mówiłeś, że zawsze jest jakieś inne rozwiązanie – dziewczyna spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.– Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że kłamałeś? Że wszystkie te słowa o ścieżce sprawiedliwości, o dbaniu o dobro wszystkich ludzi, a nie tylko tych wybranych, to bajka dla dzieci?

– Wyższe dobro czasami wymaga poświęceń – powiedział Himerish.

– Nie w moim świecie – powiedziała stanowczo Will. – Dziewczyny, idziemy. Mamy świat do uratowania.

– I to nie jeden – uśmiechnęła się krzywo Irma i bez wahania ruszyła za nią. To samo po chwili zrobiła Cornelia.

Hay-Lin zatrzymała się na chwilę, by spojrzeć na swoją babcię, ale kobieta z uśmiechem skinęła jej głową, więc dziewczyna pobiegła, aby dołączyć do przyjaciółek.

– Naprawdę w to wierzysz? – zapytała Taranee, jedyna Strażniczka, która pozostała w pomieszczeniu. – W poświęcanie jednostek dla wyższego dobra?

– To nie wiara – powiedział spokojnym tonem Himerish. – To pewność. Widziałem narodziny i śmierć wielu światów. Nie da się utrzymać względnego pokoju bez jakichkolwiek ofiar, nie da się powstrzymać wojny, bo zawsze będzie ktoś nieszczęśliwy. Taka jest rzeczywistość.

– To smutne – stwierdziła Taranee z westchnieniem.

– Ty też odejdziesz – stwierdził Himerish.

– Owszem – skinęła głową. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do nich, ja rozumiem twoje podejście. Nie pochwalam, ale rozumiem.

– Ty też jesteś zdolna do poświęceń – przyznał Wyrocznia. – Nawet jeżeli rozerwie to twoją duszę w pół, podejmiesz właściwą decyzję.

– Dlatego właśnie idę z nimi – powiedziała Strażniczka. – Ktoś musi być pozbawionym złudzeń sukinsynem do obwinienia.

Obserwowali w milczeniu oddalającą się ostatnią ze Strażniczek, Himerish z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, Yan-Lin ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kandor westchnął ciężko. Jako jedyna osoba w sali zamiast poświęcać swoją uwagę dziewczętom, wolał spoglądać ku Wyroczni i jego przyjaciółce. Prawdopodobnie byłej przyjaciółce, patrząc na to, jak szybko ta dwójka się od siebie oddaliła, gdy tylko pojawiło się coś, co do czego się nie zgadzali.

Jeżeli nie znajdą wspólnego języka, prędzej czy później Biała Twierdza ulegnie podziałowi, bo za każdym z nich podążyłoby wielu, każde z nich też miało ludzi nieprzyjaznych. Polityka Kondrakaru wcale nie różniła się tak bardzo od polityki jakiegokolwiek innego świata. Po prostu zabierała trochę więcej czasu, a sprzeczki trwały o wiele dłużej, bo wszyscy byli nieśmiertelni.

– To przykre, że w tak młodym wieku wypowiada się tak cyniczne słowa – rzekła w końcu Yan-Lin.

– To Strażniczka Kondrakaru, nie dziecko – stwierdził Wyrocznia.

– Byłaby dzieckiem, gdyby nie my – zauważyła przytomnie kobieta. – Jakie mamy prawo, żeby odbierać komuś dzieciństwo?

– Jakie mamy prawo, żeby tego nie robić, jeżeli od tego jednego utraconego dzieciństwa zależy los wszechświata? – Himerish uniósł brwi. – Nie jednego w dodatku. Nigdy wcześniej sytuacja nie była aż tak poważna.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziłam, że jesteśmy aż tak podobni do tego, z czym walczymy – powiedziała stanowczo i głośno Yan-Lin, po czym oddaliła się.

Jakież teatralne wyjście, skrzywił się Kandor.

Była to dla niego bardzo przykra, ale i bardzo jednoznaczna informacja. Wewnętrzna, niewidzialna wojna rozpoczęła się, Yan-Lin ustaliła granicę pomiędzy sobą, a Himerishem. Wkrótce nastąpi podział. Potem… potem może nie stać się nic, bo istotnie, stali u progu zniszczenia.

Jakimi małymi ludźmi byli ci, którzy w swej nieśmiertelności mieli stanowić jedynie krynicę mądrości, obserwatorów i uczonych! W chwili zagrożenia zupełnie jak ci marni śmiertelnicy, zaczynali szukać winnych, zaczynali sprzeczać się ze sobą, zaczynali odstępować od siebie, wytykając sobie nawzajem błędy, zamiast podjąć akcję.

xxx

Był sobie świat, w którym pewnego dnia urodził się potwór. Potwór nosił ludzką twarz, ale zarówno jego serce jak i umysł były niczym wykute z lodu. Zimne i pozbawione jakichkolwiek uczuć.  
Naturalnie żyli tam też inni ludzie, w tym jego matka, bo nawet bestie miewają matki i rodziny.

Próbowała zmusić syna do tego, żeby był zwykłym człowiekiem, próbowała obudzić w nim nieistniejące uczucie, jednakże przywołała jedynie frustrację, zrodzoną z niemożności sprostania jej wymaganiom. Budząca się furia domagała się jakiegoś ujścia, budując przez lata coś, co pewnego dnia musiało skończyć się tragicznie.

Kilka źle sformułowanych zdań i krew przypadkowego człowieka została przelana, plamiąc jasny kamień, zostawiając na nim niemożliwy do zmycia ślad.

Krzyknęła przerażona, widząc dzieło rąk własnego dziecka, ale nie zrezygnowała z walki o uczynienie go normalnym. Przywołała prastarą magię i związała dziecko ze sobą nićmi trwalszymi niż ze stali, wymuszając posłuszeństwo, przejmując kontrolę.

Ale to nie pomogło. Raz przetarty szlak domagał się dalszej eksploracji, głód krwi narastał i doprowadzał do szaleństwa, budząc po raz pierwszy pragnienie, dzikie i nieokiełznane.  
Kolejne ciało padło na ziemię bezwładnie, rozchlapując dookoła krew, a opętańczy śmiech niósł się nad lśniącą od szkarłatu skałą.  
A potem wrzask, gdy do poprzednich więzów dołączały kolejne i kolejne, odzierając z tego, co niektórzy nazywają wolą. Bo skoro własne decyzje powiodły do zbrodni, to dla niej oznaczały źródło tej niegodziwości. Raz zatamowane, zapieczętowane i wypalone nie powinno prowadzić do dalszych ofiar, do dalszego rozlewu krwi…

Szaleństwo jednak było silniejsze od jej kontroli i w końcu, gdy jasna skała przebarwiła się na brudny brąz, pozwoliła innym zająć się kłopotem, oddając bestię Wieży.  
A gdy Wieża została opętana złą piosenką, potwór powrócił do własnego świata i robił dokładnie to, co wcześniej. Zabijał.

Tylko że teraz nie targało nim rozpaczliwe pragnienie, szaleństwo nie kołatało się pod czaszką. Nie było niczego, jakiegokolwiek uczucia, tak samo jak na początku.

No, może oprócz zmęczenia. Straszliwego, ciążącego z chwili na chwilę coraz bardziej, a jednocześnie uniemożliwiającego zmrużenie oka, bo ciało jakby poruszało się samo.

– Powinieneś odpocząć – powiedziała Strażniczka dźwięcznym głosem, rozplatając nici piosenki. – Śpij, nie ma już niczego, co mogłoby cię martwić.

Więc usnął.

Był sobie świat, w którym władca odrzucił serce swojej żony, wybierając zamiast tego młodszą, piękniejszą, która zajęła jej miejsce.  
Wypędzona nieszczęśnica błądziła po leśnych ostępach, delikatna skóra na jej stopach pękała aż nazbyt łatwo, nie przyzwyczajona zupełnie do czegokolwiek różnego od miękkich dywanów, znacząc szlak jej wędrówki krwawym śladem.

Wiedziona instynktem i jakimś obłąkańczym natchnieniem, wyciągała raz za razem złocisty włos ze swojej głowy, zupełnie nie czując bólu i zaczepiała go o gałęzie drzew i krzewów, nucąc przy tym melodię, której sama nie znała.  
A las obudził się na wezwanie melodii jej rozpaczy, stał się uległy związany złotem jej włosów, zapragnął zemsty za przelaną krew i łzy.  
Mroczniejący gąszcz rozrastał się w upiornym tempie, zagarniając pola uprawne, przejmując panowanie nad wsiami, miażdżąc w potężnych korzeniach kamienne ściany.

W końcu las znalazł się tuż pod zamkiem tego, który ośmielił się tak skrzywdzić jego panią, wyciągał łakome konary po swoją ofiarę.  
Władca, zdjęty zgrozą, zaczął błagać o ratunek, powołując się na prastarą magię i traktaty z Białą Twierdzą.

Pomoc przyszła, a wiedźma została zabrana gdzieś, gdzie nie uczyni jakiejkolwiek szkody.  
Wraz z upływem lat pamięć o niej zanikała, by w końcu przeistoczyć się jedynie w straszliwą bajkę z dobrym zakończeniem, gdzie zło zostaje ukarane, a prawość nagrodzona.

Ale pewnego dnia las ponownie ożył, a pomiędzy konarami dostrzec można było tańczącą kobiecą postać nucącą coś do siebie, o lśniących złocistych włosach, ciągnących się za nią falą, do złudzenia przypominających barwę nici cieniutkiej pajęczyny, która oplatała wszystkie powykrzywiane w nienaturalny sposób mroczne konary, łapczywie zagarniające dla siebie cały świat.

– Nie musisz już śpiewać – powiedziała Strażniczka, uśmiechając się łagodnie i przesuwając palcami po korze drzewa, które uspokoiło się i zasnęło pod jej dotykiem. – Wszyscy już dawno odeszli. Ty też powinnaś.

Piosenka więc zamilkła wpół słowa, urwana i niedokończona.

Był sobie świat zbudowany całkowicie z lodu, który nawiedził płomienny demon. Pożoga została więc ugaszona, ale kiedy tylko opowieści o ogniu ucichły, powróciła w pełnej grozy chwale, jaśniejsza od tysiąca słońc.

Topiła wszystko na swej drodze, odzierała ze struktury i kształtu, w tumanach pary, pośród syku i skwierczenia, wśród potężnego huku i trzasków.

– To nie miejsce dla ciebie – powiedziała Strażniczka, bez strachu patrząc w płomień. – I dobrze o tym wiesz.

Więc ogień ucichł i zamilkł, a świat na powrót pogrążył się w błogiej ciemności, wracając powoli do swojego pierwotnego stanu, stapiając się w jedno.

Było sobie wiele światów, każdy ze swoim osobnym dramatem, każdy upatrujący pomocy w Białej Twierdzy, zupełnie jakby zrzucenie kłopotów na cudze barki raz na zawsze rozwiązywało wszystkie sprawy.

Było sobie wiele nieszczęść, a tam, gdzie pojawiały się nieszczęścia, brzmiała również zła piosenka, negująca wszystko to, co zostało uczynione, swoim kpiącym tonem roztrzaskując wszystkie osiągnięcia tych, którzy chcieli dobrze.

Było naprawdę wiele miejsc, które musiały pogrążyć się na powrót w ciszy, by mogły wrócić do własnej melodii.

xxx

– Więc wróciłaś – powiedział, nawet nie odwracając się, zajęty tym, cokolwiek robił.

– To było do przewidzenia, prawda? – zapytała Elyon, mierząc pustelnika chłodnym spojrzeniem.

Od ich wizyty niewiele się zmieniło. Nad wieżą, w której mieszkał, ciągle kotłowały się chmury burzowe, jakby nie mogąc się zdecydować, kiedy w końcu lunąć, a wnętrze budynku było tak samo mroczne i zaniedbane. Mogła nawet dostrzec w kurzu ślady ich stóp.

– Istotnie, trudno było się tego nie spodziewać – skinął głową i w końcu odwrócił się w jej kierunku. – Nie jesteś osobą, która zamknie oczy tylko dlatego, że nie podoba jej się to, co widzi.

– Wolę widzieć wszystko – mruknęła, nie do końca pojmując, dokąd prowadziła ta rozmowa. Jednak musiała wiedzieć to, co nie zostało powiedziane poprzednio.

To była prawdopodobnie jedyna istniejąca szansa na to, żeby w końcu zrozumiała własnego brata. Byłby to spory postęp, bo w chwili obecnej nawet nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak bardzo chce dowiedzieć się, co nim kierowało, co sprawiło, że stał się tym, kim się stał.

Poprzednio nie mogła zatrzymać się na tyle długo, żeby wydusić z pustelnika odpowiedzi na wszystkie gnębiące ją pytania, ale kiedy zagrożenie dla Meridianu minęło… mogła poświęcić parę chwil na to, żeby zrozumieć. I żeby uniknąć tej samej drogi, bo im bardziej dorastała, tym jej lustrzane odbicie bardziej przypominało postać brata. To naturalne, że byli podobni, każde rodzeństwo tak ma… ale jednocześnie coś w tym ją absolutnie przerażało i sprawiało, że budziła się w nocy zlana zimnym potem.

– Więc? – zapytała, siląc się na spokój. – Nie ruszę się stąd, aż mi nie powiesz tego, co chcę wiedzieć.

– Jeżeli nie mam ochoty tego powiedzieć, to trochę tu postoimy – odgryzł się staruch. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale mnie się nigdzie nie spieszy.

– Wydaje mi się, że jesteś mi winien tę odpowiedź – stwierdziła z pozoru obojętnym tonem.

– Na jakiej podstawie wysnuwasz takie teorie? – jego wąskie, pomarszczone wargi rozciągnęły się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

– Bo twoja osoba w jakiś sposób związana jest z tym, co stało się w Meridianie – powiedziała zimno, chyba nawet bardziej niż miała zamiar. – A ja jestem jego królową. Muszę wiedzieć.

– Niewiedza czasami jest błogosławieństwem – odparł zmęczonym tonem. Zupełnie nagle wydał się tak bardzo stary, zmęczony i marny. Był kiedyś mędrcem Kondrakaru? Patrząc na jego sylwetkę, na której wiek odcisnął srogie piętno, zakrawało to na kpinę.

– Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić – wzruszyła ramionami. – Wygląda na to, że wszystkich władców ze mną włącznie dotknęło przekleństwo wiedzy, jeżeli tylko traktują swoje zadanie poważnie.

– A co zrobisz z wiedzą o przeszłości? – prychnął. – Nie da się wpłynąć na to, co już się stało, nie da się tego zmienić.

– Ale można nie robić tego ponownie – odpowiedziała spokojnie. Jakby to była całkowita oczywistość. Bo była, przynajmniej dla niej.

Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze była tylko zwykłą dziewczynką w Heatherfield, nie lubiła lekcji historii. To, czego dopuścili się ludzie w zamierzchłych wiekach, to co robili niewiele ponad siedemdziesiąt lat temu… przerażało ją, tak samo jak teraz przeraża własne odbicie, coraz bardziej podobne do oblicza brata. Nie chciała uwierzyć, że ludzie mogą robić takie okropne rzeczy, że on te okropne rzeczy i jeszcze nazywali to sprawiedliwością.

Teraz… teraz przeszłość była tylko lekcją w szkole. Można zamknąć oczy i raz jeszcze zdać się na instynkt, dać się zamknąć w błędnym kole strachu, lub otworzyć oczy i przyjąć do wiadomości, że świat nie jest taki dobry, jaki miał być. Po czym go zmienić.

– Właśnie dlatego przestałem opowiadać ludziom o przeszłości – powiedział, a w jego głosie mogła dostrzec dokładnie to samo, co czuła w tej chwili, myśląc o historii. – Żeby nie popełniać dawnych błędów.

– Więc daj mi wiedzę, żebym i ja mogła – ucięła krótko, stanowczo i wbiła w niego wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Naprawdę będziesz tutaj stała aż do skutku, prawda? – roześmiał się chrapliwie.

Elyon po prostu skinęła głową. I czekała.

– To może być długa opowieść – westchnął w końcu, najwyraźniej się poddając. – Długa opowieść starego, ponurego człowieka.

– Mamy czas – stwierdziła.

A stary pustelnik zaczął mówić.

Opowiedział jej raz jeszcze o tym, jak w gwiazdach znalazł szlaki, z których można było odczytać poprzednie wcielenie osoby, jak można śledzić takt, w jakim poruszał się wielki krąg istnienia, stały i niezmienny, a jednak wiecznie inny.

Potem mówił o tym, że ludzie z czystej ciekawości zaczęli przychodzić do niego, by pytać o swoje przeszłe życie, a on opowiadał. Niektórym nie podobała się odpowiedź i nazywali go szarlatanem, inni wynosili z tego naukę.

Opowiedział o tym, jak pewnego dnia pojawiła się u niego kobieta, piękna i świetlista, a jej włosy przypominały poranną zorzę. Nie pytała o siebie, tylko o nowonarodzone dziecko, z troski o to, żeby nie popełniło błędów swoich poprzedników, a on, w swej naiwności, udzielił odpowiedzi.

Zgroza na jej twarzy, gdy usłyszała to jedno imię dała mu do myślenia, mimo że pojawiła się na krótką chwilę. Zaczął więc obserwować świat, z którego przybyła, a każdy kolejny dzień, każdy kolejny krok kobiety udowadniał mu, że udzielenie tej jednej odpowiedzi było największym błędem w jego życiu.

– Ona była… z Meridianu, prawda? – zapytała Elyon.

– Istotnie – skinął krótko głową.

– Była moją matką – stwierdziła młoda Królowa, a on po raz kolejny potwierdził.

Elyon przygryzła wargę w namyśle. Była tylko jedna odpowiedź, która mogłaby przerazić kogoś z Meridianu aż tak bardzo, żeby stało się coś złego.

– Domyślasz się, co usłyszała, prawda? – zapytał zdumiewająco łagodnym tonem.

– Morgon – wyszeptała. – To dość oczywiste, tyran ze starych opowieści… ale przecież niczego się nie pamięta z poprzedniego życia, prawda?

– Tak jest – przytaknął. – Zaczyna się po raz kolejny jako niezapisana karta, całkowicie odcięta od tego, co już było.

– Więc to była tylko ironia losu, że mojemu bratu też przeznaczone było zostać tyranem? – zapytała Elyon, marszcząc brwi.

– Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak przeznaczenie – uciął ostrym tonem, zupełnie innym od tego sprzed chwili. – Nie da się odczytać przyszłości, bo jeszcze się nie stała. Można tylko przypuszczać.

– Więc dlaczego?

– Czy myślisz, że to, kim człowiek się staje, jest wybierane przez niego samego? – pustelnik uśmiechnął się gorzko. – To kim się stajesz, to dzieło tego, co cię otacza. Uczysz się całe życie, tak jak całe życie kształtuje się twoje jestestwo. Twoja matka nazwała wszystkie swoje obawy, wszystko co ją przerażało, a w momencie nadania imienia określony został też kształt, jaki te obawy przyjęły. A potem nie było już innej drogi.

– Phobos – powiedziała Elyon bezgłośnie.

Strach.


	12. Chapter 12

Rozdział XII

„Koniec snu"

To było zdumiewająco proste, kiedy już wiedziały, czego szukać i jak z tym walczyć. Uciszanie piosenki, zamykanie wpływu tego jednego, smutnego świata, żeby ocalić wszystkie inne sprawiało wrażenie dziecięcej igraszki.

Jedyną trudność tak naprawdę stanowiły ich własne uczucia wobec tego, czym jednocześnie było ratowanie wszystkich odwiedzanych krain, gdzie opętany pełną złości, dziką magią zbrodniarz kontynuował dzieło zniszczenia, w jakie zamieniło się jego życie w wyniku jakiegoś tragicznego wydarzenia. Czy po prostu niedopasowania. Najniebezpieczniejsi ludzi i ci, którzy najbardziej rzucali się w oczy zawsze byli inni. Potężniejsi, czy słabsi, po prostu różnili się. Czasami tak bardzo, że sam fakt ich egzystencji wydawał się zbrodnią tym, którzy powinni być im braćmi.

Will westchnęła ciężko.

Nie wyczuwała już wpływu złej piosenki, więc nie zostało im nic do wykonania, zanim odbędą poważną rozmowę z Kondrakarem, zanim zmuszą Wyrocznię do ponownego zostania osądzonym. Zanim one same spojrzą w twarz sprawiedliwości, bo im dłużej odcinała nici, dzięki którym piosenka była w stanie manipulować kimkolwiek świadomym, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że podpisuje się tym samym pod dalszym trzymaniem tamtych ludzi w więzieniu bez wyjścia.

– Powinnyśmy już iść – mruknęła, spoglądając pytająco na resztę Strażniczek.

– A twoja mama? – zapytała Hay-Lin, zerkając na nią niepewnie.

– Co z nią? – zapytała Will.

– Chyba powinnaś z nią porozmawiać – mruknęła Taranee, patrząc krytycznie sponad okularów na przyjaciółkę w sposób, który bardzo kojarzył się z surowym nauczycielem w szkole. – Powinna coś wiedzieć, trzymanie jej z dala od tego całego zamieszania jest po prostu niesprawiedliwe.

– Wcześniej nikomu nie przeszkadzało – skrzywiła się lekko rudowłosa.

– Wcześniej nikt nic nie widział – ciemnoskóra Strażniczka wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale twoja mama zdołała rzucić okiem na to i owo. Teraz z całą pewnością umiera ze strachu, więc przynajmniej udawaj, że się o nią troszczysz.

– To moja mama!

– No właśnie – przytaknęła. – Więc pójdziesz i wyjaśnisz jej kilka rzeczy, zanim pójdziemy komuś skopać tyłek.

– Gdzie się spotkamy? – westchnęła ciężko Will. – W księgarni?

– Brzmi równie dobrze, jak jakiekolwiek inne miejsce – Cornelia skinęła głową. – Będziemy czekać, ale niech cię to nie powstrzymuje. Masz ładny kawał czasu do nadrobienia.

– Tylko jak ja jej to powiem? – jęknęła, przeczesując w zdenerwowaniu włosy przy pomocy obu dłoni. Ten gest zdecydowanie nie pomagał jej fryzurze. – „Cześć mamo, wiesz, hobbystycznie zajmuję się walką z wielkimi złymi tyranami i regularnie ryzykuję życiem, więc nie przejmuj się tą ciężarówką, która mnie ostatnio trzasnęła?"

– Fakt, to brzmi źle – skrzywiła się Irma. – Cieszę się, że nie jestem na twoim miejscu.

– Dzięki za wsparcie – Will przewróciła oczyma.

Po czym wróciła do domu, bo w zasadzie dziewczyny miały rację. Powinna porozmawiać z mamą, wyjaśnić kilka spraw i mieć nadzieję, że kobieta zrozumie sytuację, a nie spróbuje dać jej dożywotni szlaban.  
Chociaż prawdę mówiąc nie miałaby nic przeciwko. Czuła się szalenie zmęczona i koczowanie w domu, najlepiej pod kocem i z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, z książką – nawet podręcznikiem! – na kolanach stanowiło bardzo kuszącą perspektywę. Prawdopodobnie nie miałaby nawet nic przeciwko praniu, sprzątaniu i gotowaniu.  
Wszystko w tej chwili wyglądało lepiej od niekończącej się walki z tymi, którym ktoś przylepił na czoło plakietkę z napisem „zły koleś".

Pojawiła się w swoim pokoju, więc pragnienie pozostania w domu i odgrodzenia się od wszystkiego nadprzyrodzonego wezbrało na sile.  
Ale wiedziała, ze nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz, o ile w ogóle. Zmęczenie zmęczeniem, czuła się też odpowiedzialna. To jej decyzje miały bezpośredni wpływ na los wszechświata i to wcale niemałej części, to jej wpływ mógł zadecydować o losie takich miejsc, jak ten biedny, przeklęty świat, na którym narodziła się zła piosenka.

Po prostu nie mogła uciec, już nie.

Z westchnieniem powiodła wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, które wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak je zostawiła. No, może łóżko było teraz zasłane, z równo poukładanymi na nim pluszowymi żabami, a kurz został starty z półek. Ale cała reszta nadal stała tam, gdzie została przez nią postawiona, nawet jeżeli wyglądało to bardziej jak rzucenie przedmiotu w diabły. Mama musiała się bardzo starać.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, pokręciła w zamyśleniu głową, po czym otworzyła drzwi i pomaszerowała w stronę kuchni. To było najlepsze miejsce na rozpoczęcie poszukiwań, Susan lubiła siedzieć w kuchni z książką i kubkiem herbaty.  
Nie myliła się.  
Kobieta stała przy oknie, w zamyśleniu wpatrując się w widok za szybą.

– Cześć mamo.

Susan podskoczyła na dźwięk głosu córki i odwróciła się gwałtownie.

Prawie że w tym samym momencie zamarła w bezruchu, a jej umysł gorączkowo rozważał, czy przypadkiem nie przysnęła i nie jest to jakiś senny zwid, halucynacja, iluzja optyczna.

Will nadal wyglądała jak Will. Rude włosy, układające się bardziej wedle własnego życzenia, niż tego, co usilnie próbował zrobić z nimi fryzjer, duże, oczy w kolorze orzechów, ładna cera – dobra cera była ich cechą rodzinną, ona też pomimo upływu lat mogła szczycić się niezłym wyglądem bez wydawania fortuny na kremy i inne specyfiki, jakimi mumifikowały się powoli kobiety w jej wieku – ale zaszło kilka istotnych zmian. Wyglądała na starszą, o może dwa-trzy lata. Wyższa, o wyraźnie odznaczającym się biuście i krągłych biodrach, poważnym wyrazie twarzy, która straciła dziecięcą okrągłość. Na ramionach nawet malował się subtelny zarys mięśni, a odsłonięty płaski brzuch jednoznacznie wskazywał na perfekcyjną formę.

Ubranie było przynajmniej dziwaczne. Pasiaste rajstopy wyzierające spod stanowczo za krótkiej spódniczki, która zakrywała tylko najbardziej strategiczne elementy anatomii, całą resztę bezwstydnie odsłaniając i bluzkę, również obcisłą i skąpą o bardzo szerokich, rozciętych rękawach.

– Will? – zapytała, ze zgrozą realizując, że w wyglądzie córki najbardziej zdumiewający był jeden element, którego obecności cała jej świadomość desperacko usiłowała zaprzeczyć. Z pleców dziewczyny wystawały skrzydła. Delikatne i ażurowe niczym u ważki, o lekko zielonkawym kolorze, mieniące się w słońcu i półprzezroczyste. Skrzydła.

– Przepraszam, że tak wyszło – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili dziewczyna, przygryzając nerwowo wargę i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Nie chciałam cię martwić.

– Co się dzieje? Co się stało? – wyszeptała gorączkowo Susan, usiłując połączyć wszystkie elementy układanki, która okazała się niespodziewanie surrealistyczna. Magiczne portale, w jakich znikały przyjaciółki jej córki, śpiączka, mimo że wszyscy lekarze twierdzili, że dziewczyna powinna się obudzić, w końcu rycerz w opuszczonym szpitalu i puste łóżko, w którym Will powinna leżeć...

– Całkiem sporo – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. – Nie chciałam, żebyś się martwiła, więc nic nie mówiłam. Do tej pory jakoś wychodziło, ale teraz...

– Do tej pory? – Susan pokręciła głową. – Will, powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

– To długa historia – mruknęła. – I przypuszczam, że powinnaś usiąść, bo to dosyć niewiarygodne. Chociaż najbardziej strategiczną rzecz już wiesz, starczy spojrzeć, nie?

Kobieta odgarnęła ciemne włosy z twarzy i posłusznie usiadła w fotelu. Jego miękkość tym razem nie była komfortowa. Miała wrażenie, jakby się zapadała, tonęła w jego materii.

Will usiadła naprzeciwko niej, na stole. Założyła nogę na nogę, stopy obute w wysokie, fioletowe obcy bujały się leniwie ponad kafelkami podłogi.

– Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy przyjechałyśmy do Heatherfield – zaczęła opowieść z nostalgicznym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Praktycznie tego samego dnia odkryłam, że zostałam wybrana na Strażniczkę Kondrakaru. Prawie jak w jakimś serialu młodzieżowym o czarodziejkach czy innych wojownikach sprawiedliwości, tylko tak na serio.

– Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś?

– Uwierzyłabyś? – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Jakoś wątpię, mimo wszystko.

– Kto mógł kazać dziecku strzec czegokolwiek? – zapytała zamiast tego, przyznając córce rację. Nie uwierzyłaby. Nadal nie wierzyła, nie chciała wierzyć, mimo że dowody miała przed nosem.

– To trochę trudno wyjaśnić. Źródło naszej mocy jest tak jakby świadome i wybiera samo, za każdym razem kilka dziewczyn mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, które od tej pory w imieniu Kondrakaru strzegą porządku we wszechświecie.

– Nadal wydaje mi się to...

– Mogłyśmy odmówić – wzruszyła ramionami po raz kolejny. – Ale miałam okazję zerknąć na możliwe alternatywy. Zawsze kończyło się tak samo. W głupim wdzianku i ze skrzydełkami. Wiesz, czasami jest po prostu tak, że o twoim przeznaczeniu zadecydował ktoś inny, lub coś innego i nie masz nic do gadania.

– To okrutne.

– Dla niektórych, owszem – przytaknęła, myśląc jednocześnie o Phobosie.

Za niego też została podjęta decyzja. Była ciekawa, kto pierwszy zaczął go spychać na ścieżkę, którą obrał. Kondrakar, rodzina? Z tego, co się orientowała, nie był z nikim w najlepszych stosunkach, nawet Cedric, szczerze mu oddany, oberwał rykoszetem. Ludzie nie odpychali innych, jeżeli nie mieli powodów, jeżeli nie ciągnęło się za nimi jakieś złe doświadczenie.

– Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? – zapytała po raz kolejny Susan.

– Bo byś mi zabroniła nadstawiać karku, prawda? – Tym razem śmiech był prawie ze gorzki. To łamało jej serce. – Nie chciałabyś, żebym ryzykowała, żeby ktokolwiek w moim wieku ryzykował, ale tak naprawdę nie było innego wyboru. Wiele złych rzeczy czaiło się po kątach i czai się nadal...

– Prawie zginęłaś...

– Potrącona przez samochód – przewróciła oczyma. – Podczas walki ze złym władcą zła jednak spodziewam się ciosów z zaskoczenia i się pilnuję. Jadąc na rowerze po pasach, na zielonym świetle, nie bardzo. Mój błąd.

– Dlaczego podchodzisz do tego tak spokojnie?

– Jeżeli chcesz, to mogę zacząć histeryzować, ale prawdę mówiąc nie widzę w tym sensu – prychnęła lekko. – Po prostu przyzwyczaiłam się do sytuacji.

– Przez te wszystkie lata...

– Nie zauważyłaś nic. Albo inaczej, zauważyłaś, ale prawdziwe rozwiązanie jest zbyt absurdalne, żebyś była w stanie je uznać za prawdziwe, nie mając przed oczyma wróżki, więc... – zachichotała nerwowo. – Słuchaj, mamo, przykro mi, że musiałam tyle czasu trzymać przed tobą tajemnice, kłamać, szukać wymówek, ale to było jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie.

– Być może – westchnęła Susan. – A dlaczego teraz postanowiłaś powiedzieć mi prawdę?

– Część widziałaś – stwierdziła dziewczyna. – Co prawda niby można by ci zmodyfikować pamięć, czy coś w ten deseń i nie pamiętałabyś niczego, ale... rozmawiałam z kimś. Niekoniecznie o tym wszystkim, niekoniecznie nawet o moich relacjach rodzinnych...

– Ten ktoś... wiedział, kim jesteś?

– Owszem – skinęła głową. – Aż za dobrze. Był pierwszym złym władcą zła, na jakiego wpadłyśmy i strąciłyśmy z tronu.

– I mówisz, że z nim rozmawiałaś?

– Jak już zrezygnował z prób zabijania, okazał się całkiem w porządku. I myślał w całkiem logiczny sposób, jeżeli odliczyć te chwile, kiedy był po prostu szalony – przewróciła oczyma. – Prawdę mówiąc tylko dzięki niemu się obudziłam, chociaż nadal nie mamy pojęcia, w jaki sposób zdołał mi pomóc.

– To dziwne, żeby wróg pomagał wrogowi...

– On też miał problem i jakoś tak wyszło... mniejsza o to – zamajtała nogami nad podłogą. Wyglądało to dziwnie dziecinnie w porównaniu z jej obecnym wyglądem. – Teraz okazało się, że pomagając sobie nawzajem nabroiliśmy jeszcze bardziej i będę musiała na jakiś czas zniknąć.

– To nie jest pożegnanie, prawda?

– Ja się nie żegnam, mamo... – chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale wtedy ziemia zadrżała. Filiżanki grzechotały złowrogo w dygocących szafkach, meble podskakiwały lekko, a jej córka poderwała się na nogi, bacznie obserwując otoczenie. Lekko drgnęła, gdy dostrzegła coś, co musiało ją zaniepokoić.

Susan zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w kierunku, w którym patrzyła Will.

Po ścianie pełzały małe, niebieskie niteczki, jakby utkane z czystego światła, układając się w skomplikowaną pajęczynę.

– Co to jest…? – zapytała, przełykając ślinę i blednąc nieznaczne. Jedną rzeczą usłyszeć o magii, a drugą zobaczyć ją w akcji, właśnie się o tym przebrała. Lśniąca błękitem, tętniąca pajęczyna z jakiegoś powodu była znacznie bardziej niepokojąca od postaci, w jakiej znajdowała się jej córka.

– Nic dobrego – mruknęła, marszcząc brwi. Wyglądała bardziej na zirytowaną, odrobinę zmęczoną, ale stanowczo nie na przestraszoną. Nie, strachu nie było w niej wcale.

Susan nie miała pojęcia, czy uznać to za dobry znak, czy niepokoić się jeszcze bardziej.

– Powinnyśmy iść – oznajmiła Will. – Chciałam poprosić, żebyś po prostu na mnie poczekała, ale teraz…

– Dokąd chcesz iść? – zapytała po raz kolejny, patrząc pytająco na córkę.

– Pamiętasz tę księgarnię w centrum? Na rogu ulicy, przy skrzyżowaniu? Tę, która często była nieczynna przez dłuższy czas?

– Owszem – Susan skinęła głową. – To małe miasto, trudno coś takiego przeoczyć… ale czy ona przypadkiem nie została ostatecznie zamknięta?

– Tak, została – Will skrzywiła się lekko. – Ale to akurat nie jest problem.

– To nielegalne… – Susan zmarszczyła brwi w dezaprobacie. – Co, jeżeli właściciel się dowie?

– Cedric jest martwy – ucięła krótko dziewczyna wzruszając przy tym ramionami. – Więc raczej jest mu to obojętne.

– Skąd masz takie informacje?

– Bo umarł na moich oczach? – uniosła lekko brwi, wyraźnie zirytowana. – Mamo, musimy iść.

– Możesz wyjaśnić po drodze.

Will westchnęła ciężko, ale zgodziła się na ten kompromis.  
Wyprowadziła ją z mieszkania i Susan podążała za córką, starając się słuchać opowieści, a nie wbijać otępiały wzrok w skrzydła sterczące z pleców nastolatki i nie rozglądać się po opustoszałych nagle ulicach. Miasto wyglądało niczym wymarłe i tak też brzmiało. Zupełnie jakby ludzie nagle zniknęli, rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

– Cedric był jednym z tych idiotów, którzy potknęli się na własnych uczynkach – zaczęła Will. – Zrobił jedną rzecz, a potem, siłą rozpędu musiał zrobić następną i następną, mimo że coraz mniej mu się to podobało. Ale w pewnym momencie nie ma się po prostu wyboru i można tylko ciągnąć to, co się zaczęło.

– Tak jak ty? – zapytała Susan pod wpływem matczynej intuicji.

– Tak jak ja – Will skinęła głową. – Ale on miał pecha i stał po tej niewłaściwej stronie.

– Czy wy… – zaczęła, ale zamilkła, nie mając pojęcia, jak sformułować pytanie. Przecież nie mogła zagaić własnej córki o to, czy przypadkiem kogoś nie zabiła!

– Walczyliśmy, jeżeli o to pytasz, owszem – Will uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Ale śmierć była jedną z niewielu rzeczy we własnym życiu, w sprawie których mógł w ogóle podjąć decyzję.

– Skąd wiesz?

– Znałam go. Nie dobrze, nie darzyłam sympatią, ale znałam. Widziałam też jego śmierć.

– To straszne! – jęknęła Susan. Ile jej córka mogła mieć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy widziała umierającego człowieka? Ile mogła mieć lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy walczyła o własne życie?

– Prawdę mówiąc była… ładna. Prawie poetycka. – odetchnęła głębiej. – Poza tym sam to powiedział, tuż przed tym, jak umarł. Że to jego własna decyzja, że w końcu jest wolny…

W głosie Will brzęczała nuta, której naprawdę nie powinno być w tonie nastolatki. Jakiejkolwiek nastolatki. Ta tęsknota, kiedy mówiła o śmierci, to dorosłe podejście do aspektu umierania, ten cynizm, jeżeli chodziło o kwestię wolnej woli… To było przerażające, że jej córka myślała w taki, a nie w inny sposób, to było przerażające, co świat zrobił z Will tuż za jej plecami. To było przerażające, bo niczego wcześniej nie zauważyła.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziała Will zatrzymując się przed drzwiami księgarni.

– Światło jest włączone – zauważyła Susan. – Jesteś pewna, że nikt tego budynku nie kupił?

– Umówiłam się tutaj z resztą – wyjaśniła. – Tak jest łatwiej.

– Czy często…? – zaczęła.

– Się tutaj spotykamy? – dokończyła za nią córka. – Próbowałyśmy przerobić to miejsce na swoją kwaterę, ale… zresztą, sama zobaczysz.

Susan istotnie zobaczyła, gdy tylko weszła.

Całe pomieszczenie wypełniało poczucie jakiegoś braku, opuszczenia, a świadomość tego, że właściciel – z jej perspektywy młody chłopak – umarł, tylko potęgowała to wrażenie.  
Na książkach, poustawianych w równe rzędy na regałach powoli osadzał się kurz, sprawiając, że piękne, barwne grzbiety wydawały się zmatowiałe, drewno z jakiego zbudowane były meble straciło blask. Najbardziej uderzające jednak było biurko, ciężkie, ciemne i eleganckie, na którym leżało kilka kartek, pióro odłożone na bok, jakby tylko na chwilę. I okulary, starannie złożone, spoczywające obok książek, ze szkłami przesłoniętymi mgiełką kurzu.

To było przerażające, bo dobitnie świadczyło o końcu.

– Will, dlaczego…? – Susan odwróciła się, słysząc znajomy głos. Na miejscu, oprócz ich dwójki, znajdowały się jeszcze przyjaciółki Will, wszystkie cztery, każda ciężko rozpoznawalna, dzięki magicznie dodanym latom, każda w uniformie o tej samej kolorystyce, co strój jej córki.  
Oprócz nich znajdowała się tam jeszcze jedna osoba, której pojawienie się było kolejnym szokiem.

Dawno zaginiona Elyon stała obok Cornelii, jakby nigdy nic.  
W przeciwieństwie do dziewczyn nie wyglądała na starszą niż być powinna, ale bardzo wiele zmieniło się w tym, jak stała. Zamiast przygarbionej, nieśmiałej i cichej dziewczynki patrzyła na sztywno wyprostowaną, silną i zdecydowaną młodą kobietę, o twardym spojrzeniu.  
Minęło kilka lat od czasu, kiedy ostatnio ją widziała i z niejakim zdziwieniem zauważyła, że Elyon znacznie zyskała na wzroście, chociaż nadal była bardzo szczupła.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała Will. – Coś zaczęło się dziać i bałam się…

– Nic się nie stało – uspokoiła ją gestem Elyon. – Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Will wspominała o tym, że Elyon była zaginioną następczynią tronu jakiegoś innego świata, magicznego królestwa. Ten jeden gest, sposób wypowiedzenia słów dobitnie o tym świadczył. Kryła się za nimi godność, jakiej jakakolwiek inna nastolatka nie byłaby w stanie wykrzesać.

– Co właściwie tutaj robisz? – zapytała Will, marszcząc lekko brwi.

– Ja… – młoda królowa na moment uciekła wzrokiem, ale jej spojrzenie momentalnie odzyskało spokój. – Rozmawiałam jeszcze raz z tym Pustelnikiem…

– O Phobosie?

– O moim bracie – skinęła głową.

– I?

– To było smutne – stwierdziła Elyon.

– Tylko? – Will uniosła brwi.

– Po prostu – uśmiechnęła się lekko dziewczyna. – Ale sprawiło jednocześnie, że muszę odbyć poważniejszą rozmowę z Wyrocznią, tak jak i wy.

Susan czuła się zagubiona i po prostu podążyła za grupą nastolatek, każdą władającą mocą, jakiej ona nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić.  
Zeszły do piwnicy, zadziwiająco długimi, krętymi schodami. Kiedy zapytała, jak możliwe jest tak głębokie pomieszczenie w warunkach miejskich otrzymała tylko jedno słowo w odpowiedzi. Magia.

Pomieszczenie na dole wydawałoby się nieomal przytulne, gdyby nie te same elementy, co na górze. Kurz, opuszczenie. I bardzo nienaturalny lśniący owal na ścianie, o średnicy prawie dwóch metrów, jakby wirujący, jakby żywy.

– To jest portal do Kondrakaru, mamo – wyjaśniła Will. – Wolałabym, żebyś została po tej stronie, ale jeżeli zacznie się dziać coś złego…

– Jak ta niebieska pajęczyna? – zapytała.

– Jak ta niebieska pajęczyna – potwierdziła dziewczyna. – To przejdź. Tam będzie bezpieczniej, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

– Jak?

– Po prostu – wzruszyła ramionami. – Pomyśl o tym, jak o drzwiach, lub coś w tym stylu. Jest o połowę mniej paskudne niż wygląda.

Zachichotała cicho, nerwowo i obserwowała jak nastolatki po kolei przechodzą do innego świata, najprawdopodobniej ryzykować po raz kolejny własnym życiem w walce ze złem, w dodatku walce, która nawet nie była ich własną.

– Nadal nie rozumiem… – westchnęła Susan, gdy w pomieszczeniu z Portalem została tylko ona i młoda królowa. – Po co to wszystko. Dlaczego?

– Nie mam większego wyboru – odpowiedziała Elyon, zatrzymując się wpół kroku. – Jesteśmy tylko tym, kim się urodziliśmy.

Potem odwróciła się i przeszła przez portal, który moment później skurczył się i rozbłysnął jasnym światłem, niczym płonący magnez, żeby równie szybko zgasnąć zupełnie.

Susan wpatrywała się w elegancką ramę lustra, ale zamiast zwierciadła mogła dostrzec jedynie spękany mur.

Przełknęła ślinę i skuliła się, czując dreszcze. Dopiero teraz poczuła, albo wydawało jej się, że poczuła, aurę tego miejsca. Przesycone czyjąś nie-obecnością pomieszczenia, tęsknota za czymś nieosiągalnym, co zostało wyrwane z rąk, wżarta w ściany.

To z całą pewnością tylko figiel umysłu, ale atmosfera tego miejsca wydawała się tak gęsta, że Susan ledwo była w stanie zaczerpnąć tchu.

Opierając się o jedną ze ścian, jakimś sposobem dotarła do fotela, na który opadła z ulgą.

Rozkaszlała się, gdy w powietrze wzbił się kurz, ale twardo trwała na wybranym miejscu. Będzie czekała na córkę.

Bo oprócz tego nie mogła nic dla niej zrobić.

xxx

Kiedy znalazła się po drugiej stronie z niejakim zdumieniem zauważyła, że widok Kondrakaru ją uspokajał. Niezależnie od tego, co się działo i jak wyglądała prawda, Biała Twierdza nie zmieniała się, stanowiąc najprawdopodobniej jedyny stały element w całym Uniwersum. Jedyną rzecz, na której tak naprawdę można było się oprzeć, kiedy człowiek tracił równowagę w życiu, jedyną rzecz, która będzie trwała niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Odetchnęła głębiej, prześlizgując się wzrokiem raz jeszcze po jasnym niebie, po którym błąkały się perłowej barwy puchate obłoki, otulające swoją miękką pierzyną wzniosłe, jasne mury Twierdzy, ozdobione misternymi wzorami, których znaczenia nigdy nie potrafiła odszyfrować, a które wznosiły się w górę i w górę, tak wysoko, że nie była w stanie sięgnąć wzrokiem.

Potrząsnęła lekko głową, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i ruszyła powolnym krokiem przed siebie.

Jej spojrzenie mimowolnie prześlizgnęło się po lśniącej niczym lustrzana tafla posadzce, na której jakiś antyczny mistrz dekoracji wnętrz ułożył mozaikę z jasnych kamieni, tworzącą wzór równie skomplikowany, co te na zewnętrznej stronie murów.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, tknięta wspomnieniem surrealistycznego więzienia, w którym przebywała po wypadku. Przy okazji zdołała siebie samą zaskoczyć, bo wspomnienie wcale nie wydawało się w jakikolwiek sposób złe, mimo że wtedy była absolutnie przerażona.

Teraz było tylko… sama nie wiedziała czym. Obrazem z przeszłości? Symbolem zmian, jakie nastąpiły? Czy jakimś dziwacznym i do cna freudowskim symbolem przejścia z dzieciństwa w dorosłość?

Bo jeżeli czegoś była pewna równie bardzo, jak trwałości Białej Twierdzy, to zdecydowanie chodziło o to, że właśnie wtedy coś się zmieniło.

I to nie tylko Phobos, który stał się czymś, co przerażało Wyrocznię do skraju szaleństwa, czymś co manipulowało rzeczywistością i wędrowało między światami.

Osobiście wolała tę udziwnioną wersję niż księcia-psychopatę, który w mózgu miał tylko ukręcenie łba własnej siostrze. Pomimo wszystkiego, teraz był bardziej ludzki niż kiedykolwiek.

Maszerowała dalej, kierując się w stronę sali, gdzie spodziewała się zastać Wyrocznię.

Nie potrafiła do końca zidentyfikować tego, co czuła w stosunku do tego mężczyzny. Zawiódł jej zaufanie, zawiódł je tak bardzo, że szczerze wątpiła, czy kiedykolwiek zdołają przerzucić most przez przepaść jaka pojawiła się między nimi z jego winy.

Z drugiej strony, mając już wszystkie fragmenty układanki, rozumiała, dlaczego spróbował to zrobić. Potrafiła nazwać wszystko, co nim powodowało, nie znaczyło to jednak, że to pochwalała, czy nawet, że się z tym zgadzała. Wolała szukać innych rozwiązań, nawet jeżeli ściągały na jej głowę kłopoty.

Jednakże tak samo jak Wyrocznia, rozumiała znaczenie odpowiedzialności.

I właśnie dlatego teraz pchnęła śmiało wzorzyste, zdumiewająco lekkie wrota, prowadzące do sali, w której obradowała Rada Kondrakaru i w której znajdował się Himerish.

– Przybyłaś – stwierdził zdawkowo mężczyzna, nie poświęcając jej spojrzenia.

– jestem Strażniczką Kondrakaru – stwierdziła. – Obiecałam, że zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby pomóc innym.

– Gdyby nie… – zaczął, ale najwyraźniej w porę ugryzł się w język. – Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, dzieje się coś złego.

Skinęła głową, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia.

– Podejrzewam, że źródłem kłopotów jest Phobos – kontynuował Wyrocznia, ale nie dane mu było dojść do sedna sprawy.

– To jego drugie imię – dobiegł ich donośny głos Irmy. – Co znowu nabroił?

Will odwróciła się, usiłując jednocześnie rozgryźć, dlaczego czuje się zaskoczona obecnością przyjaciółek.

Wszystkie cztery stały u progu wielkiej, owalnej sali w której się znajdowała ona, Wyrocznia i milczący członkowie Rady, obserwujący wszystko z trybun, niczym jakieś antyczne przedstawienie teatralne. Może i tak to dla nich wyglądało.

Irma uśmiechała się kpiąco i opierała ręce na biodrach, stojąc wyprostowana, całą swoją sylwetką wyrażając pewność siebie. Cornelia nieco obok poświeciła krótką chwilę na odgarnięcie swoich złocistych włosów za ucho, po czym ponownie założyła ręce na piersi. Hay-Linnieco z boku, obserwowała sytuację i najprawdopodobniej zastanawiała się, co stanie się za chwilę.

I w końcu Taranee, obserwująca wszystko uważnie, z absolutnym spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Will uśmiechnęła się lekko w ich stronę.

– Prawdopodobnie powinieneś kontynuować – powiedziała w stronę Wyroczni. – Możemy się nie zgadzać, możemy domagać się kolejnej Dysputy, ale w tej chwili żadne z nas nie ma na to czasu.

– Muszę się z tobą zgodzić – Himerish skinął głową. – Zgodnie z moimi przypuszczeniami książę po opanowaniu swoich nowych zdolności postanowił je wykorzystać. Każdy kolejny krok jaki czyni prowadzi do rozdzierania barier chroniących naszą rzeczywistość w strzępy.

– Brzmi groźnie – mruknęła Irma.

– To te niebieskie… wyładowania, prawda? – zapytała Taranee, poświęcając chwilę na znalezienie właściwego słowa. To na pewno nim nie było, ale znajdowało się wystarczająco blisko, żeby budzić właściwe skojarzenia.

– Istotnie – Himerish skinął głową. – Struktura, jaka tworzy wszystko, co nas otacza jest rozrywana przez sam fakt, że książę istnieje.

– Ma rozmach – mruknęła Irma.

– Czyli chcesz, żebyśmy pozbyły się problemu? – zapytała Cornelia, unosząc lekko brwi. – To może być kłopotliwe, skoro jak twierdzisz, Phobos spaceruje sobie po alternatywnych światach.

– Nie tak bardzo – powiedziała Will.

Strażniczki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. Wyrocznia również, ale on zaskoczony nie był.

– Mogę iść za nim – wyjaśniła. – Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale wiem, że mogę.

– To przez to, że sama go uwolniłaś – uzupełnił jej wypowiedź Himerish. – Żeby wyrwać i siebie i jego z miejsca, w którym się znajdowały wasze świadomości, musieliście spleść moc. Takie rzeczy zostawiają ślad.

Taranee skinęła głową. Mniej więcej rozumiała, co miał na myśli, chociaż niezbyt podobała jej się gonitwa za bytem, który spędzał sen z powiek najpotężniejszej istocie w tej rzeczywistości. Jeszcze bardziej nie podobał jej się ewidentny wyrok śmierci, jaki właśnie usłyszały.

To nie była rzecz, jaką powinno się zrobić. Śmierć nie mogła być odpowiedzią na wszystkie kłopoty. Inaczej wszechświat dawno przestałby istnieć, bo to jednocześnie stanowiło najprostsze możliwe rozwiązanie. Rozwiązanie, które Kondrakar stosował na jej gust zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Chociaż sama nie była lepsza.

W chwili zagrożenia przecież zaatakowała Will. Uderzyła i to mocno. Gdyby nie interwencja, o ironio, księcia, to zamordowałaby najbliższą przyjaciółkę z zimną krwią, w imię wyższych racji, z którymi nawet nie zgadzała się do końca.

Przełknęła ślinę i zamrugała, chcąc odpędzić od siebie obraz, w którym z jej dłoni buchają płomienie, zmierzające szybko i bezlitośnie niczym błyskawica w stronę bezbronnej i pozbawionej nawet własnej świadomości Will.

Gdyby Phobos wykazał się mniejszym refleksem i brakiem odruchów, nie miałyby teraz problemu, bo zarówno on, jak i Powierniczka Serca zginęliby w płomieniach.

Taranee nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak bardzo taka śmierć musi boleć. Nie chciała sobie wyobrażać tego, co leżało w zakresie jej możliwości, co mogła zrobić i co mała obowiązek zrobić, jeżeli tego będzie wymagała sytuacja.

Gdyby tylko mogła, odrzuciłaby to wszystko i uciekła z krzykiem. Ale nie mogła. Wiązał ją obowiązek, powinność i własne sumienie. Tak samo jak inne Strażniczki, przysięgała używać swojej mocy, by chronić innych. A przysiąg się nie łamie.

Więc musiała zrobić absolutnie wszystko, by chronić niewinnych, nawet jeżeli miało to sprawić, że będzie nosiła na rękach krew. W tym momencie rozumiała Kondrakar bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. I bardziej niż kiedykolwiek chciała przestać, pogrążając się w błogiej nieświadomości.

– Powinnyśmy więc iść – usłyszała swój własny głos, chłodny, kalkulujący. To było przerażające. – Zanim to wszystko, o co walczyłyśmy runie i rozpłynie się w niebycie.

– Cieszę się, że rozumiecie – powiedział Wyrocznia. Ale jego oczy mówiły co innego, zrozumiała Taranee, gdy spojrzała prosto w nie. Radość… to ostatnia rzecz, jaką mogła w nich dostrzec.

– Nie zmienia to faktu – odwróciła spojrzenie, nie chcąc patrzeć mu w twarz, bo widziała tam odbicie własnych myśli – że to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobimy, bez uprzedniej Dysputy

– Rozumiem – Himerish skinął głową. – I dziękuję za pokładane we mnie zaufanie.

– To nie zaufanie – ucięła Cornelia. – To tylko konieczność.

Konieczność, pomyślała Hay-Lin, wodząc wzrokiem po koleżankach i starając się nie patrzeć na trybuny, na których nie znajdowała się jej babcia. Co takiego się stało, że teraz mówią o konieczności zamiast o sprawiedliwości? Co takiego się popsuło, że wszystko nagle zdawało się wywrócone do góry nogami? I co takiego zmieniło się w nich samych, że zgadzały się na coś, co jeszcze tak niedawno było absolutnie nie do pomyślenia?

Jeżeli tak miała wyglądać dorosłość, to Hay-Lin bardzo nie chciała dorosnąć. Ale zupełnie nie miała na to wpływu, tak samo jak nie mogła odżegnać przyjaciółek od podjętej już decyzji.

Bo ona też nie widziała innego wyjścia niż ruszenie w ślad za Phobosem i pokonania go raz na zawsze, zanim granice między rzeczywistościami zatrą się, a wszystko pogrąży w absolutnym chaosie.

Tylko jej umysł ciągle opierał się przed traktowaniem pokonania i zabicia jako synonimów. Potrafiła walczyć, owszem, wierzyła w sprawiedliwą walkę.

Ale nie wyobrażała sobie siebie w roli sędziego i kata.

– Powinnyście ruszać – powiedział Himerish, a jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów na ułamek sekundy cieniutka pajęczynka czarnych nitek pojawiła się na białej posadzce sali, by zaraz zniknąć.

Wyglądało na to, że nawet Kondrakar nie był w stanie oprzeć się temu, cokolwiek działo się z rzeczywistością.

Will skinęła głową, a pozostałe Strażniczki podeszły do niej, ustawiając się w okręgu.

Żadna z nich nie zdradziła swoich myśli, gdy chwyciły się za dłonie, żadna nie powiedziała ani słowa.

Zamknęły oczy i skoncentrowały się, a Will odchyliła lekko głowę do tyłu i odetchnęła głęboko.

Szukała śladu, nici łączącej jej moc z mocą Phobosa, a jakiś fragment jej umysłu zastanawiał się, czy dałoby się rozwiązać całą sytuację bez przelewu krwi.

Nie chciała popełniać więcej błędów, takich jak masa bezsensownych śmierci, jakie widziała do tej pory. Nie chciała wracać z krwią na rękach, bo wiedziała, że jej mama od razu wyczuje, co się stało. Nie była pewna, czy zdołałaby w ogóle spojrzeć jej w oczy.

Poza tym po prostu nie chciała zabijać Phobosa, niezależnie od tego kim i czym był.

Tak samo jak one, nie miał najmniejszego wyboru i podążał dawno wytyczonymi przez innych śladami.

Will miała nadzieję, że znajdzie sposób na uniknięcie maszerowania śladami wydeptanymi przez innych na piasku, zanim dojdzie do konfrontacji.

Bo wtedy ani ona ani on nie będą mieli najmniejszego wyboru.

Odetchnęła raz jeszcze i w tym samym momencie znalazła to, czego szukała. Cienką nić, odcisk mocy Phobosa, równie chłodną i czystą, jak poprzednio, wtedy, gdy wyrywali się z lustrzanej pułapki.

Teraz jednak nie potrzebował jej pomocy, żeby wyrwać się z miejsca, w którym nie chciał przebywać. I właśnie to było problemem.

Przełknęła ślinę, niepewna tego, co zaraz nastąpi, bo wszystko było możliwe.

Po czym ruszyła śladem energii księcia, wiodąc za sobą przyjaciółki.

Przypominało to maszerowanie wzdłuż koryta rzeki, tylko że wszystko, co je otaczało zdawało się być skrzącą w świetle taflą wody, mimo że nigdzie w okolicy nie dało się dostrzec jakiegokolwiek źródła światła. Raczej ciemność. Mimo że jej nie widziały, obecność ciemności zdawała się w jakiś irracjonalny sposób absolutnie oczywista, praktycznie materialna, wyciągająca w ich stronę swoje lepkie macki, zapierająca dech w piersiach, groźna, ale nie wroga. Raczej obojętna, równie mocno, jak obojętne były jasne mury Kondrakaru.

Zanim zdążyły się zorientować, stało się coś jeszcze. Świat, czy to, gdzie teraz się znajdowały, zawirował gwałtownie wokół nich i rozpłynął się, pożarty przez niezliczone nitki czarnej pajęczyny, które wyciągnęły się łakomie w stronę Strażniczek.

A potem po prostu znalazły się po drugiej stronie, zupełnie jak Alicja.

Koniec części pierwszej

A/N: To prawdopodobnie bardzo zła rzecz z mojej strony, kończyć w takim momencie. Wszyscy tak naprawdę odnieśli porażkę, dużo nierozwiązanych kwestii... ale od początku chciałam podzielić ten tekst na konkretne kawałki.  
Nie jestem pewna, kiedy ruszę z kontynuacją - najpierw chciałabym pozamykać resztę tego, co mam na swoim koncie, wrzucić kilka nowych, które powstają na dysku.  
Bardzo zły ze mnie autor.


End file.
